


Meeting Harry Osborn

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Benji And Harry Bond, Falling In Love, Family, Harry's A Kindergarten Teacher, M/M, Peter's Child, Single Father Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: AU: Meet Harry Osborn: Benji's Teacher and Peter's Crush.





	1. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji's First Day

“Benji, come on, buddy! We don’t want to be late for your first day of school!” Peter yelled out as he was putting on his shoes.

“Coming, daddy!” Little Benji yelled out as he was rushing from his room to the living room.

“So, are you ready to make new friends?” Peter asks as he helped his son put on his Spider-Man backpack.

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Peter says. “Let’s go.”

“Yay!”

**♔**

“Daddy?” Benji says as they are outside of the classroom.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I’m scared.”

Peter chuckles lightly.

“Don’t worry about anything buddy.” Peter reassured his four year old. “Let’s go in.”

They walk in the classroom filled with children running around and talking amongst themselves.

“Hi!” A kid says to Benji.

“Hi.” Benji responds, shyly waving back at the kid.

“Hello.” Peter says to the teacher who’s just walked up to the father and son duo.

“Hi! I’m Harry Osborn and I will be your son’s teacher.” The man with cerulean eyes greets the father warmly.

“Hello.” Peter says shaking Harry’s hand.

He feels shivers running throughout his body.

He’s sworn that he’s fallen in love, and he’s only believed in the concept  _love at first sight_  when his son was born.

“I’m Benjamin Parker Peter.” Peter says dumbly.

“No daddy!” Benji giggles. “My name is Benjamin, and your name is Peter.”

Harry chuckles.

“Nice to meet you, Benjamin.” Harry greets the four year old. “I’m Mr. Osborn and I will be your new teacher.”

“Hi, Mr. Osborn.” He says holding out his hand. “I’m Benjamin, but I go by Benji. I will be 5 years old on September 26th.”

Benji and Harry shake hands.

“I like you already little man.” Harry says causing his student to smile at him.

“See? Mr. Osborn says that I’m a man! Bye, daddy!” Benji says pushing Peter away.

Both men laugh.

“He’s adorable.” Harry says. “You two can be like twins.”

Peter blushes.

“Thanks.” He says smiling at Harry. He takes out a piece of paper and writes his number down. “Um…. Here’s my number should in case you need to reach me.”

“Thank you for that.” Harry says taking the paper from Peter.

“I um…. I better go.” Peter says.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Harry says.

“I should probably go now.” Peter repeats.

He continues to stare at his son’s teacher like crazy.

“Bye, daddy.” Benji repeats snapping Peter out of his thoughts.

Harry laughs at this.

“Bye, Benji. I’ll see you later.”

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Parker.” Harry says.

“You too, Mr. Osborn.” Peter says.

He gives his son a small wave, smiles at his son’s teacher and exits the classroom. Once he’s out of the classroom, he stands against the door and takes a deep breath.

“Wow!” Peter says to himself.

Harry is on his mind, and he’s definitely in love with the man. It hasn’t even been five minutes and he’s dumb deep in love with his son’s teacher. Cerulean eyes, light blonde hair, sun kissed skin tone, nice facial features…..Peter is just swept off of his feet. As soon as he got in his car, he can’t help but scream his head off because he’s in love. And if he relieved himself in his car while driving to work, then no one had to know. 


	2. It's A Date-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost A Month Later

"Earth to Peter!" Randy says trying to snap his friend out of his daydream.

Peter is still looking at his phone.

"Hey, your hair color is brown right?"

"Yeah." Peter agrees distractedly.

"You're 5'10 and have Bambi colored eyes, right?"

"Yeah." Peter agrees distractedly.

"And you'll make a sex tape with me?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm gonna kidnap your son and move out of the country."

"That's cool."

"Really?" Randy asks, not amused with his friend's response.

"Yes, I love root beer."

"Lordy, Lordy, are you full of it." Randy deadpans.

"Huh?" Peter says finally looking up at his friend.

"I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes, and you're ignoring me." Randy says.

"Sorry." Peter says apologetically.

"So, who's got you so in love with your phone?"

Peter almost ignores the question for a moment, but he decides to finally tell him about his son's teacher.

"You know how I enrolled Benji at a new school last month?"

"Yeah?"

"Well his teacher is smoking hot!" Peter says.

"The Mr. Osborn that my little godson raves about? Damn! I've never seen you so pumped for anybody like this at all!"

"I know, but Harry is so...." Peter sighs.

"So, the school teacher actually has a first name....." Randy  starts.

"And he's hot! His sun kissed skin, light blonde hair, cerulean eyes-"

"Calm down, Aladdin!" Randy says.

"Sorry." Peter blushes.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes, I do, but to be honest with you, I don't know if I should call him or not." Peter says nervously. 

"Well if you don't, then he won't be able to spank you with his ruler."

Peter blushes even harder.

"It could be worth your wild."

"But I don't know if he'll want to go out on a date with me. I mean, most people turn me down after they find out that I have a child." Peter says. "You know this."

"You don't know that at all. Besides, he's been your son's teacher for a month already, so he knows about Benji." Randy says thinking about his nearly five year old godson.

Peter thinks about this for a minute.

"How do you give such good advice?"

"Because Ben is an awesome dude."

Peter smiles at that statement.

"And if he asks about Benji's mom?"

"Then tell him about her when you're ready." Randy tells him. "Remember when I was scared to tell MJ how I felt?"

"Yeah."

Peter thought back to about 7 years ago when MJ and Randy were salivating over each other, but were to nervous to say anything to one another. Finally, after tired of both of his friends fawning over each other, he set them up on a date and the rest is history. They were going to be first time parents in three months time, which made both people nervous. Now, while Peter was happy for his friends, he was also jealous because they were so happy and so deeply in love with one another. He wishes that he can experience that, but in the long run, he happy focusing on raising his little boy.

Suddenly, Peter's phone ring.

Harry's calling.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do?"

"Answer the phone you nut!" Randy laughs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Parker."

"Please, call me Peter."

"Ok, Peter. So how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Well, I was actually calling you because Benji is wondering where you are."

"I told him that I'd be there to pick him up at 2 this afternoon." Peter says.

"Well, if it’s any constellation, it's 3:15 in the afternoon."

Peter feels the blood drain from his face and Randy notices.

"I'll be there in fifteen." Peter says.

"See you soon."

Peter hangs up.

"I totally forgot about Benji!" Peter says.

"Well, with our clients running you dry, we did have a late lunch." Randy says to his friend.

"I feel like a terrible father at the moment." Peter sighs.

"It's okay, Pete." Randy reassures him. "Harry called you and told you about Benji, so he's definitely in good hands."

Peter nods.

"I better get going."

"See ya tomorrow." Randy says.

"Later."

**♔**

As soon as Peter got to his son's school, he rushed to Harry's classroom.

"Benji?" Peter says, knocking on the open door.

"Daddy!"

Benji runs towards his dad, and Peter picks him up.

Peter kisses Benji's cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, buddy. Uncle Randy and I were extremely busy today."

Benji simply hugs his dad even tighter.

Harry simply smiles at the father-son duo.

"So, work was hard today or what?" Harry asks.

"Work wasn't hard, but the contracts were really a pain in the a-s-s today."

Harry chuckles.

"How was your day?" Peter asks the teacher when he puts his son down on the ground, who runs towards a table, and continues to color.

"Well, I spent half my day with my morning class just sing the alphabet song, and made some silly faces. Then, I spent my afternoon class just working on sight words and coloring."

Peter nods.

"I'm sorry for keeping you here." Peter says apologetically. "I probably kept you from doing important things."

"I actually had fun with Benji." Harry says with a smile on his face. "We played a couple games, sang the alphabet song, made up silly songs, made silly faces, and we even drew some pictures of several different Pokémon."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Peter says nostalgically. "Oh, to be a kid again."

"Well, it isn't fun telling kids over and over again to stop playing with glue. At least Benji doesn't have to be told not to play with glue like all the other kids."

"That's probably because I told him not to play with glue, especially after the last time when he got glue in his hair."

"Are you serious?" Harry chuckles.

"Yup. It was a headache." Peter says wincing at the memory. "Maybe I should have told him that if he glued his hands together, then they'd be stuck together."

"That's mean." Harry snickers.

"So, this might be forward, but would you like to grab dinner with me soon?" Peter asks, blushing as he’s doing so.

"I'd love to, but I don't want any trouble with Benji's mom." Harry says cautiously.

"You don't have to worry about her at all because she hasn't been in the picture since Benji was a month old." Peter says.

"Ah."

"So....dinner still stands, but only if you want to. Only if you want to."

"Ok." Harry says considering Peter's offer.

"Great!" Peter says happily. "Benji, let's go home."

"Ok, daddy." He says as he runs towards his dad and the teacher. "Do you like my picture daddy?" Benji asks as he shows his dad the picture he was coloring. "Mr. Osborn drew me a Pikachu, and I love it."

"It's great! What do you say to Mr. Osborn?"

"The little man already thanked me." Harry reassured Peter.

"Yeah." Benji says sticking his tongue out at his daddy as he runs to get his backpack and his little sweater.

The two men laugh.

"Your Pikachu is really nice." Peter compliments.

"Thanks." Harry blushes. "I draw and paint from time to time when I'm not teaching."

"Daddy, I'm ready to go." Benji says.

"I can see that." Peter teases taking his son's small hand in his. "Thank you, Mr. Osborn for looking after Benji."

"It was my pleasure." Harry says.

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn." Benji says letting go of his father's hand and hugging Harry's legs. 

"You are very welcome." Harry says patting Benji on the head. 

The Parkers are almost out the door when-

"I accept your offer on the date, Peter." Harry calls out.

Peter stops walking and he turns towards Harry.

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry blushes. "Besides, I want to know more about Benji's great daddy since he always talks about you."

"Great!" Peter says. "I'll call you later for the date and everything else."

"I'll be awaiting your call." Harry says, causing Peter to blush.

"Bye." The Parkers say to the teacher and they leave the room.

As soon as they got in the car, Peter notices his son smiling at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter chuckles.

"You and Mr. Osborn have a date." Benji says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do."

"What's a date?" 

"It's for grow ups, where they talk to one another and maybe kiss one another."

"Yuck! No kissing!" Benji exclaims, causing Peter to laugh.

"So what are we going to eat?"

"Hmmm....can we have spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Sure, buddy." Peter says. "Let's go home."

"Yay! _Spongebob Squarepants_ , here I come!"

Peter simply smiles.

Little do they know, Harry is dancing in his classroom because he's happy that he has a date.


	3. The Date-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date

Peter is currently in front of his mirror debating on a black and white checkered button up t-shirt or a plain black shirt to go along with his dark blue jeans pants.

He decides to go with the checkered shirt and tries to tame his hair.

Once he’s done, he glances at the mirror.

“Is this good?” He asks his reflection.

He sighs.

“Only I would talk to a mirror.” He says to himself.

The truth is, Peter is very nervous about this date with Harry. He hasn’t been out on a date for nearly three years and he doesn’t know what to say. He contemplates on writing some questions on his arms, but in the end, he doesn’t because he found it weird.

Peter runs his hand through his hair making sure that it is presentable and then grabs his cologne and sprays some on himself.

The doorbell rings.

“Here we go.” Peter says to himself.

He exits his room and spots his son at the door trying to open the door.

“Benji, what did I tell you about opening the door?”

“But it’s Uncle Randy!” The four year old whines. “I already saw him out the window.”

“And if it wasn’t Uncle Randy, then you would have been in deep trouble because they would have taken you away from me and you wouldn’t see Uncle Randy and Aunt MJ ever again.”

“No! I don’t want that!” Benji says as he steps away from the door hugging his daddy’s legs. “Sorry daddy.”

“It’s okay, buddy.” Peter says ruffling his son’s hair.

Peter opens the door.

“Petey!” Randy greets as he hugs his friend.

“Hey, Randy.” Peter says. “Hey, MJ.”

“Hey, tiger.” MJ says hugging Peter.

“Aunt MJ!” Benji says. “What did Uncle Randy bring me?”

The adults chuckle.

“I brought you _Cars 3_.” Randy says.

Benji runs towards him and thanks him profusely before running into the living room.

“You spoil him too much.” Peter says.

“Well he’s our godson, so we can spoil him as much as we like.”

Peer simply shakes his head at them.

“So, I will be going in a couple minutes after I brush my teeth and grab a sweater.”

“You’re coming back?” Benji asks his daddy, looking at him with a sad face.

“Of course I am buddy. I will be back, but for now, you are going to watch _Cars 3_ with Auntie MJ and Uncle Randy. Besides, I have to see you turn five in three weeks.” Peter says tickling his son’s side, making Benji squeal with laughter.

“So, you’re finally going out with Harry?” MJ asks Peter.

“Yes, and I am nervous.”

Randy chuckles.

“Well, try not to be nervous.” MJ says.

“Try not to talk about yourself a lot.” Randy says.

“And most of all, try not to make a fool out of yourself.” MJ and Randy say in unison.

“Ok.” Peter says.

“Be back by 11, and try not to drink a lot, alright?” Randy tells Peter.

Peter nods.

“Good.” Randy says as he nods his head.

“So, you know the rules.” Peter says. “No ice cream, no wild party, no junk after 8, and for the love of God, please no scary movies. I don’t need another repeat of what happened a couple months ago when you played _The Mummy._ That resulted in Benji sleeping in my bed for nearly six weeks.”

“We got it.” MJ says.

“Alright, I better get going.” Peter says. “Benji?”

Benji comes running.

“I’m going out now.” He says. “Be good for your aunt and uncle, listen to them, make sure you’re in your pj’s, brush your teeth before and say your prayers before you go to bed.”

Benji nods.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.” He says kissing his son's cheek.

“Bye, daddy.” Benji says.

“Thank you guys.” Peter says to his two friends.

“Have fun.” MJ says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Stay out of trouble.” Randy says winking at him.

“I will.” Peter says.

Peter gives Benji one last wave before leaving his house.

“So, who wants ice cream?” Peter hears Randy ask from outside his house.

“Me!” Benji yells.

Peter simply shakes his head, but he decides to ignore them.

“I can do this.” Peter says as he gets in his car.

Before he starts his car, he receives a text from Harry.

_‘I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see you.’_

Peter smiles as he puts his phone down and starts his car.

**♔**

“What if Peter doesn’t make it?” Harry says to the person on the other side of the phone as he is sitting at a table at the restaurant that they were meeting at tonight.

Gwen snorts.

“You’re a whole hour early, so you should calm down.” Gwen says. “And if you don’t calm down, I will come over there and beat your ass in a heartbeat.”

Harry pouts.

“And stop pouting.”

“How do you know I’m pouting?”

“Because every time you freak out, you start pouting.”

Harry sighs.

“I’m just worried that he won’t like me.”

“Well, he asked you out, so that’s telling you something.” Gwen tells him.

“That doesn’t help, Gwen.”

”Do you want me on the phone with you or do you want Felicia on the phone with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Harry says. “I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time with _him_.”

“Ugh, please don’t bring _him_ up again.” Gwen says as they refer to Harry's ex-boyfriend. ”He was useless. From the things that you told me about him, Peter seems like a good catch, even if his son is the youngest wingman in history.”

“If you can call Benji that.”

Harry looks up.

“Shit! He’s here!” Harry says as he sees Peter outside the window.

“Ok. I’m gonna let you go now.” Gwen says. “When you get back, we are going to expect all the details of this date, plus pictures and video if you have any.”

“Not likely on the latter part of your request.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks. See you when I get home.”

“Bye.” Gwen says before hanging up the phone.

Harry pockets his phone as Peter reaches the table.

“Hi.” Peter says as he sits down.

“Hello.” Harry says.

“You look good tonight.”

Harry blushes.

“Thanks. So do you.”

“Thank you.” Peter says as he blushes.

They both stand up and hug each other.

Harry felt….safe in Peter’s arms.

Peter never wanted to let go of Harry.

Plus he smelled good too.

They both pull away and sit back down.

A waiter came by the table and asked them what they wanted to eat.

Both men ordered their meal and began to talk.

**♔**

“So how did you get into teaching?” Peter asks as they are walking around the park after their meal.

“I love kids, a lot.” Harry says as he smiles.

“I could tell. Besides, Benji always talk about you. You’re like his Spider-Man.”

Harry smiles.

“And what about you? What’s being a lawyer like?”

“A bit tough. Some days are long and some days are just feels longer than the week itself to the point that I sometimes I can't even spend time with Benji at all. I work with my best friend Randy and it’s actually fun.”

“So if I needed a lawyer in the future, who am I gonna call?” Harry teases.

“Ghostbusters!” Peter sings jokingkly, causing Harry to crack up.

“You’re crazy!”

“So I’ve been told.” Peter admits as he starts to laugh.

**♔**

As the night went on, they continued to chat about any and everything they can. Harry would laugh at Peter’s corny jokes and Peter would laugh at Harry’s stories as a school teacher.

Then it got silent for a good moment.

The good kind of silent.

“Peter?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you ask me out?”

They both stop walking.

“I um……thought that you were cute, and I wanted to ask you out on the first day that I met you because I fell so hard so fast, like a montage in a movie, but I decided not to because I thought that it was uncommon to have a crush on a school teacher. But then, Benji always talks about how you would help all the students, how you encourage him and be a good daddy, so I asked you out because I find those qualities extremely hot.”

“Aww, you had a crush on the teacher?” Harry teases causing Peter to blush.

“Why does everyone do that?” Peter asks. “I honestly think that you’re beautiful and I wanted to see if you would actually go out on a date with me because not a lot of people want to go out with me because of Benji.”

Harry smiles a bit.

“I was actually going to ask you out too.” Harry bashfully admits.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry says. “From the sounds of it, you are a great man and a wonderful father.”

 _♪_ It’s a small world, after all _♪_ Peter sings.

“You’re so silly!” Harry chuckles.

“As much as I would like for this date to continue, I think it’s time that I head home.”

“Me too.” Harry says. “I have to teach some crazy kids something tomorrow.”

“This was really fun.” Peter says. “I haven’t had this much fun out in a long time.”

“Shall we do this again soon?”

“Definitely!” Peter says as they look into each other’s eyes. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

Harry nods trying not to feel disappointed.

As they got back to their cars, they both stand and look at each other before turning away.

“Night, Harry. Get home safe.”

“You too, Pete.”

As Peter was about to get into his car, Harry stopped him and pecked his cheek.

“Night, Pete.”

Peter pecks Harry’s lips.

“Text me when you get home.” Peter says when he breaks the kiss.

Harry nods.

**♔**

As soon as Peter stepped into his house, he saw Randy and MJ sleeping on the couch.

Peter smiled and he gently shook them.

“Guys?”

They woke up.

“You can go in the spare room.” Peter says.

Randy nods.

“So how was the date?” MJ asks.

“It was nice.” Peter says.

“You got some, didn’t you?”

“You wish, Randy.”

MJ smirks at her husband’s frown.

“Night.” Peter says as he shakes his head at his two friends.

Randy simply picked up his wife bridal style and they wished Peter a good night as well as they headed to the spare room.

Peter went to his room and placed his sweater on his bed before checking on his son. He quietly went into his son’s room and when he got to his son’s bed-

“Did you have fun, daddy?”

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” Peter says.

“I know. So did you have fun?”

“I did, but I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow before you go to school tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ok.”

“Night, buddy.” Peter says kissing his son’s forehead.

“Night, daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Peter says before leaving his son’s room.

Peter went back to his room and took off his clothes and put on his pjs.

“Is this going to be a relationship?” Peter wonders to himself.

At that moment, his phone buzzed.

_‘Made it home safely. Thanks for a great night. Can’t wait to do it again. PS: Benji's birthday is next Sunday. What do you suggest as a gift for him?'_

Peter smiles.

“This is going to be the start of a wonderful relationship.” Peter says before texting Harry back.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and Birthdays.

Harry was simply sitting at his desk watching the students doing simple things. Some were coloring, some were playing, and the rest were talking and laughing amongst each other.

It's moments like these where he loves being in the atmosphere of kids, even if he was 27 years old. He has even gone out on dates with Peter four other times, and he has been enjoying every date with Peter.

If you were to ask Harry how he felt about dating, he can honesty tell you that he's never ever felt like this at all, and he feels like another person when he's with Peter. Peter's been opening up to him, and he certainly wasn't shy to flirt with the single father.

He was always happy when he and Peter would have small conversations with one another when he takes Benji to school. What also made Harry happy was the fact that Peter would always text him in the morning, wishing him a good day long before he dropped Benji off at school, and good night texts, wishing him a sweet dreams. Those gestures made Peter sweet in Harry's eyes.

Benji on the other hand, doesn't know about them yet. Peter doesn't know how or when to tell him yet, but he doesn't worry about that yet.

"Mr. Harry!" Benji yells as he runs into the classroom.

"Hey, little man." Harry says ruffling Benji's hair. "How are you today you handsome little devil?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good." Benji says as he runs off towards his friends.

Harry watches as Benji runs off.

Before Harry can ask Benji where his dad is, he hears someone.

"You're Benji's teacher Harry right?" A feminine voice asks.

"Yes, I'm Benji's teacher." Harry confirms. "You're MJ, Benji's aunt right?"

"Yup."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Harry says holding out his hand. 

"Likewise." MJ says as she shakes the teacher's hand. "Anyway, Peter couldn't drop him off this afternoon. He and my husband had to work on some important cases today, so I came to drop him off."

"That's great." Harry says. "I would miss my favorite student if he didn't show up."

MJ smiles at her.

"Well it was very nice meeting you." MJ repeats in a suggestive tone as she smirks at him.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned making MJ smile even wider.

"Ah, feisty too?" MJ says. "No wonder Peter is in love with you."

"Peter's in love with me?" A blushing Harry asks her.

"He's in denial right now, but yes he is. So far you’re nice, and handsome? You've definitely got my blessing."

"Thanks."

"He'd probably kill me for saying this, but he hasn't had a date for over three years. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"Really?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. See, Peter's the kind of person that hides his feelings when it comes to dating because not a lot of people wanted to date a single father. He just wants to find someone who'll accept him and Benji."

Harry turns and spots Benji playing with a toy car. He smiles at the almost 5 year old.

"As much as I'd love to chat with you some more, one of your students is trying to play the glue."

Harry simply shakes his head and chuckles a bit.

"It was nice meeting and chatting with you MJ. Oh! And congrats on your little one that's coming!" Harry says to the red haired lady.

"Thank you, and it was nice meeting you too." MJ says. "I'll see you later, Benji!"

"Bye, Auntie MJ!" Benji says as he runs towards her and hugs her legs.

"Later, kiddo." MJ says as she leaves the classroom.

"Huey, what did I tell you about touching the glue?" Harry gently asks the child as he puts the top back on the glue. After he cleaned the boy up, he gently pushed him towards the Lego area to play with the other kids.

Harry cleaned the small little table, with the help of some of his students before class started.

 _'Peter loves me?'_ Harry thinks to himself thinking about his short conversation with MJ. He couldn't stop thinking about those words, at all .

**♔**

It's now 3:15 in the afternoon and Harry is outside with the kids for their parents to pick them up. Some were on the playground and some were standing with him talking to one another.

Suddenly. Harry felt some tapping on his leg.

"Hey, Benji." Harry greets with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Alex keeps pushing people off the slide." He says showing his teacher his elbow that now had scratches.

Harry sighs.

"Where is he?" Harry asks.

Benji points the slide where Alex is at. Harry walks over to the little boy.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"He's lying!" Jack, Benji's best friend says. "He's pushing our friends off the slide."

Alex shrinks.

"Everyone continue playing." Harry says. "Alex, you'll wait with me. I'll have to talk to your mom."

Alex huffs.

"Alex, it's not nice to push people, kiddo. You can really hurt someone like that."

Alex pouts. 

**♔**

After all the other students have been picked up, and his chat with Alex's mom, Peter arrived.

"Hey guys!" Peter greets his son and his boyfriend. "How's it going today?"

"We're good daddy!" Benji greets as he runs to his daddy and hugs his legs. "How was your day?"

"I helped a lady with blue hair." Peter says and his son starts laughing.

"So, were you a good boy today?"

"Yes I was, right Mr. Harry?" Benji says as he pulls away from his dad's legs.

"He did a great job in class." Harry confirmed, causing Benji to smile widely.

"And I was the line leader today!"

"That's great buddy!"

"I know!" Benji says happily. "Daddy, can I-"

Suddenly, a person blares their horn loudly from their car, causing the three boys to jump.

"Rude!" Benji yells at the person, causing the grown ups to laugh. "Can I ask Mr. Harry something?"

"Sure kiddo."

"Mr. Harry, will you please have dinner with us? Pretty please?"

 _‘Shit!’_ Peter thinks as he blushes.

He wasn't expecting that at all.

"I- that's alright, Benji." Harry says, declining politely.

"Mr. Harry, I insist! Please come eat with us."

Harry simply looks at Peter, who simply nods.

"Ok. I'd love to have dinner with you guys."

"Yay!" Benji cheers.

"I need to get my things." Harry says.

"Great." Peter says.

Once Harry grabs his things, the three leave the school grounds. 

**♔**

"So, what are we going to eat?" Harry asks as Peter is driving.

"Pizza!" Benji says.

"I hope you don't mind." Peter says.

"But who doesn't like pizza?" Harry snorts.

"Losers!" Benji yells from the back causing his teacher to laugh.

"Anyway, I hope you like the pizza place. We go there all the time."

"Yeah! The cheese is good!" Benji supplies.

Once they're at the pizza place, Benji notices his dad and his teacher laughing at something. He wonders if they like each other.

When Harry went to the restroom, a smiling Peter suddenly looks at Benji, who's also smiling.

"What are you grinning at?" Peter asks his son.

A smiling Benji simply shakes his head.

"So, what kind of pizza are you going to get?"

"Meat lovers!"

"Ok." Peter chuckles.

Harry returns to the table.

"So, what is your favorite thing to play with, Benji?" Harry asks his student.

"Hmmm, I love cars!" Benji says excitedly. 

 **♔**  

"So, thanks for dinner, Peter."

"What about me?" Benji asks. "I invited you!"

"I didn't forget." Harry says. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Benji. I really loved it."

"You're welcome!" Benji says. "Can we do it again soon? Pretty please?"

"Sure we can." Peter says.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry says as he exits Peter's car.

"I'll text you when we get home." Peter says.

"Bye, Mr. Harry."

"Bye, guys."

And with that, Peter drives off. 

**♔**

It’s officially Sunday, the day of Benji’s birthday party, Aunt May took Benji to the movies while Peter, MJ and Randy set up at the backyard where Peter was having the event. While Peter put streamers around the gazebo and set up the food table, MJ set up the tables where they would be eating and secured the balloons all around. It didn’t take as long as they thought it would, and so they spent the last half hour before guests showed up swinging on the adult swings and kissing on a nearby bench.

“You know, Peter, I thought that you were crazy for throwing Benji’s party outdoors, but I think that we’re having this outside,” MJ commented, looking around and seeming to be embracing the hot, but not too torturous, temperature, and the clear, blue sky.

“I know,” Peter said “But it was that or have it at your house, and you know how your neighbor is. Wretched old woman. She needs to go somewhere.”

“Will Aunt May be back in time?” Randy asks.

“Of course she will. I just hope she’ll like Harry.”

**♔**

Benji is having a good time just hanging with his aunt.

"It's my birthday!" Benji yells for the umpteenth time before he runs towards his friends.

"I know." Peter says for the umpteenth time trying to take food out for Benji's friends from school.

"So, how you holding up?" Randy asks as he is helping Peter take food out to the backyard.

"Today alone, crazy. With Harry, amazing!" Peter says with a carefree smile.

Randy chuckles.

“What?”

"I haven't seen that in a long time." 

"Seen what?"

"Your smile." Randy says. "It's a genuine one."

"Sorry about that." Peter says as he blushes.

"Don't worry about that. It's actually refreshing."

Peter chuckles.

"Here you go kids!" Peter announces.

The kids run to the table.

"So, can I be the best man?" Randy asks as they are back in the kitchen.

"It's too early for that!" Peter states as he looks for cups for the parents who are drinking.

The doorbell rings.

"I got it." Randy says.

"Thanks."

A moment later, Harry is in the kitchen with Randy.

"Hey, Parker." Harry greets.

"Harry!" Peter says. "You actually came!"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for anything at all. Besides, I was invited by a little five year old a week ago."

"Thank you for coming." Randy says.

"So, where is Benji?" Harry asks. "I brought a gift for him."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Stop making lovey-dovey eyes." Randy teases.

Both men look at him, cheeks red.

"Anyway, Benji's outside, but I'll go out his gift along with the other ones." Randy says taking the bag from Harry.

"Thanks. How's MJ?"

"No prob. As for MJ, she's getting anxious. We both are." Randy says as he walks away.

"I know that feeling." Peter says as he chuckles.

"So, how's it going?" Harry asks as he pecks Peter's cheek.

"Well, it's been a long few hours. Other than that, since you’ve gotten here, I think it’s safe to say that I'm alright."

"Awesome. Anything I can help with?"

"I'm making some margaritas for the parents who want some, so-"

"I got this." Harry says.

"You don't have to-"

"I got this." Harry repeats. "Go check on the kids."

"Alright." Peter relents.

A few minutes later, Harry is taking the drinks out to the backyard.

"Here you go." Harry says as he hands the adults margaritas. "I hope you enjoy them!"

Some of the parents are excited got the drinks while some of the moms were salivating over the Osborn man.

 _‘Every time.’_ Harry thinks internally.

“Are you having a good time?” Peter asks as he pops up next to Harry after the drinks are distributed.

“I am.” 

“That’s great.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Harry says kissing Peter’s cheek, causing the parents to groan in defeat.

“Harry, I’d like for you to meet my Aunt May.” Peter says. 

**♔**

Honestly, Harry was nervous to meet May, but in the end, he had a huge revelation. May did seem like a pleasant woman, and, though Harry had been a bit nervous before, he relaxed immediately. In fact, he loved the woman, and he instantly connected with her, even teasing Peter and his two friends.

Randy was put on picture-taking duty during the party with his Polaroid camera, and he took his job very seriously. He took photos of the food before they ate as well as various guests while they ate. He, of course, photographed Benji blowing out the candles on the _Wreck-It-Ralph_ themed cake as MJ coos at her godson. Peter on the other hand, was standing close by in case something were to go wrong, and he captured the birthday boy opening every single present.

Peter and Harry sat side-by-side, holding hands, while Benji opened up his gifts. Peter would occasionally have to free his hand to help Benji with a particularly difficult package, but usually, the now ‘independent’ five year old wanted to do it by himself. With every present that he opened, he would run to the person who gave him the gift and he would thank them profusely.

“Ok, here’s the last gift, from Mr. Harry.” Randy says handing his nephew the bag.

“Thank you, Uncle Randy.”

Benji rummages through the big bag.

“Take your time, Benji!” Peter yells, but his son ignores him.

Suddenly, Benji starts screaming happily.

He runs to his teacher.

“Thank you, Mr. Harry!” He says smiling widely at his teacher as he lifts his arms up.

Harry picks him up.

“Happy 5th birthday, little man.”

Benji kisses his cheek.

Everyone cooed at them.

Harry swore that he could just die at that moment.

Peter as well.

“Do you like your present?” Peter asks his son even though he doesn’t know what Harry gave his son.

“I love it, daddy!”

“So what did you get?”

“I got the _Cars_ backpack!” Benji says.

“And in that backpack, you’ll find everything _Cars_. You’ll find all three _Cars_ movies, sunglasses, a watch, a couple of t-shirts, a hat and a necklace.” Harry says.

Benji shouts with glee and peppers kisses all over Harry’s face.

“Well, it’s safe to say that Harry has literally won Benji over.” MJ says causing Peter to laugh.

“It’s safe to say that he’s won me over too.” Peter says. “Thank you, Harry.”

“My pleasure.”


	5. "Family" Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner And A Movie

"Daddy, are we really going to Mr. Harry's house?" An excited Benji asks his dad a few weeks later.

"Yes, we are going to Mr. Harry's house." Peter says as he fixes his son's pants.

"Yay!!!"

Peter laughs.

"Are we gonna eat pizza?"

"No, buddy."

Benji frowns.

"We're going to eat spaghetti and meatballs."

"Let's go, daddy! Let's go!" Benji says.

"We can't leave yet."

"Why not?" A pouting Benji asks.

"You don't have any shoes on."

Benji looks at his feet.

"Oh."

Peter laughs.

"If you put your shoes on now, then we can leave."

Benji rushes to his shoes.

Peter simply shakes his fondly at his son and follows him.

"Daddy, can you help me tie my shoes?"

Peter raises his eyebrow at Benji.

"Please?"

"Of course."

Peter helps his son tie his shoes.

"So why are we going to Mr. Harry's house, daddy?"

"It's his way of saying thank you for inviting him to dinner."

"Oh." Benji says.

"You're all tied up. Ready to go?"

"Yay!" Benji says as he runs to the door.

Peter sighs for a moment just taking in everything. Technically, this was supposed to be a date between the single father and the teacher, but Harry insisted that Benji eat with them. At first, Peter was reluctant, but in the end, he caved into Harry's request, because his best friends just learned that they were expecting a baby if their own, and Peter thought that they would need a night to themselves.

 _'I really hope that Benji will be okay with Harry and I dating.'_ Peter thinks to himself as he grabs their coats.

"Daddy, let's go!"

"Coming buddy." Peter says. "You forgot your jacket."

"The black one?"

"The black one." The father confirms.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, buddy. Now, off to Mr. Harry's house."

Benji cheers.

**♔**

"Wow!" Benji exclaims. "This house is big!"

"You said that when we dropped off after we ate pizza."

"But I need really looked at it!" Benji says. "Did it get bigger?"

Peter actually laughs at this.

"I don't think bud." Pete says as he turns the engine off. "Now, are you ready to go inside?"

"Yes, daddy!" Benji yells as he gets out from the back of the car. "It's spaghetti and meatballs!"

Peter gets out of the car, and Benji immediately grabs his hand.

Thank goodness they're in the driveway.

"You sure you're ready?"

Benji nods.

They walk to the door and Peter knocks on the door.

"Me. Harry! We're here!" Benji shouts.

"Benji, you know better than that." Peter warns.

Suddenly, the door opens, and the Parker boys come face to face with a blonde woman.

"Hi. I'm Peter and this is my son-"

"Benji!"

"No need to finish." The woman says. "I'm Gwen, and Harry's in the kitchen. Please, come on in."

"Thank you." The Parkers tell her.

"Ms. Gwen?"

"Yes, Benji?"

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you, cutie pie! You're pretty cute yourself." She says pecking his cheek, and he blushes.

If Peter's being honest with himself, this house is a lot bigger than his own house, and it's even bigger than his best friend's house.

"Harry, your husband and kid is here!" Gwen says in a sing-song kind of voice once they get to the kitchen.

"Watch it, Ms. Stacey, or else I'll sentence you to a month long punishment by taking over my class." Harry tells his friend.

Gwen's eyes widen, causing Benji to giggle.

"No thank you." Gwen says in horror.

"I thought so." Harry says smugly.

"Anyway, I have a date tonight, so I'll be leaving in a few minutes." Gwen says. "Let's go find a cartoon for you, little one."

"Spongebob?" Benji asks. 

"Harry has the movies here."

"Yay." Benji cheers as he takes Gwen's hand.

"It's very nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Peter says.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Osborn."

"Later, Stacey."

As soon as Gwen as Benji were both out of earshot, Peter hugged Harry.

"Not that I don't want a hug, what was that for?" Harry asks.

"Just....thank you for inviting us to your home."

"No problem, babe. Feel free to make yourself at home."

They exit the kitchen and spot Benji taking off his jacket and placing it on the couch next to him as he watches Spongebob.

"So, are you excited to eat some spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Of course." Peter says. "Are you a chef or something?"

"No, but I cook a lot. I mean, I'm not a pro but I can cook a lot of decent meals."

"I can't wait to eat your spaghetti."

"Me too!" Benji supplies causing the grown ups to laugh. "Just make sure it tastes good, or else I'll give you a bad review."

"You got it." Harry says.

"He's serious you know." Peter says a few minutes later as he and Harry go to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yup. One time we went to Target, this man had a hat that was horrible, and Benji called his hat trash."

"Yikes!"

"I know, but it really was a trashy hat." Peter says as he shrugs in discomfort.

"At least you have an honest kid on your hands."

"I'm happy about that myself." Peter says through a sigh.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime." Peter says as he looks into Harry's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes.....they're really beautiful."

"Thanks." Harry says as he blushes. "Your eyes are a pretty shade of brown and your hair is hot."

"I never knew you looked at my hair."

Harry turns away from Peter, completely embarrassed.

"Hey." Peter says turning Harry around to face him. "I liked the compliment, so thank you."

He pecks Harry's lips.

Benji suddenly starts laughing causing the grown ups to laugh.

"So, I think it's time to cook the pasta." Peter says as he notices the covered boiling pot of water overflowing.

"Good eye." Harry says as he takes the cover off the pot and dumps the uncooked pasta into the pot. "Now, all I have to do is cook the meatballs."

"I'll help."

"Ok. Could you grab the tray in the fridge while I get the skillet?"

"Sure." 

**♔**

"This is good Mr. Harry!" Benji says through a mouthful of food.

"Benji, what did I tell you about speaking with your mouth full of food?"

"Not to do that." Benji says through another mouth full of food.

Peter sighs.

"Thank you, Benji." Harry says. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's even better than daddy's spaghetti."

Harry laugh at Peter's shocked expression.

"I'm pretty sure that your spaghetti is good." Harry tells him.

"Thanks." Peter says.

"Mr. Harry, how did you learn how to cook?"

"I learned from my mom. She was an excellent cook. I think she still bakes too."

"Does she make awesome birthday cakes?"

"Benji, your birthday passed already." Peter says.

"There's always next year." Benji sasses.

"Keep it up, and I'll take away your backpack and your _Cars_ movies."

"No, don't do that daddy! Mr. Harry, don't let him do that!" Benji begs.

"Sorry buddy, but I do have to agree with your dad on this one. You wouldn't want to be on Santa's naughty list, would you?"

"No! I'm sorry daddy."

"Alright. You're forgiven."

"Yay!"

"But no dessert."

"Aww." Benji pouts. "No fair!"

 **♔**  

When Peter went to the bathroom after dinner, Harry gave Benji a cookie.

"Eat this fast." Harry says. "This will be our little secret."

Benji grins and takes the cookie from his teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Harry!"

Benji quickly eats the cookie before Peter returns to the living room.

"So, do you guys want to watch a movie or a TV show?"

"Movie!" The Parker boys say causing Harry to laugh.

"Great! I'll put in _Aladdin_."

"Genie!" Benji yells happily. “I love _Aladdin_!”

Peter chuckles and he grabs a cookie off the plate.

“I thought you loved _Spider-Man_ , _Wreck-it-Ralph_ and _Cars_?” Harry asks the five year old.

“I love _Aladdin_ more!”

“He’s right. He loves Princess Jasmine out of all the Disney princesses.”

“Shhh!” Benji says. “Don’t spell all my secrets!”

The grown ups laugh.

 **♔**  

“What does your fortune cookie say?” Harry asked Peter as Benji was singing along to _A Whole New World_ during the end credits.

“Mine says _‘_ _A foolish man listens to his heart. A wise man listens to cookies._ ’ Thank goodness I’m a foolish man.” Peter says.

Harry chuckles as he breaks his cookie.

“Mine says _‘Flattery will go far tonight.’_ What a fortune.”

“Benji, you wanna read this one?” Peter offers after his son’s rendition of _A Whole New World_ is over.

“Yes, please.”

Benji takes the cookie and breaks it.

“You will die alone and poorly dressed.” He read from the paper.

He frowns.

“Stupid cookie. I’m cute and I dress nice.” Benji says as he crushes the cookie with his tiny fist, causing the adults to chuckle.

“Of course you are dressed nice.” Harry says. “The cookie is practically naked. Besides, you are a handsome young boy.”

“I’m not a boy.” Benji says as he flexes his arms. “I’m a man.” 

“Then you’re a handsome young man.” His teacher says as he chuckles.

Peter simply shakes his head fondly at these two.


	6. Parkers, 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's The Deal?

A few days later, Benji was doodling on a piece of paper that his teacher had given to everyone.

"Hmm, I need more brown." Benji says to his friend, Jack.

"Here you go." Jack says handing Benji his brown crayon.

"Thank you." Benji says as he takes the crayon from his friend.

"Any time."

As he was coloring the picture of him and his dad, Alex popped up.

"Where's your mommy?" He asks.

"He's drawing a picture of him and he's daddy." Jack says.

"So you don't have a mommy?" Alex asks Benji.

"No."

"You're gross. Maybe that's why your mommy left because you're gross." Alex says before he walks away.

Benji starts to sniffle.

"It's okay, Benny." Jack says as he hugs his best friend. "You're not gross at all. Besides, I don't have a daddy either because he died. Whatever that means."

Benji gives his friend a small smile before he and his best friend go to their teacher.

"Mr. Harry?" Jack says holding his best friend's hand.

"What's up, Jack?" Harry says as he turns to look at his two students.

He feels his heart break at the sight of Benji's face.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Jack looks at his friend and nods his head at Benji.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" Benji asks his teacher as his tears start to fall. 

**♔**

After hearing the whole story from the two five year olds, Harry keeps Benji close to him while the others play with each other.

"Benji?"

"Yes, Mr. Harry?" Benji says as his tears are falling.

"I don't know what happened between your mommy and your daddy, but you aren't gross at all. All that matters is that you have an awesome daddy who does his very best to raise you by himself, with the help of your Auntie MJ, Uncle Randy and your Gran May, ok?"

Benji nods and he gives his teacher a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Harry. I'm happy that I also have you too."

"Anytime, buddy." Harry says as he hugs the five year old back.

**♔**

"Hey guys." Peter says cheerfully as he is knocking on the frame of the opened classroom door. He notices Harry in his seat with a tear-stained Benji in his lap, quietly sleeping.

"You’re a strong little boy." Harry says to his sleeping student. "You'll be alright."

"What happened?" Peter asks as he rushes to his five year old.

“From what Benji and his friend Jack told me, Alex was picking on him for not having a mom.”

“Wha-”

“I already talked to his parents, and he is in big trouble. After they made Alex apologize to Benji, they had spanked him before they left.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Peter says.

“Anytime.”

“Benji.” Peter says as he takes Benji from Harry’s lap. “Benji.”

Benji stirs awake and he hugs his dad.

“Daddy!” He cries holding on to his daddy tightly.

“I’m here, buddy.”

“Did mommy leave me because I was gross? Was I a mistake?” Benji cries.

Peter hugs his son and cups his face.

“Listen buddy, you’re mother didn’t leave you because you were gross. When I met your mom, she was my best friend for a long time, but there was something that I didn’t know about her at all. I was still in school when you were born and we didn’t have any money at all and all she wanted to do was party because she was selfish. As much as I loved your mother at that time, it was clear that she didn’t love me back the same way I loved her. Your mom and I weren’t meant to be together forever, but we did love each other. We were supposed to get married before you came along, but then after a while, I realized that we weren’t in love the way we were supposed to be. So, we decided that we shouldn’t stay together. You were only a baby. Your mom and I weren’t meant for each other and she may not have wanted you, but I wanted you because you are the best thing to ever happen to me. “

“Really?” Benji sniffles.

“Really.” Peter confirms. “Your Auntie MJ, Uncle Randy and my Auntie May all love you, ok?”

“And Mr. Harry loves me too.” Benji says. “I’m lucky that he’s my teacher.”

Peter nods at his five year old.

“Thank you for being my teacher, Mr. Harry.” The five year old says as he hugs his teacher again.

“You are very welcome.” Harry says.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, daddy. Thank you.”

“Anytime, buddy.” Peter says. “Now, let’s get out of here.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Well, since you had a tough day, we should get some ice cream.”

Benji perks up.

“Can I get some extra sprinkles?”

“Sure.” Peter says. “Besides, I have some good news. Your uncle and I got a promotion at work, so I will be getting more money, which means that…..”

“Does that mean that I get a dog?!”

“Maybe.” Peter responds. 

“Yay!” Benji cheers as he hugs his dad. 

“Congrats on the promotion, Peter.” 

“Thanks, Harry.”  Peter responds. “Would you like to come with us?”

“Please, Mr. Harry?” 

“Sure.”

“Yay! I’ll go get my things!” Benji says rushing off.

“If you want, we can celebrate your promotion, just the two of us.” Harry offers. “It’s not everyday you get a promotion.”

“Sure.” Peter says.

“I’m ready to go!” Benji says.

“Let’s go.”

 **♔**

“You really don’t have to do this.” Peter says as he and Harry are in the car.

“I wanted to. You deserved it because you and Randy have worked so hard to make partner. That deserves a celebration in itself, even if Randy didn’t want to join us.” Harry states as he pecks Peter’s lips. “So, what are you in the mood for, babe?”

“Hmmm, I’m in the mood to go to the arcade.”

“Let’s go to my other house.”

“Other house?”

“I’m an Osborn, remember?”

“Right.” Peter says dumbly.

“Lucky for you, we’re ten minutes away.”

A few minutes later, they’re at a big house.

“This place is huge!!!” Peter exclaims.

“I know. I rarely step into this house since I’m single.” Harry says. “So, let’s go to the arcade room.”

**♔**

“I am the air hockey champion!” Peter proudly announced, literally patting himself on the back, and Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the fact that he was smiling. He swore that he could’ve dropped dead just by looking at Peter’s smile.

“You cheated.” Harry joked, putting down his puck and walking over to Peter, who put an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him ever so slightly closer.

“How do you cheat at air hockey?” Peter asked, looking down the short distance between him and Harry and staring him directly in the eyes.  

“You tell me.” Harry said, clearing his throat subtly afterward, unsure of why his voice was suddenly struggling. Well, he wasn’t really unsure, but the truth was embarrassing, so he preferred not to think about it.           

“I would tell you, but I’m not a cheater.” Peter told him, his thumb gently drawing circles in Harry’s hip.

“Good,” Harry said weakly, though he thought (and sincerely hoped) that the sound was only off to his own ears. “Cheaters are awful.”

“I agree.” Peter says. “That’s the second biggest reason why Benji’s mom left us” Peter says. “Liz left me for John Jameson because he had more money than I did.”

 _‘That bitch, Liz.’_ Harry angrily thinks to himself wondering why anyone would hurt Peter and Benji like that.  

“Where to next?” Peter asks snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

“Well. I can cook something.” Harry suggests.

“No, I can cook something.”

“Rock-paper-scissors for it?”

“Fine.” Peter said, getting his hands ready.

“Alright,” Harry said, getting prepared as well. “Rock, paper, scissors.” 

“Shit!” Peter exclaimed when he chose rock and Harry chose paper, and then he looked around apologetically to make sure no one was offended by his language. “You cheated.” he said.

“How do you cheat at rock-paper-scissors?” Harry questioned through his laughter.

“You tell me, sweet cakes.” Peter said. Harry laughed.

“I won. I’m cooking.”       

“I think the loser should have to cook, actually.” Peter suggested.

“Nope.” Harry told him. Running out of ways to convince Harry, Peter stuck out his bottom lip, widening his eyes to look even more like a puppy than usual. It was adorable, and maybe would have been heartbreaking under other circumstances, but all Peter succeeded in doing was making Harry laugh again.          

“Not gonna work.” Harry said. Peter sighed dramatically.          

“Fine.” He finally gave in. “Next time is on me.”          

“Yes, sugar lips. Whatever you say.”        

“I’m serious.”        

“Alright.”

Peter narrowed his eyes once more, unsure how to take Harry, but then he smiled and straightened his posture.

**♔**

“Shit, this was fucking good.” Peter says as he finishes his chicken pot pie that Harry made.

“I know. You can thank my mom for that.” He says.

“Well, I thank your mom for teaching you how to cook.” Peter says raising his glass of white wine. 

“To Emily Osborn.”

“To Emily.”

They drink their wine and Peter sighs contently. 

“Harry?”

“Pete?”

“I think I should tell you the whole story about Liz and I.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I need to.” Peter says. “It was bound to come up eventually.”

“Alright. Let me get more wine.”

A few minutes later after Harry grabbed two bottles of wine from the wine cellar, Peter began telling him the story.

“Well, I first met Liz at a high school party at the beginning of freshman year and we instantly became friends. We always made frequent trips to the mall, and Liz would make sure to put things she knew that I would like in our basket to give to me, we watched movies, went to arcades, so on and so forth. We would hot wire cars, sell cologne, break curfew, drink a bit, it was all in good fun.

“By the time we were in college, we were dating. I was on top of the world because she was everything I ever wanted in a person. She was smart, intelligent, had a nice body, gave good advice, but most of all, she was down to earth. Or at least that what I thought.  I didn’t have a lot of money growing up and I would always try to manage my money correctly, but she always needed more. When I found out that she was pregnant, we were both over the moon. By the time that Benji was born a few days after our second year of law school, she was completely over the fact that we spent all our money on Benji. She just kept getting mad that I would use whatever money I had leftover on Benji instead of buying her clothes, shoes, purses, so on and so forth. Long story short, because it’s a long one, the day before Benji was a month old, she packed her bags and left. She ran off without any explanation, custody papers that were all in my name, and a crappy letter saying that she wasn’t going to raise a brat that required more time and money than her. So she found John and she started dating him, leaving me to take care of Benji.”

“Wow.” Harry says in shock and in disgust. “That bitch, Liz! I just can’t imagine not wanting my child at all.”

“I don’t know how I was able to take care of Benji and go to school at the same time, but I knew that I wasn’t going to abandon him like Liz did. I was lucky that Randy, MJ, my aunt and uncle helped me along the way. I don’t know how Benji and I would have turned out if it weren’t for them, and I am grateful for it. It was hard, but eventually, I got the hang of being a single father, which I am thankful for.”

“I am proud of you for doing whatever you needed to do for both you and Benji, Peter. I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to be a single father, but from what I’ve seen, you’re doing a spectacular job.”

“Thanks, but sometimes I feel like a failure.”

“Why?”

“I want to give him the world, but the world has limits.” Peter says. “It also sucks that he only has one parent in his life instead of two. I feel like no matter what I do, it isn’t enough for him, especially since there are times when I get home super late and don’t even get to spend time with him.”

Harry kisses him softly.

“What was that for?”

“For being the best father you can be under extreme pressure and such.”

Peter kisses Harry back. 

“Thank you for listening and for the dinner.”

“Thank you for being comfortable with me.” 


	7. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing/Stay The Night.

A couple months after Christmas, Peter decided that he wants to invite Harry over for a sleepover.

"Is it too soon?" Peter asks MJ for the millionth time. "What if he says no?"

"Peter, you like him, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Benji loves him, right?"

"Right."

"Then ask Harry to stay the night. The world won't end if he rejects the offer."

"But-"

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that Benji would like Harry to be his other father."

"You think so?"

"Yup. Hell, even Randy is banking on it. He’s even waiting on a wedding invitation from the both of you, so you better get on it."

Peter smiles.

**♔**

The next night later, Peter and Harry are at a karaoke bar before their date night ends.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Peter approached the blonde man, feeling a rush of confidence that was no doubt the alcohol pulsing around his system.

"No, thank you, babe." Harry said politely, fiddling with a straw as Peter kisses his cheek.

"Come on, I think you need to get on this level".

After an awkward pause, Harry shrugged, giving in. "That'd be great."

As Peter handed Harry a drink, he grinned.

"Thanks, babe."

“Anytime.” Peter says as Harry pecks his cheek. “So are you having a good time?”

“Well….”

Peter pouts.

“Of course I am. This is one of the best nights that I’ve ever had in a long time.” Harry says.

Peter smiles.

“Should we do a duet?”

“I- uh…..” Peter starts.

“Don’t be shy now, even though you’re cute when you’re looking scared.”

Peter blushes.

“Sing with me?” Harry asks as he holds his hand out.

Peter takes a drink from his drink.

“Let’s get this over with.” Peter says nervously as he takes Harry’s hand.

Harry chuckles as they walk over to the guy running the karaoke machine.

“Babe, what song do you want to sing?” Harry asks.

“Is _Me & You Against The World_ from-”

“ _Rags_?” The guy answered. “There sure is.” He tells the couple.

“Great!” Peter says excitedly causing Harry to chuckle.

**♔**

A few minutes later after the previous singer is done, Peter and Harry are now singing _Me and You Against The World._

 _‘Put your heart in it, You can go the distance, Me And You Against The World, Sky is the limit. Push to the finish. Me And You Against The World. We did it for love. We tried and we won. We'll never give up. It's Me And You Against The World.’_ Both men sang.

 _‘What I know right now, is I came so far to my heart He's got a key. I was lost then you found me. Through all the glamour. That's the lights and the cameras. Honestly, all you saw was me. You didn't care what they said. You stood by me instead. Together, we're a stronger team, oh.’_ Harry sang.

 _‘Put your heart in it, You can go the distance, Me And You Against The World, Sky is the limit. Push to the finish. Me And You Against The World. We did it for love. We tried and we won. We'll never give up. It's Me And You Against The World.’_ Both men sang to one another as the crowd starts to go wild.

 _“I know from my dreams, they say I'm crazy. No matter what, we go around. It feels like we both are certain. It's the real thing, nothing beats the feeling. Only our hearts can know. Who cares what they say? They can't get in our way. Two dreamers just dreaming alo-o-one.”_ Peter sang. 

 _‘Put your heart in it, You can go the distance, Me And You Against The World, Sky is the limit. Push to the finish. Me And You Against The World. We did it for love. We tried and we won. We'll never give up. It's Me And You Against The World.’_ Both men sang, now dancing to the song they are singing.

 _“We fight together. We're down forever.”_ Harry sang to Peter.

 _“Me And You Against The World.”_ Both men sang to one another.

 _“We stick together and it gets better.”_ Peter sang to Harry.

 _“Me And You Against The World.”_ Both men sang to one another, again.

 _‘Put your heart in it, You can go the distance, Me And You Against The World, Sky is the limit. Push to the finish. Me And You Against The World. We did it for love. We tried and we won. We'll never give up. It's Me And You Against The World.’_ Both men sing together as the crowd continues to cheer for them.

 _‘Put your heart in it, You can go the distance, Me And You Against The World, Sky is the limit. Push to the finish. Me And You Against The World. We did it for love. We tried and we won. We'll never give up. It's Me And You Against The World.’_ Both men sing as they take each others hand’s and bow as they finish the song.

The crowd goes wild.

“Give it up for the lovely couple!” The MC says as Harry and Peter wave and bow humbly to the crowd.

“That was fun!” Peter says.

“It was.” Harry agreed as they walk of the stage holding hands, smiling like total idiots.

“I’m ready to go. Would you like to spend the night over?” Peter asks, hoping that Harry would accept.

“Sure, but I don’t have any clothes.”

“Don’t worry about that, babe. I’ll give you some.”

Harry kisses him.

**♔**

“I know that it’s not much, but it’s home.” Peter tells Harry as Peter is giving Harry a proper tour of the house once MJ and Randy left.

“I like it.” Harry honestly tells him.

“Come on.” Peter says as he takes Harry’s hand in his.

The first stop they make is to Benji’s room.

“I’ll be back.” Peter says as he steps into Benji’s room.

Harry watches as Peter kisses his son’s forehead, and his heart melts at the sight. Peter then covers Benji’s little body with the thick blanket and leaves the room.

“That was sweet.” Harry tells him.

“Thanks.” Peter smiles as he leads Harry to his bedroom.

“So, what do you have in mind?”

“Well, I just thought that we could just chill and talk in bed.”

“That’s it?” A crestfallen Harry asks.

“Well, I don’t want to rush anything just yet. Plus, Benji is here so….”

“Point taken.” Harry says in realization momentarily forgetting about Benji.

“I promise you we’ll get to that step in our relationship soon.” Peter promised. “Plus, I’ll need to pick up some condoms and lube.”

Harry pecks Peter’s lips.

“Let me find you some clothes to sleep in.”

“Ok.” Harry says.

Peter moves to the other side of the room as Harry sits down on Peter’s bed. He notices a picture of Peter and Benji when he was a baby on the nightstand, just smiling widely.

Harry chuckles.

He notices another picture of Benji posing and this time, Harry can’t help but smile widely because the father and son duo really look alike.

“Here you go.” Peter says handing Harry a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt.

“Thanks.” Harry says. “You two really make a beautiful family.”

Peter smiles.

“I wish I can have that one day.”

“You will.” Peter says as they change from their street clothes to their pajamas.

“I hope so. And I also hope to get back in touch with my parents.” Harry says.

It’s silent for a moment as they finish changing into the pajamas. They now lie down in bed, under the covers, face to face.

“What happened between you and your parents?” Peter quietly asks.

Harry sighs.

“Well, my parents disowned me in the middle of my junior year of high school. See, I came out to my parents that I was gay at 16 after finally admitting it to myself after years of my discovery. They didn’t take lightly to it, especially since they found a pair of boxers that weren’t mine plus the fact that I didn’t want to work at my dad’s company, so they cut me off, financially and changed their number. I lived with Gwen and her folks for the remainder of high school, found a job and when college came around, I tried contacting my parents, but they had moved and changed their number and so did I.”

“And Oscorp? Did you try visiting you dad at Oscorp?”

“I did, but I had been banned from Oscorp ever since the fallout.”

Peter pecks Harry’s lips then caresses his cheek.

“I’m so sorry that you had to go through that.”

Harry gives him a small smile.

“Sorry to bring down the mood of the night.” Harry says apologetically.

“Hey, that’s what boyfriends are for, right?”

“Right. And look at the bright side, babe. Thankfully, I had saved a good amount of money, so I invested my money and I became a millionaire, which means that you have a multi-millionaire boyfriend, who’s also a teacher, on your hands.”

Peter chuckles and shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend.

“You know I don’t care about the money.”

“I know. Benji’s the most important thing in your life, so I don’t expect money to be the thing that you care about the most. Besides, money is a nice thing to have however, it isn’t important to me either. I love to teach kids at the age just before life kicks them in the ass.”

Peter laughs at that.

“So, let’s find something to watch.” Peter says as he turns on the TV.

They find an old episode of _Scandal_ on TV and they leave it on that channel.

“I love Olivia Pope!” Harry exclaims.

“Me too! I love her with relationship with Huck!”

“Me too!” Harry agrees. “Are you Team Ola-”

“Bleh!” Peter exclaims. “I can’t stand his frog looking ass! Team Olitz all the way!”

Harry laughs in agreement as he’s a Team Olitz fan as well.

“This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.” Harry says.

“It sure will be.” Peter says as he wraps his arms around Harry.

**♔**

“I love lying on your bed.” Harry says hours later.

“Why’s that?” Peter asks as he turns the TV off.

“Because sometimes it feels like I’m sleeping on rocks and your bed is comfy.” Harry says as he placed his head on Peter’s chest.

Peter swears his whole stomach flutter, feeling as this has been happening for years now.

As Harry started to fall asleep, he cuddled closer to Peter, intertwining their legs together.

“Night, babe.” Harry says sleepily as his head is on Peter’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, babe.” Peter says quietly as he pecks Harry’s forehead.


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats And Breakfast Time!

The next morning, Harry’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times, realizing that he had a good night’s sleep with Peter’s arms around his waist. He took in Peter’s features, and realized that Peter was the most beautiful man he’s ever met in his entire life. The few wrinkle lines on the father’s forehead, strong jawline, and the sexy pouty lips were all a turn on for him, indicated by his morning wood. All that, plus the fact that Peter’s body was a wonderland that he wanted to explore, Harry was completely happy and safe.

“Peter?” Harry whispered.

“Huh?” Peter asks sleepily.

“I think I should go.”

Peter wakes up.

“What was that?”

“I think I should go.” Harry repeats.

“Why?” Peter whines.

“I don’t know how Benji will react to me being here.”

“Eh, don’t worry about that. Benji sleeps in late on the weekends, so you’re safe.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure babe.” Peter says. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Ok, but first, I have to go to the bathroom.” Harry says. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

Peter unwraps his arms from Harry’s waist and Harry moves from the bed and starts walking to the door. When he opened the door, Benji was on the other side with his teddy bear.

“Benji?!” A shocked Harry asks.

Peter quickly sits up.

“Mr. Harry?” Benji asks rubbing his eyes as Harry pulls the door a little to hide his morning wood. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh- we were having a sleepover.” Harry tells the five year old.

“Ooh!” Benji says smiling at his teacher. “Can I join?”

“I wouldn’t mind, but you’ll have to ask your daddy.”

“Daddy, can I join in? Please?” Benji begs.

“It’s alright with me.”

“Yay!” Benji yells as Harry opens the door a little more wider letting the five year old in the room. He watches as Benji runs into the room, jumping a few times to successfully get in the bed and under the covers.

“I’ll be back.” Harry says, smiling to himself as he goes to the bathroom.

A minute later, Harry goes back to the room and into the bed.

“So, is this a date?” Benji asks both men.

“No.” Peter says.

“You’re lying, daddy.”

“What?!” A shocked Peter asks.

His own son just called him out.

“I heard Auntie MJ and Uncle Randy talking about your date with Mr. Harry.” Benji tells him.

Harry only giggles.

“So, what if I said that this was a date between the two of us?” The father asks his son.

Benji thinks about it for a moment.

“I’d be happy, because Mr. Harry makes you happy.” Benji says happily. “Thank you for making me and my daddy happy, Mr. Harry.”

“I’m happy to make you both happy, Benji.”

Benji smiles at his teacher.

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Peter says as he wraps his arms around Benji and Harry.

“Night.” Benji says as he makes himself comfortable in Peter’s arms.

“Night, kiddo.” Harry says.

**♔**

A few hours later, Benji and Peter wake up in the bed alone.

“Where’s Mr. Harry?” Benji asks.

“I don’t know.” Peter says. “But I know that I’m hungry. Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Yeah!” Benji says as Peter lifts him up and they walk downstairs.

“So, are you guys up for chocolate chip pancakes?” Harry asks as the father and son duo step into the kitchen.

“Me!” Benji says as Peter puts him down.

“Great.” Harry says.

“Go wash your hands.” Peter tells his son and his son rushes to the bathroom. “So, you did all this?”

“Yup, as a thank you for the date.” Harry says.

Peter smiles at his boyfriend.

“You’re the best.” Peter says as he kisses Harry’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Harry says. “So, I make pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon and I cut up some fruit.”

Is there anything else you can do?”

Harry chuckles.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

“I can’t wait to find out.” Peter says as Benji makes his way back to the kitchen.

“Let’s eat!” Benji says as Peter moves to the sink and washes his hands.

**♔**

“Well, as much fun as this was, I really have to get going.” Harry says once they’ve cleaned the kitchen table and washed up the dirty dishes and stuff.

“Why?” A sad Benji asks as tears are filling his eyes.

“I have to go help my friend Gwen with a project that she’s doing.”

“Oh.” Benji sadly says, pouting as he hangs his head.

“Hey, don’t worry kiddo.” Harry says as he kneels and lifts the five year old’s chin. “You and I will see each other at school on Monday and if it’s okay with your daddy, I can sleep over again really soon.” 

“Really?”

“Really, and we can make some waffles or toast.” Harry promises as he holds up a pinky.

Benji binds his pinky with Harry before he hugs his teacher.

Peter’s heart swells.

“Well, I have to get going now before Gwen loses her mind and shave her hair off.”

Benji laughs.

“Bye-bye, Mr. Harry.”

“Bye, Benji.” Harry says. “See you later, Peter.”

“Later, Harry.” Peter says as he forces himself not to kiss Harry.

Harry grabs his keys and leaves the Parker household.

Benji sighs and makes his way over to the couch.

Peter follows him.

“So, are you really happy that Mr. Harry and I were on a date?” Peter asked his son after the teacher left.

“Yes. He makes us smile and he makes good spaghetti and chocolate chip pancakes.” Benji says. “He also helps me with my homework and he cheers me up when I’m sad, so he’s the best!”

Peter smiles.

“Can he live here with us, daddy?!”

The question took Peter off guard.

“We’ll see kiddo.” Peter promised. “We’ll have to wait a little while before I ask him.”

“But why?”

“Because we need to date longer before he moves in with us, Uncle Randy and Aunt MJ's baby is almost here, so maybe he'll join us when we help the them, plus we need to make sure that he enjoys staying over here a few times before he lives with us.” 

“Ok.”

Peter tickles his son for the heck of it to see his smile.

“Ok! Ok!” Benji says through his laughter.

“So, are you ok if Harry and I date?”

“Yes, but don’t kiss around me. Aunt MJ and Uncle Randy do it all the time.” Benji whines.

Peter chuckles.

“I love you, buddy.” Peter says as he hugs his son.

“Love you too, daddy.” 

“So, what are we gonna watch?”


	9. Sunny Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later....

It's the beginning of the new school year, and Peter woke up with the sun shining in his face. He struggles to keep his face hidden on his pillow as he pulls Harry closer to him. Peter simply lies there, staring at his boyfriend's eyelashes, pouty lips, messy bed hair and his worry lines. If you were to ask Peter how he felt about Harry, he'd say that he thought they he was beautiful in every sense of the word. He can't believe that it’s almost been a year since he and Harry have been together, along with a six year old Benji, who's still sassy and getting smarter and smarter with each and every passing day. 

Benji, who's still small, looks more and more like his father every passing day, is happy that Harry is still hanging around them. The father and son duo have moved into a four bedroom house that had a large backyard which was perfect since Peter wanted to start a family with his boyfriend. He just needed the courage to ask Harry to move in with them, which was odd since Harry had a considerable amount of his things in the house. After all, it took him about four months to officially ask him to be his boyfriend. Overall, Peter was extremely happy that he is in a happy place in his life, and that this is the longest relationship he's been in since Benji came along.

"Morning, Pete." Harry greets as he wakes up.

"Morning, babe." Peter greets as he kisses Harry's cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"It was wonderful." Harry gushes. "I love waking up to your pudgy face."

"I'm not pudgy." Peter pouts.

"I know babe, but you’re my pudgy." 

Peter hums.

"Can I be your squishy instead of your pudgy?"

"You can be whatever you like." Harry says as he places both of his hands on Peter's face, pinching his cheeks. 

Peter smiles.

"You know, your cheeks are squishy like Benji's."

"I can't believe you're comparing me to my five year old." Peter laughs.

"Correction: _our_ five year old, and you are welcome." Harry says. "I can't believe he's about to be six."

"I know." 

"Benji's only been in my life for a full year, and he's growing up so fast." Harry says as he snuggles into Peter's side.

Peter nods.

"I'm gonna get breakfast ready." Peter says a few minutes later. "Besides, I think Benji should be waking up soon."

"Great. I need a few more minutes."

Peter rips the blankets off the bed.

"What'd you do that for?" Harry squeals. "It's cold in here!"

"I told you to put your underwear back on." A naked Peter countered even though he's eying his boyfriend's naked body with dried cum on the back of Harry's thighs as his boyfriend turns around with his face in the pillow.

Harry whines before he turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Well you said that you liked it when I sleep naked in the summertime! And don't get me started on sleeping naked in the summertime, Parker. You slept naked too, so don't act like you hate when I'm naked."

"I love when you're naked. And to be honest, I really want to make love to you again since I'm getting hard again."

"Well, you're probably gonna have to wait until later." Harry says as he puts on Peter’s underwear.

"Ah-huh." Peter says seductively as he gets in Harry space and squeezes his ass cheeks.

"No more of my booty for you. That'll be one night in detention for squeezing my ass and for not using a condom." 

"I'm sorry for squeezing your ass, but I'm not sorry for the lack of protection, that we ran out of months ago." Peter says as he puts on the other pair of underwear that was lying on the floor, which is Harry’s. "If I apologize for squeezing your ass, will that get me out of detention?"

Harry thinks about this for a moment.

"That depends." The teacher says. 

"On?"

"If you give me a lap dance....with a gift I have for you."

"What gift?"

Harry grabs his bag, pulls out a piece of fabric and hands it to Peter.

"When did you get this?" A smiling Peter asks as he eyes the thong.

"Two days ago."

"Well, which way is the front?"

"It depends on how freaky you want to get." Harry says seductively.

Peter kisses him hungrily.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Harry says.

"Now, I'm off to the bathroom then I'll make breakfast." Peter says after he puts on a pair of shorts.

"See you in a bit." Harry says as he grabs his items to take a shower and get ready for school.

**♔**

Peter peeked into his son's room, smiling when he saw the small lump under the covers. He steps into room that's wall covered in many drawings that Harry and Benji created over the last year, pictures and little trinkets. When he got to the bed however, all he found were two pillows under the cover.

"Hmm, now where did Benji go?" He asks, figuring that his son is hiding. 

He checks the closet, under the bed and in the other vacant rooms, but no Benji. Right now, Benji is in a Ninja Turtle phase, so Peter is wondering where to look. He shrugs and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he grabs the milk from the fridge, he notices something.....messy, brown and giggling from next to the fridge.

"Got you!" Peter says as he tickles his son.

Benji roars with laughter.

"You know," Peter starts as he picks up his son. "If you're gonna hide in this house, you shouldn't giggle so loudly."

Benji pats his father's back.

"So, pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles, please."

"Got it." Peter says as he puts Benji down.

"Yay!"

After the batter was mixed, Benji went outside to play with their dog, Eevee. 

"Breakfast!" Peter shouts.

"Smells good." Harry says as he is ready for the first day of the new school year. 

"Thanks." Peter says pecking Harry's lips as he hands Harry a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs and some bacon.

"You're the best." Harry says.

"I know." Peter says as he kisses Harry once more.

"You know, if you don't stop, he's going to lecture us." 

"That's true. He has the mind of Dr. Phil with an attitude of a college student."

Harry laughs as Benji comes in and washes his hands. When he's done. He takes the plate his father gives him and sits next to Harry at the table, followed by his father. As Peter was about to start eating, Benji stops him.

"Daddy, we have to pray!"

"O....Kay." Peter says suspiciously.

Harry smiles as Peter bows his head. He knows where this is going, but he closes his eyes too. As Peter's head is down, Benji steals a piece of bacon from his father's plate and stuffed it in his mouth. As Benji is about to grab a piece from Harry's plate, Harry catches his hand, and the five year old squeals.

"I knew it." Harry says through his chuckles, tickling Benji's tummy. "This little monster is stealing our food! Did Uncle Randy teach you this, you little monster?"

"No, but Auntie MJ did." Benji says through his chuckles as Harry stops tickling him and they proceed to eat.

Peter shakes his head fondly at the two boys in his life. He was incredibly happy that they bonded so fast, that Harry considered Benji as his son, and how they absolutely adored one another. Just one year ago, Harold Theopolis Osborn was simply a teacher that came into their lives. Now, it's completely different and Peter couldn't ask for more. 

Whenever Benji had nightmares and came running to their room, Harry wouldn't hesitate to rub his back or song to him. Harry would take care of his boo-boos, help him with his homework, and take care of him when Peter and Randy had to travel out of state for client meetings and such. The fact that Harry takes care of Benji is what truly made Peter want to spend the rest of his life with Harry. Maybe, just maybe he'll propose to Harry next year after he's settled into their home.

"Harry, my aunt and uncle want to know if you'd like to come over to dinner again?"

"I'd love to!" Harry says excitedly.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Get's The Blessing

Harry ran his comb through his hair several times, trying to style his trademark hairstyle. And if he's being honest, he's a bit nervous, even though he's had dinner with Peter and his family for quite some time now in their year long relationship.

"Harry, were gonna leave soon." Peter says as he comes into the room. "Dinner is at 8."

"I just need a minute." The teacher says trying to keep his nerves under control.

The father simply shakes his head fondly at his boyfriend.

"You're so lucky that it's Friday."

"Does that mean that we can go at it all night long after we come back and tuck Benji in bed?"

"Yes!" Peter says adamantly. "I'm just happy that I made this room soundproof."

"Only you." Harry chuckles as he told his eyes fondly at his man.

"Only me, Osborn."

"Let's go." Harry says as he exits the room, grabbing Peter's hand.

When they got to the living room, Benji - who was wearing his _Cars_ sunglasses - was reciting the lines to _Aladdin_ while clutching his _Spider-Man_ blanket, making Harry smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Peter asks his son.

"Yes, daddy."

"Ok. As soon as I grab our coats, we're going to go."

"Ok."

**♔**

"You just get more and more handsome every time I see you!" May greets Benji when he opened the door, pinching his cheeks.

"Well, I guess you'd live for his smart mouth too." Peter says. "He's getting better at his choice of words when it comes to sarcasm."

May chuckles as she pulls her nephew and his boyfriend into a hug.

"Where's Uncle Ben?" Peter asks.

"He's right here." The older man says appearing behind his wife.

"Hi, Ben." Harry greets nervously.

"Harry." Ben says pulling him into a hug. "How's Peter treating you?"

"He's great. Peter is just so..... Wonderful." Harry gushes.

"That's good. Just remember, if he does something that you don't like, call me."

"Uncle Ben." Peter starts in a warning tone .

Harry chuckles.

"Will do."

"So, would you like to watch some cartoons, Benji?" May asks.

"Yes, please."

"Let's go, big guy." Ben says taking the five year old's hand.

"You know, Peter never stops taking about you after a year, and I just have to say thank you for coming into their lives." May says as Peter blushes.

"Thanks." Harry says. "I never thought that I'd be happy in my life at all. I would always tell my friends that I would probably die alone."

"I'm just glad that you won't." Peter says, kissing his boyfriend's lips, causing Aunt May to coo at them.

Suddenly, Peter's phone rings as Ben steps back into the conversation.

"I've gotta take this." Peter says going into the kitchen. 

"Ok, babe." Harry says.

He sighs.

"You two are great for each other." May says.

"Thanks." Harry says. "Actually, I have something important to talk about to the two of you."

"Oh?" Ben says.

"Yes."

"Ok, we're listening." May says as the move to the dining room.

They all sit down, and Harry is nervous.

"Harry, you're going pale, and you look all nervous. Is something wrong?"

"No, May. Nothing's wrong at all." Harry says reassuring Peter's aunt. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"About what?" Ben asks.

Harry takes a very deep breath.

"I love Pete and Benji more than anything in this world, and they mean more to me than my own life." Harry starts.

"We know." May says. "Ben and I see the way how the two of you look at one another."

Harry smiles.

"To me, Peter embodies everything what loves means. I know this might be too soon, but he is literally my everything and more. You know how they say that there are two sides to everything? Well, Peter is on one side and everything else is on the other side. As long as Peter is at my side, nothing else matters to me. I don't know if you'll believe me when I say that I can't picture a day without him and Benji, but I really can't, which is why I want to make our relationship permanent."

Ben turns to May, who's currently smiling.

"I'm surprised that you haven't proposed to him already." May tells him. "But I get the feeling that you're asking is for our blessing, and if that's what this is-"

"You have our blessing." Ben tells Harry, finishing his wife's sentence.

Harry beams.

"Thank you!" He tells them as they all stand up and hug one another.

"You are absolutely welcome." May says. "The truth is, when you and I met last year at Benji's birthday party, I figured that you were going to be it for Peter. Plus the fact that Benji talks about you all the time, it's so beautiful. I've never seen Peter smile so widely or be carefree since Benji was born. It was always about taking care of Benji in the best way that he knew how and now that you've been in the family for a year, it's safe to say that you were meant to be in this family since the day you were born."

Harry tries not to have his tears fall.

"I know that he loves you both to the fullest as his parents and that he respects you to the fullest, so it was important to run it by you first and to get your blessing."

"You're a true gentleman, Harry." Ben says. "We love you both so much, Peter loves you, and Benji thinks the world of you too, so trust me when I say that Peter will say yes to your proposal."

"Thank you."

"So when will you propose to our little boy?" May asks.

"Soon." Harry says as he pulls out a ring box, showing them the ring. "Besides, I want to clear it with Benji as well."

"That's very beautiful!" May squeals.

"I figured that he wouldn't want anything to flashy or big, so I thought that a 14 white gold, Classic Satin ring as his band. I just need to figure out what the engagement ring itself will be, but I'm ready to spend my life with Peter, raising Benji."

"You're a good man." Ben says.

"Thank you, Ben."

Less than a minute later, Peter walks into the dining room.

"Sorry about that." Peter says.

"It's the life of a lawyer." Ben says.

May chuckles at that.

"Randy and I were just informed that we have to go on a business trip for two weeks, and I tried rescheduling since Benji's birthday is next Saturday, but we couldn't get out of it. I'm sorry to spring this on you, babe, but-" Peter says to his boyfriend.

"That's ok." Harry says. "I've got this."

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you into something that-"

"I'm positive."

**♔**

"Well I for one, am proud that you have raised an intelligent young boy." Ben says.

"I agree. He's certainly quite the talker." May says, causing Harry to chuckle a bit. "You think that he could be a child genius?"

"Possibly." Peter says. "But there are moments when he does silly things like kisses the mirrors like crazy."

"I'm not mad at him for that." Harry says. "People like a good kisser."

"That's definitely true." May and Ben state at the same time, causing Harry to coo at them. He just couldn't wait to be that kind of couple in the future.

"Well, he better not be kissing anyone anytime soon. He's still my baby boy."

"Our baby boy." Harry corrects.

"Our."

Ben and May chuckle.

"It's beautiful how you think of Benji as your own." May cooed. "I bet that your parents are proud of you."

Harry gives May a shrug.

"I actually don't know. I haven't spoken to them in years after a falling out we had."

Aunt May gasps.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She tells him.

"It's okay." Harry tells her. "It took a long time to get to the place of doing well without them, but I'm alright."

"Do you think of contacting them?" Ben asks.

"I have, but I don't know if I'll actually do it though."

"Well, if you do, I will be right by your side." Peter tells him.

"Thanks, babe."

May coos again.

"You're really the sweetest. You choose a good one, Pete."

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter beams.

"I told you that he's choosen a good one." Ben tells his wife.

"What?! You doubted that I'd ever find a good one?" Peter asks in shock.I

"Well...." Aunt May started, not even bothering to finish that statement.

Harry snickers at Peter's face.

"As much as I would like to stay, I think we need to go since Benji is asleep." Harry says once he checked his watch. "Besides, I have a birthday gift to shop for and I have to go home and get some sleep because I need to get my car serviced early in the morning."

"Alright." Ben says.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime." May says as she hugs him.

**♔**

"So, did you really have fun tonight, babe?"

"I did." Harry says. "Although I found it funny that your uncle was a bit annoyed and had to pull your aunt off of me from squeezing the living day lights out of me, I had a blast."

"That's great!" Peter says as he opens the door to the house as Harry carries Benji into the house. After Harry tucked Benji in bed, he went to Peter's bedroom who immediately gave Harry some spare clothes to sleep in.

"Babe, will you her talk to your parents?"

"I really don't know." Harry says as he shrugs.

"Well, if you ever do, I promise that I'll be by your side." Peter promises as he holds Harry's hands.

Harry genuinely smiles at him.

"Thanks, babe. It's moments like these that remind me why I'm in love with you."

Peter kisses his Harry.

"I'm in love with you too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ditto." Harry says with a smile on his face. "So are we going to make love tonight before bed or what? I hope the answer is yes because I need to feel all of you."

Peter smiles.


	11. The Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's Making Some Choices!

"Ok, buddy. I have an early meeting today, so Harry is going to take you to school today." Peter tells his son after he puts his cup of coffee down on the counter.

"Yay!" Benji exclaims almost dropping his bowl of cereal on the ground.

"Careful, kiddo." Peter chuckles. "Anyway, Harry will be here in a couple of minutes, so go grab your things and a sweater-"

Benji takes of running from the table, causing his father to shake his head fondly. As he finished washing his empty cup of coffee and Benji's bowl, the door opened.

"Morning, babe!" Harry happily greeted as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, hot stuff." An equally happy Peter greeted him with a kiss on the lips.

"Does Benji have his things?"

"He's getting them ask we speak."

"And do you have all your things ready for your business trip that you don't want to take?"

"Yup." Peter sighs as he wraps his arms around Harry. "It's going to be hard being away from the both of you for two whole weeks."

"You're telling me. The idea of not making love is killing me already." Harry says. "Well, at least I have Benji here to help me count the days. I was thinking that we'd go to the aquarium over the weekend, maybe we'll cook, go the zoo, go the movies, check out a book store, a music shop... You know, just to keep him busy before we do it all again next weekend."

Peter's heart swells with affection for some reason.

"I just know you'll both have a good time together." Peter tells him before he pecks his lips. "I'm so lucky to have in my life."

"I should be the one saying that." Harry says. "You've both made my life so great. It's as though that I've found a purpose in life, and I'm happy about that."

They peck their lips once just as Benji walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, kiddo." Harry greets.

Benji squealed as he ran and buried his face in Harry's thighs.

"He's been dying to see you." Peter says chucking a bit.

"So, you ready to go to school, kiddo?"

"Yes, Harry!"

"Then let the good times roll by going to school." Harry jokes causing the five year old to laugh.

"Alrighty, then." Peter says as he leans over and places a kiss on Benji's cheek. "Be good, learn something, and I'll see you later before I go."

"Ok." Benji says pecking his father's cheek. "Bye, daddy."

"I'll see you later, babe." Harry says pecking his boyfriend's lips.

"Later." Peter says.

"Let's go, big boy." Harry says as he takes Benji's small hand in his hand.

**♔**

Randy, I'm thinking asking Harry something." Peter tells his friend a few hours later as he's waiting on his friend to finish his paperwork.

"If it's marriage, then I approve, and so does MJ." Randy says.

As soon as Peter open his mouth, a very happy baby crawled towards him, squealing happily.

"And apparently, so does your God son, little Leo." Randy says as Peter picks up the almost one year old.

Peter simply shakes his head at his friend, smiling as he's making funny faces at his God son.

"You're daddy is a crazy man." Peter tells his God son, who's currently getting his nose squeezed. He laughs at the contact, but nonetheless, he places numerous kisses on Leo's face.

"I heard that!" Randy says as Leo is laughing.

"Oh, well!" Peter says. "And I was actually thinking about asking Harry to move in with us."

"Finally!"

Peter simply chuckles.

"So why'd you bring Leo in to work with you today?"

"Remember when Benji started crawling and shit, and he used to touch things when you'd clean?"

"Yeah, I remember and watch your language before Leo starts cussing you out." Peter says. "Now, if you're doing the same thing to your mommy, then you're a bad little boy." Peter says to his God son, who's simply gurgling and smiling at him.

"That he is."

Peter sat for a moment as he's holding Leo, thinking about how nervous Randy was. At first, he was so nervous that he's be the world's worst father, even when Leo was born and in MJ's arms. When he saw Leo and MJ bond, he was in complete awe. The moment that Leo was in his arms, all his doubts instantly went away. He could pin point how Leo's nose was like his, lips like MJ's, and eyes that were dark gray.

From the moment that Leo was in his arms, Randy felt like his mind wasn't blank at all. Leo was his baby boy, and he was happy to have this little bundle of joy with the person that he loves. Life felt complete when he stared into Leo's eyes as Leo grabbed his father's finger with his whole tiny hand.

When Peter held Leo in his arms, he swore that he fell in love again, and this little person wasn't even his flesh and blood. He remembers when Leo was crying really loudly (MJ as well), and he nor Peter couldn't calm them down at all. It took was Harry holding Leo in his arms and he sang Stevie Wonder's _'Love's In Need Of Love Today'_ which instantly calmed Leo down. Even Benji got to hold Leo after Harry sang to him. Benji made Leo smile by ticking his little pudgy tummy, which made everyone in the room coo at the two boys.

Ever since that day, Peter always pictured having another child, but this time, with Harry. He knows that Benji would be an excellent big brother and he can't wait for that day to come.

"Dada!" Leo said happily as he reached out to him.

Randy gathered Leo in his arms, cooing at him.

"It's amazing how you're like a pro at being a father." Peter tells him.

"I can't believe that I was scared."

"Oh, I could believe it." Peter says. "The prospect is quite... galling for a moment when this new life comes into your life, but when you hold your baby for the first time, you feel-"

"Invincible." Both men say as Leo is placing a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek.

"I think that it also helps that you're my best friend and my neighbor who's gone through this." Randy says. "If you weren't my friend with a child, I'd probably be lost. I feel like I'm on top of anything at all, while you've got everything under control since you've figured out life and shit."

"Are you kidding me? I haven't figured out anything at all. To be honest with you, I'm just figuring out life as we go on this journey. It isn't easy, but as long as we're still breathing, then we're doing something right."

Randy simply nods his head.

"Some says are going to be extremely hard, but I'm the end, it'll be all worth it as you see them grow into themselves."

Randy smiles as his nose is being squeezed by Leo.

"So, how's Harry taking the news about the business trip that you and I are taking?"

"Well, he said that it'll be hard not seeing me or making love to one another, but he's alright with it. He's even got a list of things that he's planning on doing with Benji."

"That's amazing!" Randy says. "And just think, it won't be to long until you pop the question."

"I think it's a bit too early for that. Besides, it's been about a year already." Peter says shooting down the idea, even though the idea has been in his mind for quite some time now. Hell, he almost went out and bought a ring a few weeks ago.

"So what? Some people got married after four months. Even less than that. MJ and I got married right out of high school."

"Yeah, but not all love stories end up like yours."

"True." Randy says as he tickles Leo about. "Some love stories are better than mine."

That gave Peter a lot to think about.

"So let's just say that I do marry Harry-"

"Marry Harry, marry Harry, marry Harry." Randy says. "I love how that rhymes, and how it fits as a mantra or statement that I am dying to see."

"You are crazy." Peter says. "Which last name would be continue to use?"

"Sorry to say this, but that's a question that you'll have to ask him."

Randy had a point there.

"All I know is that my aunt and uncle love him. And seeing as how we're the only family he has, I think marrying him would be awesome. I'll just have to get a ring."

"Tell you what, during our free time during our trip, you and I will go out and look for rings. If you buy a ring, hold on to it until you See ready to pop the question."

Peter hadn't thought about that at all, but he liked the idea.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Peter says, planning out the engagement in his head.

**♔**

"Ok, buddy, I've got to get going." Peter says to Benji. "Give me a kiss."

Benji places a sloppy kiss on his father's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too, kiddo. When I come back, we'll celebrate your birthday, just the two of us."

Benji nods his head.

Harry tries to engrave this moment in his head.

"Now, you have my cell number, Aunt May's number, MJ's number on the fridge and-"

"I got it. You'll be gone for two weeks on a business trip with your best friend and I will be taking care of Benji. I will guard him with my life. I won't give him anything that has blueberries in them since he's allergic to them, so he's in good hands. We'll be fine." Harry promises.

"I know. I just haven't been away from Benji for so long."

"No worries, okay? You can call as much as you like. Well, maybe not during _Spongebob Squarepants_ , but you can call whenever you please."

Peter kisses him.

"I love you." Harry says as he hugs his boyfriend. 

"I love you, too." Peter says before the hug breaks. "Benji, please remember to listen to everything Harry says, be a good boy and say your prayers, okay?"

"Ok, daddy."

They hug for a moment.

"See you boys later!" Peter says as he grabs his luggage.

"Bye!"

"We'll miss you!"


	12. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Benji!

It’s a warm fun-filled weekend in New York, and Harry is just coming home with Benji from a John Mayer concert.

“Well, I loved singing along with his songs.” Harry answered the six year old.

“Me too, Harry. Thank you for taking me to the concert. This is the greatest birthday ever!”

“It was my pleasure, little man.” Harry says as he opens the door to the house.

When they step inside however, the teacher is in shock.

“Harry, the house! What happened to the house?” A scared Benji asked Harry.

“We've been robbed.” Harry says completely shocked at the messy room.

Benji stays close to Harry, as the teacher immediately grabs the six year old’s hand.

“Shh.” Harry quietly says trying to calm down the six year old who’s starting to whimper. “They could still be here.”

“Who?”

“The robbers.”

Benji’s eyes widen as he tries to hide in Harry’s legs.

“Is there more than one?” He asks his teacher.

“I don't know.” Harry tells him as he looks around. “That's how they got in.” He says motioning to a broken window.

He takes Benji and sits him down on the couch.

“Stay here, kiddo and quietly count to twenty.” Harry says.

Benji nods and starts counting

“This is a .375 Magnum, one of the most powerful handguns in the world.” Harry says in a hard voice. “It could blow your head off. The only problem is, I don't remember if I shot four rounds or five. So you have to ask yourself, do you feel lucky? Well, do ya punk?”

No response.

Harry takes a deep breath as he turns his attention towards the six year old.

“They aren't here anymore.” Harry says as he pulls his phone out to call the police When he gets off the phone, he grabs Benji’s little hand. “Let's go check our rooms.”

Benji immediately clings to him as they check out the rest of the house.

**♔**

“Okay, so they got one TV, an iPad, a ring, and damaged/vandalized one of the rooms.” The police officer says as he writes his report.

“We have just enough to file a report.” His partner says.

“Whoop de woo.” Benji says sarcastically. “The police are going to file a report. What is that gonna do, sir?”

Harry freezes.

He’s never heard Benji sound like this before. Sure the now six year old has been getting more and more sassy, but this was on a whole new level.

“It’ll help us figure out the amount of crime in this area, little man.” The officer tells Benji.

Benji huffs.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t do more.” The officers tell Harry.

“Thank you, officers.” Harry says as the officers leave the Parker’s home. “Benji?”

“Yes?”

“Are you ok?”

“I'm fine.” Benji says as he furrows his eye brows.

“There's nothing to be afraid of, Benji.” Harry says as he holds Benji in his arms. “These things happen every day. The main thing is, nobody was hurt.”

“But we could have been here!” Benji countered as his tears pooling in his eyes. “They could have come in the middle of the night, while we slept and taken you and daddy away from me!”

“Oh, honey.” Harry say as Benji is sniffling. “It's going to be alright. Yes, we were robbed, and now it's over. It has to do with a lousy lock on a window and slimy people.”

Benji sniffles.

“Let’s go call your daddy before we go to bed.” Harry says as he carries the six year old to Peter’s bedroom.

**♔**

“So those are the facts, Mr. Osborn.” A salesman tells Harry the next day. “It's not a pretty picture. One out of every three people will be the victim of a violent crime. And since there are three of you, that means at least one of you will be a victim of a violent crime.”

“Don’t talk about death in front of my son!” Harry snaps. “Now, I'll take the basic security package. How much did you say it would be?”

“$6,000.”

“Fine, we'll take it.” Harry says taking out his wallet.

“It's better than nothing, but not much.”

Harry pauses at the man’s words.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks him.

“For $6,000, you get a siren that your neighbors ignore. But with our deluxe system, an armed guard is here within five minutes.”

“I want something that electrocutes an intruder.” Benji says randomly.

“How much more is the deluxe system?”

“We're talking about the difference between being here in the morning, or being steak tartare.”

“How much more?” An irritated Harry asks him.

“A bit more.” The man says nervously.

“How. Much?” Harry asks, now losing his patience.

“Exactly?”

“Yes!” Harry snaps.

“$100,000.”

Harry’s mouth drops. Yes, he and Peter can afford that, but the deluxe system that this company was offering wasn’t even worth it. Harry was meeting one more salesman after this guy, and he couldn’t wait to see what was in store for that one.

“I'd rather be murdered!”

“Be my guest.” The guy says to Harry.

Harry looks at him.

“OK, OK, we're getting the basic system.”

“Whatever.” The salesman says with an attitude.

“But not from you. From your competitor.” Harry tells him.

“What?”

“Because what you were trying to do was terrify me into spending more money than we have.” Harry says as they walk to the door and opens it for the guy. “Now get out of here, before the victim of violent crime in this house is you!”

The guy was going to answer Harry, but Harry simply slammed the door in the salesman’s face.

It's quiet.

“Harry?” Benji says quietly.

“Yes, kiddo?”

“He scared me.” The six year old says as he clutches his teddy bear.

“He scared me too, but you want to know something? It could be worse.” Harry tells him as he sits on the couch next to Benji. “I mean, we could each be alone. At least we're together. We have each other.”

Benji hugs him.

“Come on, let's make dinner.”

**♔**

A few days later, Peter gets home and spends time with Benji, who’s telling him all about school. He’s missed this. He’s missed his son and his boyfriend so much that he thought that he was never going survive the business trip that he was on. Although he was happy to be home, Benji was clingy and a bit closed off from everyone. He decided to ask his boyfriend about Benji.

“Babe, what’s with Benji?”

Harry sighs as he wraps himself around with Peter's arms.

“Well, after the break in, he’s adapted to sarcasm a lot more, he doesn’t want to sleep alone, and he’s scared that we won’t be there for him.”

“Poor, kid.” Peter says wishing that he didn't go on that business trip.

“I know. I just wish that I could do more to cheer him up.” A sad Harry says. “I am so sorry that I failed you.”

Just as Peter is about to say something, Benji starts screaming.

They rush to his room.

“Benji, we’ve got you.” Peter says as Benji is crying his little heart out.

It took a while, but eventually, they calmed him down.

“Peter, we've got to do something.” Harry says as he feels his heart breaking. “This is crippling Benji!”

“Benji, you cannot go on this way. Life isn't worth living if you're gonna live it with this kind of fear. Now, honey, we were robbed. It's scary, but it happens. And now it's over, and the robbers are gone.” Peter tells his son.

“I know they're gone, but not for me! For me, in my mind, they'll always be here!” Benji wails.

“Oh, honey.” Harry says as he holds onto the crying six year old as his own tears are falling.

**♔**

After Benji’s nightmare, Harry asked if they could take Benji to a psychiatrist to see if the therapy sessions would help him. At first, Peter was pissed at Harry for asking him that, but in the long run, he agreed to it as Benji was starting to act out a little more. What they found however, was that the sessions weren’t really working out for Benji.

“I thought that he was very understanding.” Peter says as he unlocked the door to the house.

“Pay me $85 and I’ll be understanding.” Harry says as he lets Benji step into the house. “You heard what he said, didn’t you? He said that we’re afraid because our mothers taught us to be afraid.”

“For survival.” Peter says as he closed the door behind them, watching Benji run towards his teddy bear. “What were we supposed to do? Were we not supposed to be afraid of strangers? Take candy from them? Get into their cars?”

Harry scoffs, takes Benji’s hand in his and walks into the kitchen.

“Harry?”

“Yes, bubba?”

“That doctor didn’t make me feel better.” Benji says in a small voice as Peter steps into the kitchen.

This time, Peter’s feeling his heart break.

“It’ll get better in time.” Harry says as he hugs Benji. “It won’t be today, or tomorrow, but you will get better in time.”

**♔**

“Daddy!” Benji yelled as he ran into the house.

“Benji, what’s wrong?” Peter asks.

“You’ll never guess what Benji did today.” Harry says as he closed the door behind him.

“What?”

“We were in this parking garage.” Benji started.

“I had to go to the dentist 'cause I had a deep root cleaning.” Harry said. “There was no parking on the street. There we were, all alone, and I heard footsteps.”

“Ooh.” Peter said.

“It was my nightmare come true, daddy.” Benji said. “Someone was after us. I ran, he ran. We ran faster, he ran faster.”

“No!” Peter said.

“It was a mugger too. He grabbed my arm, and I turned around and dropped him.” Harry said. “Benji kneed him right in his safe-deposit box.”

“And Harry dropped him like a sack of potatoes!” Benji said as Harry nodded his head.

“He lay on the ground, and he was writhing and groaning and screaming in agony. And we stood over him, and I looked at this pitiable creature, and Benji said-”

"I can take care of myself! I'm not helpless.” Benji supplied.

“And we’re gonna be OK!” Harry told Benji, hugging him.

“Oh, honey, that's wonderful!” Peter said as he gave both boys a kiss and a hug. “This calls for a movie and some ice cream.”

Benji cheered.

“Go get a sweater, kiddo.”

Benji runs towards his room.

“So, what happens next?”

“Well I am going to press charges on him.” Harry says. “But more than that, I haven’t seen Benji so happy in weeks. I mean, he even gave the mugger a punch in the eye! He is a strong one, and I am proud of him.”

Peter shook his head, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Babe, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For getting mad at you when you suggested that Benji going to a psychiatrist would help. I am so happy that-”

Harry shut him up by kissing him.

“I forgive you, babe.”

They give each other Eskimo kisses.

“I’m gonna make it up to you.” Peter promises in a seductive voice.

“You better.”

“Daddy, Harry! I’m ready!”

“Let’s go.” Peter says.


	13. Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Return Of The Baby Mama.

It's another few weeks, when Peter, his best friend and his God son are out on a shopping spree for Leo.

"So when are you going to propose to Harry?" Randy asked Peter as Benji and Harry stayed at home.

"Soon. I wish I had his parent's permission to make it official, but it is what it is."

"Will Harry ever speak to his parents again?"

"To be honest, not even Harry knows, but I do know that you have a baby who loves to chew on pens." Peter says.

Randy quickly takes the pen out of Leo's mouth, and hands him a toy from his bag.

"Well, if he doesn't contact them, at least he can always talk to Ben and May."

"That certainly is true." Peter agreed.

**♔**

Two days later, Peter was in his office grabbing his folder when he heard his name.

"Oh my God! Peter how are you?!"

"Liz? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Liz smiled widely, making his stomach churn.

"We'll we're in town and I needed some legal advice. They said that you're the best lawyer here, so I thought that I would swing by."

Peter gave her a small smile and nodded once, not caring about her and this awkward discussion.

"How have you been?" She asks him, fiddling with the wedding ring on her finger.

"After being ditched by you, things have been tricky, but I'm doing well."

Her face dropped a bit.

"I'm sor-"

"I really don't care." Peter tells her.

"So how's the baby?"

"Baby? That baby is six."

"What's his name again?"

"Why do you care?" Peter asks. "Aren't you married now? I bet you have kids too, so why should you care?"

"I have a four year old daughter and a 2 year old son."

Peter simply shook his head in disbelief because she moved on and lived well with someone else and had kids with that person.

"Congratulations." Peter says as he forces a smile at her.

"Peter, can we talk?" Liz asks nervously.

"Talk to your husband."

"Are yo-"

Peter walked away from her with his insides boiling.

She stays behind while Peter is gone, and enters his office. Inside the office, Liz sees a large cork board pinned near his desk. The board is filled with various things such as paperwork, artwork and photos. Some of the photos consisted of just Benji and Peter making silly faces, smiling at the camera or just Benji in them. The artwork had little stick figures of just the father and son duo until it evolved into three with all Harry, Peter and Benji all holding hands, signed in squiggly writing _'Benji P.'_ in black crayon. Then finally, Liz saw a picture on Peter's desk, with Peter, Benji and Harry, in a family picture. It was then that Liz left Peter's ofice, and she was going to tell her husband about her past with Peter.

**♔**

"Babe, what's wrong?" Harry asks his boyfriend as he's washing the dirty cup that he used for ice cream.

Peter stays silent with a confused look on his face.

"Babe?" Harry says shaking his boyfriend's shoulders with his wet hands.

"Hm?" Peter asks distractedly as he finally looks at his boyfriend , who's now drying his hands.

"Are you alright, babe?" A worried Harry asks him. "You look as if you're gonna explode about something big."

Peter simply takes a glance at Benji before he starts telling Harry what happened.

"I don't know what to do." Peter tells him.

"About what?" Harry asks as he sits at the table across from Peter. "What happened, baby?"

"I saw Liz." Peter says, totally annoyed.

Harry's eyes widened.

"When did you see her?" Harry says trying to keep his composure.

"In the hallway at work today." Peter told him as he feels the his anger coursing through his blood. "She needed some legal advice when she bumped into me."

Harry takes his hand.

"I don't want to see her again, but I have a gut feeling that I'm going to bump into her again. She's going to ask to see Benji, and I don't want that to happen at all. Can you believe that she has more children and that she's _taking care_ of them? She couldn't even remember Benji's name for goodness sakes!"

"She's lucky I wasn't there. I would have given her some nice words that she wouldn't have forgotten." Harry says in complete seriousness. "What if you see her again?"

"I'm going to avoid her at all costs. She is not going to see Benji at all. She deserves the electric chair. That'd shock the smirk right off of her smug, limey face."

"Calm down, babe." Harry says as he's calming down his boyfriend as he's caressing his hand. "So you want me to go to work with you?"

"So you can start a fight? No way, Jose."

"I can fight!" Harry says as he flexes his arms. "See? My babies aren't too bad. Plus you can defend me in court. You'd be Prince Charming to my Cinderella. We'd both win!"

"Aww, you're so cute." Peter coos.

"Oh, shut up."

"Seriously though, what should I do, Harry? She wants to see Benji. I don't want another repeat of what happened last year when he got made fun of for not having a mom."

Harry couldn't disagree with that. After that day, Benji never wanted to hear about his mother at all.

"I remember." Harry said. "Let's just ignore it until you've made a decision. If you want, we can do something fun. You know, just to take your mind off of this?"

"Benji is awake, but we can be quiet." Peter says seductively .

"Not that way, you perv." Harry says with a snicker. "I was thinking that we should go to the movies and watch _The Incredibles 2_. It's Friday, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright." Peter says. "I've waiting for the sequel since the first one came out."

"Right?" Harry says before he chuckles. "They took too long in between movies!"

"Benji, could you come here please?"

Benji comes into the kitchen.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Harry is in the mood to watch _The Incredibles 2_. So you think we should go with him?"

Benji squealed in happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes." The father says as Harry giggles at the six year old.


	14. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day At Work

Peter decided to take his son to work with him today while Harry was helping Gwen with a project for the neighborhood kids.

"Do you have your things kiddo?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Alrighty, let's go. You're going to be me for a day today."

Benji cheers.

"Yay! I'll be making money today!"

Peter simply shook his head at his son in a fond way.

**♔**

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Benji asked about half an hour later.

"We're here." Peter reassured him.

"Yay!"

"Let's go." Peter says as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Benji unbuckled his seat belt and waited for his father to get him from the back seat.

 _'I hope that we don't see her.'_ Peter thinks to him as he guided Benji out of the car.

"Are you ready to work today?" Peter asked his son as they were waking together, hand-in-hand towards the building.

"Yes!"

"Great! Remember to say hello to everyone you meet before we start working, okay?"

"Ok."

A few minutes later after they greet everyone they came in contact with, Benji marvels Peter's office. It's decked out with a flat screen TV, a computer, a couch, popcorn machine, a small coffee table and a hidden wall where Peter kept his snacks and drinks.

"Ok, so I'm going to read some cases out loud, and we're going to decide if they are going to jail, pay a $50 fine or let them go. In some instances, the fine is $200, but that depends on how the case is." Peter tells his son. "You ready to help me?"

"Yes."

"Let's start."

"Ok, daddy."

Peter grabs a file from the file and opened it.

"First case: People vs. Douglas. Felony weapons charge. He was pulled over for a routine traffic stop when the officer saw a grenade hanging from his rear-view mirror. He claims that the stop was an illegal search and seizure. The officer's side of the story is that he saw the perpetrator changing lanes without signaling. As he approached the vehicle, he saw the grenade hanging from Douglass' rear-view mirror. What's your take on this buddy?"  
  
"He's guilty, daddy. He could've hurt a lot of people, like Harry."  
  
"So what should be his punishment?"  
  
"$200 and time in jail." Benji supplies.  
  
"That seems fair." Peter agrees. "I'll have to tell the judge about his punishment and see if he'll agree or not."

  **♔**

"I think that we have to let them go daddy."  
  
"Me too. I think it's strange that two old women are fighting on whether or not a dozen eggs count as an item." Peter says as he rolls his eyes.  
  
"Daddy, are you going to be a judge one day?" Benji asks.  
  
"Soon, little man. Very soon." Peter says as he pulls out another case.  

"Benji!" Randy greets as he walks into his best friend's office.  
  
"Uncle Randy!" Benji says as he runs towards his uncle.  
  
"Having fun, big boy?" Randy asks his Godson as he picks him up.  
  
"Yes. A lot of people are going to pay $50 dollars, some are going to jail and some are going to do com- com..... community service."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Will you be a judge soon, uncle Randy?"  
  
"Soon, kiddo. Then your daddy and I can send people to jail for the bad things that they do."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Maybe." Randy says as he kiss Benji's cheek before putting him down.

"Daddy, can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Let's go." Randy says taking the six year old's hand.

As they leave the office, Peter looks through his laptop and searches for where Harry's parents whereabouts. He's been doing this for the past few weeks. He searches for a few minutes until he found some information about their current whereabouts. He's shocked. He wonders how he should tell Harry about finding his parents.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Benji says as he and Randy step back into the office.

"Ok." Peter says as he closes his laptop. "Can you stay with Uncle Randy while I get us some food?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll be right back." Peter says. "Don't cause any trouble, you two."

Benji and Randy start giggling.

**♔**

"Peter, I'm glad that I ran into you!"

Peter rolls his eyes.

Liz is in the establishment.

_'Out off all the Subway restaurants in the area, she decided to come into this one?'_

Peter ignores her.

"Peter, did you hear me talking to you?"

Peter rolls his eyes hard before turning around to see Liz and her husband. Liz's husband was scowling at him.

"Yes, I hear you talking to me, but I don't care to speak to you." Peter tells her before he turns back around, moving another step as the person ahead of him grabs his order.

"Then just hear me out." Liz says. "I told my husband here about what happened years ago. Peter this is my husband Eugene."

At this moment, Peter isn't even looking at her. He's scanning the menu trying to see what kind of sandwiches he's going to get for Benji, Randy and himself.

"Stop acting immature, you fucking punk. My wife is talking to you!" Eugene snaps.

Peter finally turns to look at them with his jaw clenched.

"Happy, now?" Peter asks sarcastically.

"Very." Eugene says happily.

Peter rolls his eyes at them, wanting to punch this man in his face. Luckily, he didn't as Liz put her hand on Peter's chest.

"Please, ignore him."

"Don't touch me!" Peter snaps at her as he takes Liz's hand off his chest.

"Can we talk, please? Just for a few minutes after you've ordered your food?" Liz asks.

Peter wants to ignore her, but he's curious as to what she's going to tell him.

"Fine, but if he says something smart one more time, then I'm getting the fuck out of here, got it?"

Liz eagerly nods at Peter's words.

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes once more, before turning around to order his food. After he got the sandwiches, he sat at an empty table and waited for Liz and Eugene to order their food. He checked the time and saw that it was a little after 12. He needs to hurry because he knows how Benji and Randy get cranky without food. After a few minutes, Liz and Eugene sat down at the table that he was sitting at.

"Isn't that a lot of food for one person?" Eugene asks eyeing the man disgustingly.

"Ever heard of picking up food for other people?" An annoyed Peter sassed back.

"So, I wanted to talk about our son-"

"My son." Peter corrects Liz as he cut her off.

"Can I meet him?"

"Ha! Hell no! That's not happening?"

"Why not? I have the right to meet him!"

"Not when he doesn't want to see you at all. Did you forget that you signed your rights away?"

"You don't know that he doesn't want to meet me." Liz argued.

"I do. I mentioned you to him before and he really didn't care. He ignored me after I first brought you up last year when he was bullied for not having a mom."

"Peter, stop. Can't we just try to agree on this?"

"Why the hell do you want to see him anyway?"

"Because I missed out on six years of his life."

"Who's fault is that? It's not my fault that you bailed on him." Peter said. "Wallow and deal with it."

"I had things to sacrifice, so you should understand that, Peter!"

"Oh, I understand, Liz. I sacrificed a lot too, but I still finished school and raised my son as a single father. Don't you dare compare yourself to me." Peter said as he got up to stand on his feet.

Liz stands up as well.

"Can you just think about me seeing him? Just for a few minutes? Please?" She asks.

Peter sighs.

"I don't like the sound of this." Peter says.

"Well, you better like the sound of this because we can take you to court." Eugene says giving Peter a smug look on his face.

"Good luck with that because I am a lawyer, and unlike your wife, I finished law school." Peter says. "So I dare to you try me."

Eugene's expression drops.

"Can I see a picture or a video of him? Please?" Liz asks.

Peter thinks about this for a moment before he unlocks his phone.

"Here." Peter says giving Liz his phone, showing her a video of Benji singing _A Whole New World_ at his 5th birthday party last year with Harry cheering him on. It was a little over two minutes long, but Liz smiled as she watched the video.

"He's beautiful." Liz says as she smiled handing him his phone.

"Thank you." Peter said taking his phone.

At that moment, Randy texted him asking where he was.

"I have to go."

"Will you think about it?" Liz asked him.

"I'll.... I'll talk to you when I come up with an answer." Peter says as he nods in defeat.

"Thank you." Liz says as she hands him a business card with her number on it.

Peter nods as he makes his way out of the restaurant. At this moment, he wasn't sure that this was a good idea for Benji, but one thing that he was sure of was that he was going to ask his boyfriend for some well-needed advice.


	15. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chance Reunion

"You know, you don't have to do it at all." Harry said as he was massaging Peter's shoulders. "I don't know how Benji will feel after this, but it won't be good."

Peter simply nodded.

"Babe, please don't think so hard about it. Maybe you just need a break from all of this?"

"Maybe." Peter says as he turns around and looks at his boyfriend.

"In that case, you stay here and take a nap and spend a little bit of time for yourself. Benji and I will go to the market and buy the groceries."

"Are you sure about this? I-"

"Will be fine staying here, taking a shower and having a nap while Benji and I bond some more."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry says as he kisses Peter's cheek a few times.

"Now go before it gets crowded."

"Yes, honey. "

"I'm lucky to have you in our lives."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, Pete." Harry teases.

"But I have to be sappy." Peter says.

"Is this because being sappy helps you get some at night?"

"Did it work?"

"Reach for the stars, babe, because it didn't work. Nice try though."

Peter scoffs and follows Harry towards the door.

"You know that I'll try again, right?"

"I know." Harry says. "Benji, I'm going to the store. You wanna come with me? "

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

**♔**

"So how are things with Peter going lately?" Gwen asks Harry as Benji is with Felicia at another aisle. "I haven't heard anything in a few days from you."

"Well, he met Liz."

"Liz?"

"Benji's mother."

"What-"

"She wants to meet him, and Peter isn't happy about it at all, especially after what happened last year."

Gwen sighs.

"I hope that he makes he right decision for Benji and himself."

"I agree." Harry says as he sighs.

"So why did you invite us?" Alicia asks as she and Benji pop up next to Harry and Gwen.

"To spend time with you guys. It's been a while since we've hung out." Harry says. "Besides, Benji wanted to see you guys, but he never told me about what though."

"And that's a secret between Benji and I, right?"

"Right!" Benji says in agreement to Felicia's statement.

"Ok." Harry says as the other three start dancing in the aisle.

He simply chuckles, and moves to another aisle. He grabs a party sized bag of Lay's Barbecue flavored chips for Peter.

"Can I get one too?" Gwen asks as she places another bag of chips in the shopping cart.

"Sure." Harry says as he grabs a couple bottles of Minute Maid soft drinks from across the chips.

"Harry, can I get some cookies please?" Benji asks.

"Sure kiddo."

Benji takes off running down the aisle.

"Benji!" Harry says running after him, leaving the cart in his best friend's possession.

As he catches up to Benji, he picked him up.

"Benji, please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Harry said as he grabbed a box of Oreo cookies.

As grabbed the box and walked back down the aisle, something caught his eye. He noticed an older couple - that looked familiar to him - at the very end of the aisle looking at the various packs of bread. Harry looked away, hoping that they wouldn't catch him looking at him, but he was safe. He put the box of Oreo's in the cart and glanced at the couple once more, noticing that they were chatting with one another.

When Harry was about to push the shopping cart, Benji eyes widened.

"Harry, why does that man look like you?"

"What man, little one?"

"The one standing next to you." Benji says pointing directly next to Harry.

Harry turned around and his eyes widened as they weren't deceiving him.

"Dad? Mom?"

Gwen and Felicia's jaw dropped as Benji's eyes widened.

"My baby!" Harry's mom cried, wiping her tears away.

"Look at how big you've gotten." Harry's dad says as his tears are pooling in his eyes. "We've missed you."

"We really did." Harry's mom says as she and her husband hugged their son.

"I missed you too." Harry admits as he falls into his parent's embrace.

"Let's go, Benji. We'll leave Harry and his parents alone for a little bit." Gwen says as  Felicia takes the shopping cart and walk away from the Osborn family.

"Will he be ok?" A worried Benji asks.

"He'll be fine." Felicia tells the six year old.

**♔**

"Slow down, babe." Peter says as Harry is rapidly speaking. "You met your parents?"

"Yes, I did." Harry says.

"Well that's great, right?"

"Yeah I guess, but I wasn't expecting it to happen that way."

Peter took Harry's hand in his.

"So do you see them in your life now?"  
  
"They're willing to try and be in my life now, so the least I could do is meet them halfway."

Peter kisses him.

"I have something to admit." Peter states in all seriousness.

Harry's eyes widen.

"You're cheating on me or-"

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Peter promised him.

"Ok." Harry says in relief.

"I have been looking for your parent's whereabouts for a while, and I found out where they live now. I wasn't sure how to bring it up to you. I only did it because if you were ever going to find them, I wanted to be prepared and help find them."

Harry smiles at him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Harry says as he kisses Peter.

"Does that mean that I can finally get in your pants tonight?"

Harry playfully hit his boyfriend's chest causing Peter to laugh.

"They'd love to meet you and Benji."

Peter's eyes widened.

"So you want me to meet them?"

"You're both important to me." Harry told him. "If I'm going to work on my relationship with my parents, then I would love for them to meet the two most important boys in my life."

"In that case, I'd love to meet your parents."

Harry smiles at his boyfriend.


	16. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Osborn's Meet The Parkers

It's Friday night, and Harry is freaking out. He feels as though this was a bad idea. What If this reunion wouldn't go as well as he hoped it would be. What if this was all a joke?

"Stop doubting it, babe." Peter told him.

"How'd you-"

"Because you're wearing different shoes."

Harry looks at his feet, and indeed, he's wearing two different shoes.

He frowns at the sight.

"What if they are just saying that they want to meet me because they're dying? And what if they don't like Benji?"

Peter took his hand and took them to the edge of the bed.

"You're going to be fine, babe. If at any time you're uncomfortable, we can just leave and come back home."

"Promise?"

Peter kisses him.

Harry takes a deep breath, and he puts on a pair of matching shoes. After a moment, they walk out of their shared bedroom, and walk to Benji's room.

"You look handsome." Peter says to his son.

"And you cleaned up nice too." Benji says.

"Ready, my little man?" Harry asks him.

"Let's go. My beauty needs to be seen."

**♔**

"Harry, are you scared?" Benji asked him after they stayed outside his parents house for a good ten minutes.

"No, buddy. Just a little bit nervous to spend time with them after so long."

Benji unbuckled his seat belt and pecked Harry's cheek.

"You'll be alright, Harry. It'll go great." The six year old said to him.

Harry nodded, but he wasn't sure if he believed in the six year old's words.

"Ok, let's go." Harry said.

They all got out of the car, walked up to the door, and Harry knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"My baby!" Emily greeted as she spotted her son at the door.

"Hi, mom." Harry said as he was engulfed by his mom in a hug with Norman following afterwards.

"You really have grown up a lot." Norman told him.

As they pull away from the hug, he introduced his parents to the two most important boys in his life.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Peter Parker, and this little man is his son, Benji."

"Peter, Benji, it's nice to meet you." Norman says.

"Likewise." Peter says shaking Norman's hand.

"So how old are you, Benji?" Emily asked him.

"I'm six." Benji proudly states.

"You're such a big boy." Norman says. "You know, when Harry was your age, he used to pee in his bed. He stopped doing that when he was seven."

Benji smirks at Harry's red cheeks.

"Ok, stop spilling my secrets, please? You're going to embarrass me." Harry says as Peter is stifling his own laughter. "Can we come in or what?"

Emily and Norman nodded their heads and took Benji's hand leading him to the couch. Peter gave Harry a big kiss, before they walked into the house.

When they got into the living room, Benji was smiling like crazy.

"Harry, can your mommy and daddy come over to our house?"

"Of course they can." Peter genuinely answered.

"Thank you." Emily says.

"We'd love to spend as much time with Harry and his family." Norman said, causing Harry to blush.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"No, thank you for coming. We also have to apologize to you." Norman said.

"Ok."

Peter took Benji's hand in his.

"We should-"

"No." Emily said. "Please, stay."

Peter nodded his head.

"Harry, your mother and I need to apologize to you. I know that we weren't the best at understanding your situation, but we get it now. We really get it now, especially after we educated ourselves about the LGBT community."

"We want you to know that it is fine to be who you are. What matters here is that we respect who we are, and that we love you so much. Although we haven't seen each other in years, we'd like to get to know you again." Emily said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he hugged his parents. "I love you both."

"We love you,too."

"Daddy, will Harry be alright?"

Peter smiles and kisses his son's cheek.

"More than alright." Peter reassures. 


	17. More Bonding

A couple weeks later, Benji is rushing to the front door.

"Jasper!" Benji yells.

Peter simply chuckles as he knows how much Benji loves their new dog.

"Buddy, don't you want to wait for Harry and his parent?" Peter asks his six year old.

"I want to show them Jasper." Benji countered impatiently.

Peter laughs as he opens the door for everyone to enter the house.

"This is a nice house." Emily tells Peter.

"You should see the rest of it." Peter tells her.

"Did you guys just move in?" Norman asks him.

"We moved in just a couple months ago." Peter tells him.

"From what I've seen, it's wonderful." Emily tells him.

"Thank you."

"So, would you like to see some photos of Harry when he was little?"

"Sure!" Peter says excitedly.

**♔**

"So, do you live here too?" Emily asks her son after they ate dinner.

"No, but I think Peter wants me to move in with them." Harry tells her.

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

Harry blushes.

"Well, we're done putting the dishes away." Peter says.

"Excellent." Emily says as she pulls out her phone. "Here you go."

Peter takes the phone from her and looks through the pictures that Emily has been anxious to show.

As Peter and Benji  were looking through the pictures, Peter couldn't help but coo.

"Harry, you were small." Benji tells him.

"So were you." Peter tells his son.

"Except I'm sure that Benji isn't a smart ass." Norman tells him.

Herry snickers as his mom swats the back of his father's head for cussing.

"Wanna bet?" Peter asks him as he wraps his free arm around Harry.

They laugh.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Emily asks as she smiles at the two young men.

"Last year, I was Benji's teacher."

"Aww, crush on the teacher?" Norman teases Peter, who's blushing.

"Well, after a month or so, Peter asked me out when Benji was with his aunt and uncle, and I said yes. Ever since then, we've been close."

"Are they a handful?" Emily asks.

"Thay can, especially Peter."

"Hey!" Peter protests as Benji laughs at him. "Benji is, not me!"

"Nuh-uh! Daddy is!" Benji says pointing at his father. "He didn't share his juice with me."

"That's because you're allergic to blueberry, plus you finished your apple juice before we left the store."

Benji pouts.

"Stupid allergy." Benji says and the adults chuckle.

Suddenly he gets off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks.

A moment later, Benji returned.

"I got Jasper." He says holding the small golden retriever in his arms.

Harry's parents start chuckling.

"He really loves that dog to pieces." Peter said.

"Just like you because everywhere we go, dogs seem to follow you." Harry says.

"We still have Choppers."

"Really?!" An excited Harry asks his parents.

"Who's Choppers?"

"My dog from when I was a teen." Harry answered the six year old. "Can I see him?"

"You can see him whenever you like." Norman says with a smile on his face.

**♔**

"Are you excited that we are going to spend time with your parents at their house next weekend?" Peter asked an hour later after his boyfriend's parents left.

"Yeah. Woo." Harry says sarcastically as he takes a sip of his ginger ale.

"What's wrong now?"

"I think I made a mistake, Pete."

"Why?" Peter asks as he pulls Harry into his lap.

"I'm- it's- I don't know. Before they were so mad when I came out and proceeded to kick me out. Now that they're open to get to know me now.... it's just strange. What will they fill Benji's head with?"

Peter sighs and shifts Harry off of his lap and onto the couch.

"Look at me, babe."

Harry looks at him.

"I don't believe that they will come at you or fill Benji's head with anything. If they do, then they will have to deal with me."

"But I can defend myself." Harry reminds him.

"I know, but I love protecting you." Peter tells him.

"I'm not Benji."

"That's very true. Benji's my son and you're my boyfriend. Big difference."

Harry shakes his head head at Peter fondly.

"Just think, when you see Choppers, you're gonna have the time of your life." Peter tells him. "It'll be fun, babe. You'll see."

Harry smiles.

"Daddy, I'm tired." Benji says as he comes from the back yard.

"Coming, big boy." Peter says as he moves from the couch and scoops Benji into his arms and takes Banji to his room.

"Night, Harry."

"Night, Benji." Harry says as he watches Peter take Benji up the stairs to his room.


	18. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going To Harry's Parent's House

It's the following weekend, and Peter is driving down a nice neighborhood, turning down the radio.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, buddy. I needed to hear the lady giving me directions to Harry's house." Peter says as he turns the radio up.

Harry had his head on the window, making Peter a little worried.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"No." Harry said as he shook his head.

"It won't be bad, babe."

"Yes it will." Harry countered, panicking. "We're spending the entire weekend with my parents, and to make matters worse, _that_ woman keeps on texting you."

"Which woman?" Benji asks.

"An annoying woman, babe." Peter tells him, not wanting Benji to know about his mother just yet.

"Maybe you need to take a nap before you explode."

"Like a volcano!" Benji says as he imitates a volcano.

"That's funny." Harry says as he laughs.

Benji shrugs a bit as he goes back to coloring books.

**♔**

Peter turns the music all the way down as they get on Harry's parent’s street.

"Almost there." Peter says.

Harry sighs as he looks at the huge mansions that they are passing by.

Moments later, Peter parks in the driveway of a mansion that is breath-taking. It is mocha brown, with a ornate wooden door and fancy windows.

"Alright, babe. Ready?" Peter asks.

Harry nods hesitantly as Benji unbuckles his seat belt. As they all got out of the car, they grab their bags, and Benji latched his hand onto Peter's hand.

"Daddy, this is huge!" The six year old says.

"It really is." Peter agrees.

As they get to the front door, Harry rings the doorbell.

"Well, I guess they aren't home." Harry says happily.

"You rang the bell once." Peter told him.

"I-"

Suddenly, the door opens.

"Hey! I'm glad that you guys made it." An excited Emily says as Norman stands behind her.

Suddenly, Benji starts punching Norman's legs, making Norman chuckle and pick him up.

"Hey, little man." Norman greeted the six year old. "I thought I felt your fists of steel last week?"

"Yes, but it wasn't enough!" Benji says happily.

Norman ruffled his hair and put him down, motioning for them to come inside. "Chopper!"

Harry instantly looks around, causing Peter to snort a bit when he watches his boyfriend look like a kid who's just visiting Disneyland for the first time. Seconds later, a husky rushes into the foyer, making Benji jump a bit. Peter rubs his hand on Benji's head as Harry is getting his knees to pet teh excited dog that's currently sniffing him.

"He's gotten so big!" Harry says happily. "Benji, you want to come and pet him?"

Benji furrowed his eyebrows, but he nodded anyway.

"Choppers, sit. Stay."

The dog sat and stayed in position.

"Go ahead, Benji. Pet his head or his back."

Benji's small hand touched the dog's fur near its shoulders and ran his hand down the dog's back. When the dog started to circle around Benji, his cold nose was sniffling him, making the six year old squeal with glee. Choppers then leaned into Benji's touch the more the six year old was petting him.

"I like him." Benji says, causing the adults to chuckle.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Emily asks.

**♔**

"So, how is it so far, babe?"

"It's good." Harry said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course I am!" Peter says. "I adore your mom, and I've snagged a man that looks so hot."

Harry laughs.

"I'm happy that they adore you and Benji. I'm also happy that you and I have our own room."

Peter rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend.

"I can't believe that we've wasted so much time just ignoring each other and whatnot."

"What's important is that they're willing to try." Peter said.

"I know."

"Maybe next week we can-"

Peter's phone starts buzzing, causing him to check his phone.

He groans.

_'Did you come up with a decision yet?'_

_'Please tell me that you're thinnking about it, Peter. I don't think that I can go another second knowing that I've missed six years of my son's life.'_

Peter rolls his eyes hard before he sighs.

Before Harry could say anything, Benji comes into their room.

"Daddy, I'm ready for a bath please."

"Ok. Go get your stuff and I'll set the tub for you."

Benji goes back to the room he's staying in.

"What does she want now?" Harry asks him.

Peter hands Harry his phone, opening the text messages.

"Read 'em."

Harry read the messages.

"She's pretty persistent, I'll give her that."

Peter snorts.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Me either." Peter said. "I mean, if I do let her Benji, he'll probably be upset. You remember what happened last year."

"That I do."

It's silent for a moment.

"But what'll happen if you don't? I mean, you have your degree right? And Randy could help represent you in the case if it isn't a conflict of interest."

"That's true."

"Well, either way, I think that this is up to you since she keeps on texting you." Harry says. "If you want to go to court, then I'll be right by your side. If you want them to meet in person, fine, but ultimately, I think Benji should have a say in whether or not she'll be in his life."

Peter nods as he takes the phone from Harry's hand.

"I just don't want him to get hurt again because of her."

"You'll be there to help him when he falls, and I will be there to to help him by taking your lead."

"I love you're wisdom."

"You better because you're never gonna have another like me." Harry says as he places a kiss on Peter's lips.

Peter melts into the kiss.

"Let's go help Benji with his bath."

"Right." Peter says as he's still thinking about the text message, wondering if he should get this over with. Would Benji respond positively?


	19. Bad Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz Gets Read To Pieces.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?" a worried Harry asks Peter the following Friday as he is zipping up Peter's jacket.

"Yes. I feel like the out come will be bad, but I just want to get this over with as soon as I can."

Harry leans in to kiss Peter.

"It's gonna be alright, babe." He says as he is caressing Peter's cheek.

Peter smiles as he wraps his arm around Harry's waist.

"I really needed that."

Harry grins as he snuggles into Peter's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Benji asks both men as he hugs Peter's legs.

"We're going somewhere today." Peter tells his son.

"Harry too?"

"No, kiddo. Harry is going to stay here. It'll just be you and me going somewhere today."

Benji pouts.

Harry gets down on one knee.

"Don't worry, Benji. When you get back, we'll make some cookies or cupcakes, order some pizza and watch  _Black Panther_ , okay?"

"Yay!" Benji says as he claps excitedly.

"Ok, buddy. You ready to go?" Peter says as he grabs his son's hand.

"Yes. Let's go, daddy."

Harry smiles a bit at the six year old's enthusiasm. He walks them to the door and tells Peter, Good luck, babe."

Peter nods his head once, helps Benji get into the car and drive off.

**♔**

As Peter was driving, he glanced in the rear view mirror several times at Benji who was humming  _A Whole New World_ to himself, playing with his _Spider-Man_  toys. Peter has a gut feeling that this meeting with Liz isn't going to end well at all. He knows that Benji isn't going to jump for joy when he sees her. Ever since he was bullied for not having a mother, he didn't want to hear about her at all. Benji was simply happy that his dad was there for him and  that he loved him.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Benji asked a few minutes later as Peter parked his car at the playground.

"Well, someone wants to meet you."

Benji tilts his head in confusion before he plays with his toys once more.

 _'I'm here'_ Peter texted.

"Ready, buddy?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

They leave the car, and walk hand and in hand as they go to the swings that were about 100 feet from Peter's car. Moments later, they came face to face with Liz and her husband Eugene, causing Peter to hold back an eye roll.

"Hi, Pete." Liz says, smiling at him.

Peter simply nods once, not even smiling at her.

"You wanted to see him, so here he is." Peter tells her.

She takes a good look at the six year old, and she covered her mouth in shock as Benji really did look just like Peter, but with her eyes. He was wearing a John Mayer shirt, little blue jeans, black shoes and a  _Cars_  sweater with a matching beanie.

Benji looks at her weirdly.

"Hi, Benji." Liz says as she bends down to his level.

"Hi."

"How old are you?"

"I'm six."

"You're a big boy." Liz says with a smile on her face.

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man." Benji corrects her.

Liz starts laughing causing Benji to shrink away from her.

"You like John Mayer too? That's pretty cool."

Benji simply nods at her.

"Do you know who I am?"

Benji glances at his dad before he looks back at her.

"No." The six year old answered as he shook his head at her.

Liz took his little hand in hers and smiled at him.

"I'm your mommy." She tells him.

Benji stared at her with a frown before he looks at his father in disbelief. He quickly moved his hand away, backing into Peter's legs.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to be scared." Liz says trying to take the six year old's hand, but he started to whine.

"NO!" Benji yelled as he ran back to the car.

"Benj-" Peter started, but was cut off by Liz.

"You seriously turned him against me?!" Liz asked, glaring at him as she stood up correctly.

Peter stared at her incredulously as he heard the car door close.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Peter asked her.

"You turned him against me, didn't you?" Liz accused him. "You've probably been telling him lots of shit about me."

Peter started laughing out of anger.

"You're nothing but a fucking, crazy ass, bitch! You're lucky that I even mentioned you to him. I never said that he was going to be jumping for joy when he saw the woman who abandoned him when he was a day from being a month old. I told you from the get go that when I mentioned you to him before and he really didn't care. He ignored me after I first brought you up last year when he was bullied for not having a mom."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Eugene told him, shaking his head at Peter angrily.

"Shut your dumb ass up! And why the fuck are you here?!" Peter asked him. "This doesn't concern you at all!"

"I'm here for support."

Peter rolled his eyes hard.

"You do know that he is irrelevant to all of this, don't you?" He asked Liz.

Liz simply ignored him and went up to Peter's car. She knocked on the window a couple times.

"Benji, can you please open the door for me? Liz asked.

Benji simply glared at her, locking the door.

"Stop." Peter told her. "He doesn't want to  see you."

"It's because of you. You did this! You made him hate me!"

At this point, Benji moved to the seat behind the driver's side, and covered his ears. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with Harry.

"Fuck that!" Peter yelled. "If you didn't disappear just as you had him, you wouldn't have this problem now! Did you honestly think that you could waltz back into his life and he'd jump into your arms?!"

"I-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare open your mouth when I'm asking you a question!" Peter snapped pointing a finger at her.

At that moment in time, Liz actually kept her mouth shut and so did her husband who was about to say something.

"He got made fun of for not having a mother in his life, and I was the one there for him with the help of his teacher! I'm both his mother and father, so shut your dumb ass up! This is your fault for being a selfish bitch, got it?! Remember what you did the day before he turned a month old, don't you?! In case you forgot, then let me refresh your memory. You packed up your fucking raggedy bags and left the both of us! You ran off without any explanation, left custody papers that were all in my name, and a shitty letter saying that you weren’t going to raise a brat that required more time and money than you. If you really thought that he'd jump for joy after you left him when he needed you most, and got bullied for it, then you're fucking stupid as shit!"

Liz jaw drops.

"Just.... please?"

"Does it look like he wants to see you, Liz?! Does it look like he wants to be around you?!"

"Just.... let me talk to him." Liz begged. "Can I just apologize to him? Please?"

Peter was about to reject her, but she grabbed his hand. It no longer made him feel good as it once did years ago. His hand felt all clammy as it wasn't Harry's hand that he was holding.

"Please, let me apologize to him."

Annoyed, Peter pushes her hand away.

"Fine! But I'm not going to make him listen. If he does, then that'll be his choice, not mine. Got it?"

Liz nods.

Peter opens the driver's side of the door, puts the key in the ignition and rolls down the windows. Once the windows were down, Liz stuck her head in the car. Peter vaguely wondered if he could chop her head off when he rolled up the window for some odd reason, but he decided to go against it.

"Benji, can I please talk to you?"

"Go away." Benji told her as he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Just for a couple of minutes? Please?" Liz begged.

Benji moved to the seat behind the passengers side, however, he didn't look at her.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry for not being there for you. I really am."

"I don't care. Daddy is my mommy and daddy." Benji simply told her.

Liz felt her heart break at the six year old's words, but she tries again.

"I know you don't, but can you forgive me? It'll make me feel better."

Benji simply looks at his shoes, then he does something that Peter didn't expect. He sees Benji signing the words  _'I forgive you.'_ He has to tell Harry that the sign language that he's been teaching Benji for the heck of it has been helping.

"He says that he forgives you." Peter tells him.

Liz looks at Benji who's still looking at his shoes.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, little tyke." She tells the six year old who nods his head once before rolling his window back up, causing her heart to break once more.

Peter simply watches the exchange from his rear view mirror with his arms crossed. She look as if she's going to cry at any moment.

"Thank you." Liz tells Peter once she moved to his side of the car.

"You're welcome." He responds.

Liz nods, biting her lip. She grabs her bag and grabs something from her bag and hands Peter the item.

"Can you give this to him? I got it for him yesterday."

It's a stuffed animal from Aladdin, more specifically, an Iago stuffed animal.

"Sure." Peter says as he takes the small stuffed animal from her. He wants feel bad, but he really couldn't care about Liz's feelings.

"I'll see you later, Peter." She says as Eugene leads her to their car. Peter doesn't respond, but he starts the engine. He turns and looks at Benji, who was currently frowning.

"You okay, little man?"

Benji simply glares at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Benji asks causing Peter's heart to crack a bit.

"She wanted to see you at least once." Peter says.

"I don't think I want to see her again." Benji says as he crosses he arms.

Peter sighs a bit, and he hands Benji the stuffed animal, but he doesn't take it. 

**♔**

"Hey, guys!" Harry greets.

Benji simply walked past Harry, and slammed the door to his room causing Harry to worry.

"How bad was it?"

"It was horrible." Peter tells him as he closed the door and sat on the couch. "I took him to Liz, he met her, and got back in the car."

"That bad?" Harry asked as he sat next to Peter.

"He didn't even want to look at her in the face, and it got to the point where he even used sign language at her."

Harry looked proud at the last part of that statement.

"I'm pretty sure that he's pissed at me too."

Harry sighs.

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Please?" Peter responded.

Harry nods and quickly went to Benji's room.

As Harry was in Benji's room, Peter ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that this was bad idea from the start. He looked at the stuffed animal before he decided to lay down on the couch.


	20. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is Benji's Choice?

"You sure you don't want to talk to your daddy?" Harry asks as he is holding cuddling with Benji in the six year old's bed.

"No. I'm mad."

"I know, but you can tell him everything that you told me when you're ready to, ok?"

Benji nodded his head, before laying down.

"Have a good nap." Harry told him before he presses a kiss on Benji's forehead, tucking in the six year old.

"Thanks, Harry."

And with that, Harry left the room and went downstairs only to find Peter face down on the couch.

"Babe?"

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Peter asked as he flipped himself over on the couch.

"No, but he is upset though." Harry told him once he lifted his boyfriend's legs and sat down, putting Peter's legs on his lap.

"I'm the worst father on Earth."

"No you aren't, Peter."

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters, if you really were the worst father on Earth, you wouldn't have Benji at all." Harry stated. "Besides, he told me a few things that he wants to tell you, but only when he's ready."

"Really?" Peter says as he sits up, taking his legs off Harry's lap.

Harry nods.

"And I promise you that it's all good things." Harry says, kissing Peter's forehead.

It's comfortably silent for a moment.

"You know, I almost felt bad for her when Benji ran away from her, until she said that I brainwashed him."

"WHAT?!" Harry said angrily. "Why didn't you bring me? I would have roasted her ass, or better yet, beat the living shit out of her!"

"So you can be taken to court? No way, Jose. I would've loved that, but no." Peter said with a snort.

"So what? You have some good colleagues, such as Randy. If he can't represent me, my dad has some good lawyers."

Peter simply shakes his head fondly.

"But I don't want you getting sued or going to jail for attacking a woman."

"Ahh, you probably shouldn't worry too much about that." Harry said as he rubbed Peter's back.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that years from now, you're going to do something that'll piss him off like embarrassing him in front of his crush, going to his room and searching through his stuff."

Peter thinks about this for a moment.

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right." Harry states with a huge smile on his face. "So, do you need some time alone as well or-"

"Don't go." Peter says, giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

"Then I won't." Harry says as Peter pulls him into his embrace so that they can lay down together.

**♔**

Two hours later, Benji rubs his eyes, walking down the steps, very hungry. He quietly peeked into the kitchen and he spots Harry by the sink.

"Harry?" Benji said as he tapped on Harry's leg.

Harry looked down and smiled.

"Hey, Buddy." Harry said. "You alright?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well lucky for you, dinner is almost done. I'm just waiting for the cheese to melt on our burgers."

"Yay!"

Harry chuckles.

"Go wash your hands, and please wake your daddy up."

Benji washes his hands at the kitchen sink, then rushes out of the kitchen to wake his father up.

"Daddy, wakey."

"Five more minutes, Harry."

Benji smirks.

"Daddy!"

Peter wakes up.

"Hm?" Peter hums groggily.

"Dinner is almost done, daddy."

"Ok."

Peter gets off of the couch and walks hand in hand with Benji to the dining room.

"Dinner is served." Harry says as he puts the platter of hamburgers on the center of the table.

**♔**

As they are in the middle of talking and laughing, Benji decides to talk to his dad.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, little man?"

"I'm not mad anymore."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm sorry." Benji said.

"I'm sorry too, buddy." Peter said. "I just wanted you to meet her, at least once since she wanted to see you."

"It's okay."

They continue to eat.

"Can I see her again?" Benji asks.

Peter is shocked.

"You wanna see her again?"

"Yes, but I don't want her touching me." Benji says.

"Alright."

"And I want to talk to her."

"Ok. So why do you want to talk to her?"

Benji looks at Harry for help, who simply smiles and nods at him.

"He wants to understand why she did what she did so that he can forgive her." Harry tells him.

Peter frowns a bit.

"I don't know." Peter says, unsure about this. "Do you want her to be in your life?"

"No." Benji says. "I just want to talk to her for a little bit."

"So this is a one time thing?"

"Yes." Benji nods. "And then she can leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, daddy. Besides, I feel bad."

"Why?"

"'Cause I didn't give her a chance."

Peter thinks about this for a moment.

"Ok. We will see her again." Peter says.

"And I'm coming along." Harry said.

"Har-"

"Nope. I'm coming and I will try not to beat her up."

Benji starts giggling at Harry's dismay over not beating Liz up.

"Well, I guess I better call her."

"How long is she in town for?"

"I honestly don't know the exact date. All I know is that I overheard her saying that the business deal that her husband is almost done, and that they are leaving before the end of the month. Other than that, I'm pretty sure that she's gonna bring her annoying, rat-faced husband with her when we meet up again."

"Well if he's coming then I can come too." Harry says.

"Thanks." Peter says. "I'm pretty sure that you can get smart with him when he tries to sass me off."

"You know I'm on it. I'm gonna grind him up like how the giant wanted to grind the Englishman's bones for his bread."

"Can I help?"

Before Peter can answer his son's question, Harry instantly replied.

"Sure you can, little man."

"Yay!" Benji cheers.

"You're influencing him." Peter said.

"That's good." Harry said. "Whenever someone tries to mess with Benji, he can grind them up until they're left in shreds. In the end, they won't mess with him ever again."

Peter is.... flabbergasted.

"Who taught you that?"

"Dorothy and Sophia from _The Golden Girls_."

"I should have known. They were.... something."

"What's _The Golden Girls_?" Benji asked.

"Ooh! They were fabulous!" Harry squealed. "I'll Tell you about it when the time is right."

Benji pouts before his eyes widen in excitement.

"I'm gonna go see if it's on TV!" He exclaims before he rushed to the living room.

"I blame you for for making him like this." Peter says as Harry grins as Peter wraps his arms around Harry.

"By the time he's a teenager, he'll probably be as sassy as I am."

"He'll probably be a lot more sharp than you."

"Didn't you watch _The Golden Girls_? Sophia always won when it came to sarcasm between she and Dorothy. You can't best the parent."

Peter shook his head fondly.

"Are you sure you want to come along with us?"

"Hell yeah! I want to see if I'm better looking than her and her husband."

"Harry, please." Peter says.

"Fine, I'll play nice. I'm gonna be there for support, alright?"

"Cool."

"We'll see what Benji is planning."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Well, I think you should call her tomorrow. I want you all to myself tonight."

"Really?" An excited Peter asks.

"With Benji included." Harry says, causing Peter to pout as that wasn't the answer that he was looking for.


	21. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Questions of a Lifetime

Benji is currently making funny faces at Leo, who's currently on Randy's lap simply squealing at the six year old.

"Aren't they cute?" A smiling MJ asks as she's watching the interaction between the two boys.

"Yeah." A distracted Peter says.

"You lying prick."

"What?"

"You're biting your thumb and you aren't even looking at the boys or anyone at the moment." MJ says. "You're too busy looking at the swings."

Peter sighs as Benji takes off towards the slides. He and Benji are at the park with Randy, MJ and little Leo at the park while Harry was going to drop by the house later as he was teaching half a day at school.

"I'm..... Liz and I are in touch."

"What?!" Randy and MJ say in shock as they look up at him.

"Why? Where did she come from?" MJ asks.

"Well, she came in for some legal advice and she bumped into me." Peter says.

"Has Benji met her?" Randy asks.

"Yup."

"How did it go?" MJ asked.

"Very badly." Peter admitted. "He ignored me for part of the day, didn't look at her and he was on a mad mission to find _The Golden Girls_ , which he did find."

"Good. I wouldn't have looked at her either."

"Daddy, can I go to the restroom?" Benji asked as he came back.

"I'll take you." Randy said as he handed Leo over to his wife. "I have to go too."

They both leave as MJ takes a teething ring and gives it to her whining son.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, he wants to meet her again."

"Could we stay over?"

"No."

"Bu-"

"I appreciate that you want to stay over, but Harry is already staying over and I am pretty sure that he's going to do the exact same thing that you and Randy would do to her and her husband."  Peter said.

"And what would we do?"

"You'd roast the crap out of the both of them and through excessive shade their way."

"Fine." MJ whined. "But you better tell me how it goes because I want to know how it goes."

"Sure."

Benji and Randy return from the restroom.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Well, Benji is going to meet Liz, right?"

"Right!" Benji says. "We're gonna talk next Friday after school."

Randy's eyes widen.

"Can we-"

"Nope." Peter says. "Besides, Harry is gonna stay over and he's already supporting us. The two of you would probably make it a lot worse."

Randy sighs in defeat as he looks at Leo laying his head on Benji's legs, chewing on his teething ring as Benji is running the car all over Leo's pudgy tummy.

"Benji, would you like another sibling?" MJ asked.

"Yes! I want a sister."

"Why a sister?"

"Because Leo is like my brother."

Peter's heart melts.

"Well, Peter, you heard the kid." Randy said. "Have a talk with Harry about kids."

Peter shoots him a glare.

"Marry Harry!" Benji says as he claps.

"We haven't been together that long." Peter says, even though his son is basically giving him his blessing.

"But you love him, don't you, daddy? Because I know that he loves us."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! He says so."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me that he loves me and you."

"Aww, that's so cute." MJ coos. "Have you asked him to move in yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you better hurry, propose and then have kids." Randy tells him. "I want more God children. Have a million of them."

"That's totally unrealistic." Peter tells him.

"At least ask him to move in with you." MJ suggests.

Peter sighs in contemplation.

"I'm sure that he's annoyed having to sleep over and then going back to his house."

"You think?"

"Yes." Randy answered truthfully as he picked up Leo who was know full on crying.

**♔**

"So, how was your day, babe?" Peter asked as he was taking the chicken pot pie out of the oven while the two men in his life where at the kitchen sink.

"Well, it was good." Harry answered as he was washing his hands. "One of my students, Michael, showed me that he could spell the word deluxe."

"I can spell deluxe too." Benji said as he was lathering his hands with soap causing Harry to chuckle.

"How was your day?"

"We went to the park with the Robinson's." Peter said. "It was going well until they had to leave early since Leo was teething pretty badly."

"Aww, poor baby. I hope he gets better."

Peter nods in response as he takes a sip of his apple juice and they start eating.

"Harry?" Benji calls out a few minutes into their dinner.

"Yes, little man?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. And I love your daddy too."

Peter stops eating for a moment.

"Why are you asking me if I love you, buddy?" Harry asks the six year old.

"Well.... I just want to know."

Harry smiles at the six year old.

"Well I love you and your daddy very much." Harry says.

"So can you move in with us?"

Harry raises an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend who looked as if he wanted to die on the spot.

"What did you say?" Harry asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"I want you to stay here with us. Can you move in with us? Please?"

Peter drops his fork and he puts a hand over his eyes suddenly remembering that Benji was present during the conversation that had taken place at the park earlier that day.

"What's he talking about, Pete?"

"I don't know." Peter says as he gives Benji a look.

"Sorry." Benji says as he sinks down in his chair.

After a few minutes of silence, Benji looks at the two men. Harry was staring at Peter, waiting for an explanation as Peter was looking at his food.

"Well?" Harry asks. "Do you have something that you want to ask me, such as moving in with you two?"

Peter sighs.

"I guess I better tell you." Peter concedes. "So, I was having a talk with Randy and MJ at the park earlier, and the topic of you moving in with the both of us popped up."

"So, do you want me to move in?"

"I don't want to pre-"

"You're not." Harry says in complete honesty. "We've been together for a little over a year, and I was actually going to bring it up to you sooner than later."

"Really?" Peter asks as he is now making eye contact with him.

"Yeah. It's kind of annoying to sleep over, then go home the next day just to bring back more and more clothes. I think that it would be a lot easier to get to school with Benji, and being around Felicia and Gwen can get annoying especially since they have men that they constantly invite over, leaving me as the 5th wheel."

"Alright."

"So, it's official? I'm moving in with you two?"

"Yes, you're officially moving into the Parker household."

"Yay!" Benji cheers, causing the two adults to laugh.


	22. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Moves In With His Two Boys

Gwen's boyfriend, Fredrick Foswell, picked up one of the smaller boxes that were filled with Harry's things and started to walk towards the front door.

"I can't believe you're leaving us." He says to Harry.

"Honestly." Eddie Brock, Felicia's boyfriend, said as he dropped a box of trinkets next to the couch.

"And to think that you'd be jumping with delight on the inside." Harry said to them as he ran his hand through Benji's hair.

"You know, I don't remember you having all this stuff." Gwen said as she came back into the house.

"Well keep going." Harry said as he shrugged a bit. "You aren't getting paid for nothing."

"You aren't paying us." Eddie and Fredrick said.

"That's because you're my two idiots who didn't asked to be paid from the beginning. Since you accepted the challenge, keep it moving. I don't want to keep Peter waiting for too long." Harry said dismissively as he went to get a bag from his room.

"So Benji, are you ready for Harry to live you you guys?" Fredrick asks.

"Yes, Freddie." The six year old says. "Party all night!"

Harry giggles as he comes out of the room with his bag.

"Well look at the bright side." Gwen says. "We can have our own parties."

"Thank goodness I won't be here to hear it like I always did when I thought that I was alone in the house."

"Stop it with all the exaggerations." The two couples tell Harry in unison as their cheeks turn red.

Benji rubs his eyes, poking Harry's shoulder.

"I have a question, Harry?"

"What's up, little man?"

"You love my daddy, right?"

"Of course I do."

Gwen coos before Freddie grabs another box.

"So when are you gonna get married?"

"What?" Harry asks as he frowns a bit, not expecting that question.

"When two people love each other, they get married." Benji says causing Harry to chuckle.

"That certainly is true, but it a bit too soon, kiddo." Harry says before he places a kiss on a pouting Benji who's fiddling with his hands.

"Ok." He says quietly.

Harry looks up at the Gwen and Eddie who simply shrug at him. Peter comes in through the door and closes it.

"Alright. That's everything." Peter says wiping his hands on his pants as all the boxes are now in his car.

**♔**

"Can we order some pizza or Chinese food? I'm exhausted." Felicia says as she leans on Eddie as they are now in Harry's new home.

"You barely moved anything." Peter says, snorting at her.

"Well I had to bring out all those heavy boxes."

"Boo! You need to join a gym." Eddie jokes.

Felicia raises an eyebrow and shoves her hand in Eddie's face causing Peter to shake his head at them. He turns and looks over at his son.

"Hey, kiddo." Peter greets his son who looks a bit sad. "What's wrong?"

Benji simply shrugs, turning his back to him. Peter frowns at Harry who in turn shrugs and picks up Benji.

"Are you feeling alright, buddy?" Harry asks the six year old. Benji goes limp making in Harry's hold.

"No." Benji says as shakes his head no.

"Aww. I'm sorry kiddo. Wanna go lay down a bit?"

Benji nods.

"I'll take him to his room." Felicia says as she takes Benji from Harry.

"Thank you." Peter tells her before Felicia takes Benji to his room with Gwen following.

"He was happier earlier." Harry tells him.

"What happened?"

"He said that we should get married, but I told him that it was a bit early for that."

Peter sighs as he pushed a box out of the way.

"I mean, I understand if you're mad at me for-"

"I'm not mad, babe." Peter tells him in complete honesty. "I would love to be married to you, but you're right. He's been saying that for a while, but it's a bit early for marriage. Besides, you just moved in with us today after a year of dating."

Harry nods.

"It'll happen someday, right?" A hopeful Harry asks.

"Yeah, as long as you're gonna grow old with me and be a grump." Peter promised.

"You're my grump." Harry says kissing Peter.

"Ditto." Peter said. "Now, let's have a little make out session while Benji is upstairs.

Harry giggles.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the ladies were trying to help Benji feel better.

"What's the problem kiddo?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sad." Benji answered.

"Why, kiddo?" Felicia asked.

"Because I really wanted daddy and Harry to get married so that I can call him papa."

"You really want to call Harry papa, don't you?" A smiling Gwen asked the six year old, referring to the discussion that she, Felicia and Benji had the day when Harry met his parents at the grocery store.

Benji nods.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait, kiddo." Felicia said patting Benji's head.

"Is he gonna leave me like Liz did?" Benji asks them.

"No, I don't think that he will leave you or your daddy, okay?"

Benji moves the hair from his face.

"You really like Harry, don't you?" Gwen asks.

"I love him." Benji corrects her. "He's like my second daddy. I can't wait to call him papa. He makes me and daddy happy. I don't want him to leave."

"We promise you that he won't leave you or your daddy." Felicia says.

Benji smiles and hugs them.

"There we go, buddy." Gwen says.

"Don't tell." Benji says all of a sudden.

"Why?" Felicia asks.

"Because daddy will lecture me." Benji groans, causing both women to laugh.


	23. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Harry Bond.

Benji was currently among the other kids waiting to be picked up by his father who was due in any minute. As he was sitting on the ground, Benji felt like he was the only one left being chosen to be picked on to be part of a team. Once he was the only one left, he got up from the ground and went into the school's main office.

"Benji! Just the person I wanted to see." Principal Connors said when he saw the six year old. "Mr. Harry is still in his office."

"Thank you." Benji said as he made his way towards the classroom. Once he arrived, he knocked on the opened door and peeked inside.

"Hey, Benji." Harry greeted as he smiled at the six year old.

"Hi, Harry. Where's daddy?"

"Your daddy just called me and Principal Connors a couple minutes ago. He's going to be working really late, so it's just you and me today."

Benji nods as he steps into the room, closes the door behind him, and sits at a desk.

"Can you help me with my homework please?"

"Sure." Harry says as he moves from his desk and sits at the desk where Benji is. "What are we doing today?"

"Adding and subtracting." Benji responds as he takes out the worksheet from his backpack. Harry grabs the crayons from the next table and sets it down in front of them.

"Alright, let's get this started."

Even though Benji was in the first grade, Harry had noticed that his homework was completely different from the homework that his colleagues had assigned their first graders. In Harry's eyes, Benji is very intelligent for his ages, and that he's probably on a 4th or 5th grade level because he's just that smart. At the moment, Benji is adding and subtracting three digit numbers, counting money, and learning how to tell time with an analog clock. Harry was very impressed as he watched Benji finish up the first two rows of problems within five whole minutes.

"Am I doing good so far, Harry?" Benji asks as he hands his paper to Harry.

Harry takes his paper and looks it over before holding out his hand for a high five.

"Great job, Einstein! You're getting smarter and smarter everyday." Harry praises, making Benji smile and high five him.

"Thank you, Harry." Benji said happily as he high fived Harry. For Benji, this was one of the reasons that he loved Harry because he would always encourage him, even when he did a problem incorrectly. He simply couldn't wait to call Harry papa at this point.

After Harry help Benji finish his homework, they decided to go home. Since Peter couldn't pick them up, they decided to walk home. Once they got home, Harry made dinner, and washed the dishes with Benji's help.

"Harry, can we make cupcakes? Please?" Benji asked once everything was done.

"Alright." Harry answered. "Can I trust you with the mixing?"

"Yes." Benji says cheekily making Harry raise an eyebrow at him. "Trust me! A relationship is based on trust."

"Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?"

Benji simply giggles.

"You need to stop watching adult shows like that one, babe. You'll be giving everyone advice soon if you don't." Harry says as he grabs the baking sheets.

**♔**

"Will daddy be happy that we made some for him?" Benji asks as they were finished making the cupcake batter about ten minutes later.

"He'll be very happy that you made these."

Benji nods, smiling as the batter is being poured into the cupcake baking sheets. After the sheets were filled, Harry placed them into the oven so that they can bake. As they were baking, they played _Candy Crush_ and _Temple Run_ on Benji's iPad. They were having a good time playing games on the iPad, until the timer went off.

"Cupcakes!" Benji squealed, causing Harry to chuckle. Harry made his way to the kitchen and took the cupcakes out of the oven, making Benji jump with excitement.

"Now, we have to wait for it to cool so that we could frost them and put sprinkles on them." Harry told him. "How many cupcakes are you going to share with you daddy?"

"Three." Benji says holding up three fingers. Harry smiles, as he gathers the things for homemade frosting.

"Only three?"

"Well, he could have more."

Harry laughs.

"And what if they are bad?" Harry asks as he is making the frosting for the cupcakes.

"They won't be bad."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Benji says.

"Ok. Are the cupcakes cool now?" Harry asks Benji a few minutes later.

Benji touches a cupcake.

"Yes." Benji answered.

"Alrighty, let's frost them." Harry says.

**♔**

After about thirty minutes of goofing off with one another, the cupcakes were all frosted, and Harry placed all the cupcakes on a plate.

"They look good, don't they kiddo?"

"Yes!" Benji said as he grabbed one and went to the couch. Harry simply chuckled as he grabbed one and went to the couch as well. After they ate their cupcakes, Benji had to take a bath because of the frosting that was in his hair, which was starting to dry. Harry carried the six year old on his back as they went to the bathroom, turned the faucet on to fill up the bath tub and added some of the bath bomb that they had gotten for Benji. "I'll be back with my stuff." He said rushing out of the bathroom when Harry put him down.  
  
Harry remembered when his invited Peter, Benji and himself over one weekend a few weeks ago for a swim. Benji had brought along a couple of bath bombs to use for his bath, but something else happened. He slyly threw a red and yellow one into the Osborn's pool.When everyone got to the pool in the backyard, Benji simply smiled at the pool with glee.

"It's pretty!" Benji told them as the adults gawked at the pool. He kept on repeating that it was pretty, but in the end, Peter had put him in time out for a whole hour, which Benji was not pleased about. After the hour long punishment, Benji ignored his father for the rest of the day and stuck by Norman's side.

Benji rushed into the bathroom with his Spider-Man towel wrapped around himself.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Benji answered.

"Alrighty." Harry said as he took off the towel and helped Benji into the bath. "Don't wet the floor and don't do anything dangerous."

Benji nods as he added his toys into the water.

"I'll be back with your PJs."

After a minute, Harry went back into the bathroom and helped wash Benji up, getting the frosting out of his hair. After about twenty minutes, Harry wrapped Benji in his towel like a baby, making the six year old giggle contagiously as he carried him into his room.

"Can we watch _Aladdin_?"

"Sure, buddy."

"And can I have one more cupcake too?"

Harry raises an eyebrow as he was helping Benji put on his pajama top.

"You can have one, but only one." Harry told him. "I don't need you running around like a mad man or your dad will be mad at me."

"Deal." Benji says as he extends his right hand once his arms are through the sleeves. Harry shakes his hand before ruffling his hair. Once he was dressed, Benji made his way to the living room and went to the DVD stand that was full of movies. He grabbed _Aladdin and The King of Thieves_ and placed it on the couch. He waited for Harry as he played with their little dog Jasper, who was fetching the ball that Benji was rolling across the room. Harry came down with a large blanket, put in the movie and brought out two cupcakes.

"Alright, Benji. One cupcake." Harry told him. "This will be our little secret."

Benji then pretends to zip his lips before rushing to the kitchen. Harry smiles as he is sitting on the couch as he presses the play button on the remote. As the previews are rolling, Benji comes back into the living room with half a cupcake and a napkin. He climbed on the couch and snuggled into Harry's side, finishing up his cupcake as the movie began. Harry smiled as he pulled the blanket over his and Benji's bodies after he had Benji lay against his chest. After about 40 minutes into the movie, Benji fell asleep. Harry decided to finish watching the movie by himself before turning off the TV.

"Time for bed, little man." Harry said as he took Benji to his bed. When Harry got to Benji's toom, he put him in his bed, and tucked him into bed. "Night, little man."

"Night, papa." Benji said, completely dead to the world as he cuddled into the sheets.

Harry froze for a moment, staring at the six year old. His heart literally started beating rapidly, filled with shock and happiness. He smiled, kissed Benji's forehead, turned on the  nightlight and retreated to his shared badroom with Peter. When he got into the room, he sat on the bed and smiled to himself because Benji called him papa. He felt like he was on top of the world and before losing his mind due to happiness, he turned on the TV and waited for Peter.

"Hey!" Peter said about 20 minutes later as he stepped into the room and put his bag on the chair by the door.

"Hey, babe." Harry greeted happily as Peter was stripping down to his boxers.

"Thank God I have the day off tomorrow." Peter said as he was kissing Harry.

"Working hard?"

"Yup. Randy and I had to work on this case, which was hell. Thank goodness it's over. How was Benji?"

"Good as always. I helped him with his homework, we made some quesadillas, cupcakes-"

"They were so delicious!" Peter said kissing Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, but guess what?"

"Chicken-butt?"

"I'm serious, Pete!" Harry laughs. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We were watching _Aladdin_ , but he fell asleep, so I tucked him into bed, and he called me papa."

"He did?" A shocked Peter asked.

"Yeah. He was dead to the world when he said it, but what he said really made my night."

"So, does this mean that you're okay with that?"

"Of course I am, Pete! I already think of him as my son."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like the idea of him calling you papa or whatever." Peter said carefully. "I.... Being a dad is a huge responsibility and what if one day you realize that you don't love us or find someone better? It would just break his heart-"

Harry shuts him up with a passionate kiss.

"You're rambling." Harry told him once he broke the kiss. "I love you and Benji with all my heart, and I promise that I am not going anywhere. I am fine with Benji calling me papa when he's alert and ready to do so."

Peter sighs and nods at Harry.

"I just.... You're the first person I've ever let in after so long." Peter told him.

Harry smiles as he wraps his arms around Peter and looks him in the eyes.

"I know. I'm glad you took a chance, because my life has never been this good." Harry says, kissing Peter's nose.

"Same."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Peter said. "Thank you for coming into our lives."

Harry smiles at him.

"Let's go take a shower." Harry said seductively.

Peter picked Harry up bridal style and took him to their bathroom.

"I love you." Peter said, and he really meant it. Over the course of a year, his life and Benji's life had changed and that was all because of Harry, and it was amazing.

"I love you too."


	24. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner And A Surprise!

By the time that Thanksgiving rolled around, Harry was a nervous wreck. He knew that Peter's aunt and uncle were going to spend time with his parents, and he wasn't sure how they were going to act at all. He’s already spent the holiday with the Parkers before, but this time, he’s not sure how it’s gonna go with his parents in the mix, plus the surprise that he has in store later on after his parents, May and Ben go home.

"I like your hair, Harry!" Benji said quietly, as he buckled his belt.

"Thanks, little man!" Harry said as he ran the comb through his natural curly hair.

"Come on, little man. Your turn." Harry pointed to the seat in front of him, and Benji sat down to style his hair.

"When you and daddy get married, can I call your parents grandma and grandpa?" Benji questioned.

The question took Harry off guard as he was running his fingers through Benji's hair with gel.

"I'm not sure." Harry said quickly.

"Will pop-pop and nana like your parents?" Benji questioned. "Because I like them."

"I hope so." Harry told him, butterflies flapping in his stomach.

What if Peter's uncle and aunt hated his parents? After all, his parents disowned him for a few years.

"It's gonna be a good day." Benji declared, as Harry finished with the six year old's hair. "I know it."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Harry took a deep breath as they walked towards the front door.

"Nana! Pop-Pop! Happy Thanksgiving!" Benji grinned at them, as he swung open the door for them after looking out the window. "Come and watch the parade!" He said as he hugged Harry, who picked him up.

He then wiggled away from Harry's grasp, throwing his arms around Peter's aunt.

"Hi!"

"Hey there, munchkin!" Ben laughed at he picked up the six year old and swinging Benji into the air and holding him to his hip. "I like your outfit, is it new? You look very handsome!"

"Thank you, Pop-pop!"

"Let's go watch the parade." May said as they made their way to the living room after Harry closed the door.

 Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll be back." Harry said as he made his way towards the door. He looked out the window and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Mom, Dad." Harry greeted.

"Harry!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Son." Norman greeted as he and Emily hugged Harry.

"Come on. I want you to meet Peter's aunt and uncle." Harry said as he led them towards the living room. "Mom, dad, these are Ben and May Parker. Ben, May, these are my parents Norman and Emily." He introduced.

"Mom, dad, these two lovely people are Ben and May Parker. Ben, May, these are my parents Norman and Emily." He introduced.

The two families introduced each other as Peter came from the kitchen with a tray.

"Hi, everyone!" He greeted as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Hi, Pete." His uncle greeted with a hug, followed by his aunt.

"Daddy! Harry's parents are here!" Benji said.

"I know, kiddo." Peter said as he picked up his son,

The smile that Benji had on his face matched Peter's- it was clearly hereditary in Emily's opinion. She wondered how she missed it before.

"Peter!" Emily said with an ear to ear grin.

"Hey, Em." Peter greeted.

"Hi, sweetheart. How've you been?"

"I'm good. How about you two?"

"We've been great." Norman said as he shook Peter's hand.

Emily took another approach, this time tossing her arms around Benji and all but crushing his frame.

"Mom, let him go." Harry said urgently. "Mom, don't do that."

"It's just been so long since we've seen this little Einstein!" Emily said, and Harry gave her a little smile. "So, how's school going, sweetie?"

"It's going very good!" Benji said. "I'm doing division, multiplication, adding, subtraction, spelling big words."

"You're doing all of that at school?" Emily asked.

"Yes! It's very fun!"

"Smart just like his father." May said proudly as Ben nodded his head.

 Norman chuckled.

**♔**

"As per out family tradition, we need to go around the table and say what we're all thankful for." Ben said to everyone.

"Daddy, we always do it, we have to!"

"Okay, Benji, you can go first." Peter told him.

"Um…" Benji paused because clearly, he hadn't thought it through too well.

"How about you go second, bud?" Ben suggested. "How about I go first?"

"Okay". Benji nodded.

"I'm thankful for May being in my life."

"I'm thankful for Harry being in my life and making me and my daddy very happy." Benji said happily.

"I'm thankful for spending the day with my beautiful family after so long." Emily said quickly, and Harry beamed at her. "I'm thankful that I get to spend time with my wonderful son, and the Parkers, who are good people."

"The best people." Norman corrected, making Harry blush.

"I'm thankful for the beautiful man to my left," Peter said cheesily, making Harry blush. "For having two great people who took care of me for years, and the wonderful little crazy boy to my left. I'm very, very thankful that I met you."

"Your turn, Harry." Benji urged.

"I'm thankful that I met Peter." Harry said with a smile. "And I'm very thankful that I met Benji, and meeting my parents after quite sometime."

**♔**

They got through the meal without any major disasters, eating and laughing and talking like they had known each other for forever. Norman and Benji exchanged cheesy jokes with Ben, informing Harry exactly where the little boy had gotten it from. Emily and May giggled like they were old friends, causing Harry to think that they are now going to be thicker than thieves and surely planning something very soon.

And once they were as full as they could get (excluding the pumpkin pie that Harry had seen under a clean dishtowel on the counter), they cleared the table and moved their conversation into the living room. Nearly everyone sprawled themselves out on the living room floor, plates of pie in front of them, their eyes glued to the television once Peter had put _It's Thanksgiving Charlie Brown_ in the DVD player and it had captured their attention, while the Peter and Harry sat comfortably on the couch.

Peter's arm was wrapped around Harry and he was tucked into his side, feeling full and happy. Emily and Norman had never seen their son look at someone the way he looked at Peter. When Peter stood up to make coffee, Harry following him, Norman leaned closer towards his wife.

"Gwen was right. They'll be married within the year." He whispered to her, and Emily nodded in agreement.

**♔**

"May, Ben, it was very nice to meet you!" Emily told them with a smile, hugging May gently.

"It was nice to meet you too, Emily." May said with a genuine grin. "Nice to meet you Mr. Osbo- Norman." She corrected.

"Likewise." Norman said. "We should definitely do this again very soon. How about Christmas?"

"Sure." Ben said. "We can't wait."

After the Osborns had fare-welled Peter's aunt and uncle, hugged Peter and said goodbye to Benji, they made their way out to the car as Harry was walking them to their car.

"Call us when you get home safely." Peter called out and Harry grinned as his dad was climbing into the driver's seat.

"Harry?" Emily called, as Peter and Benji waved to the them from the front door.

"Yeah?" He said as he made his way over to her.

"I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Peter." She said truthfully. "Your love for him is so… I can tell how much he loves you. Benji too. You're perfect for each other, sweetheart."

Harry grinned softly.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I want to marry that man."

She smiled softly at him.

"I know, Sweetie."

**♔**

"That was fun!"

"It really was." I was worked up for nothing."

"I know that right." Peter agreed.

"You weren't supposed to agree." Harry said playfully.

"Whoops." Peter said as they were getting ready for bed. "Benji, are you brushing your teeth?"

"I'm done, daddy." Benji said as he came into their room with his pjs on.

"So, what are we gonna watch?"

" _Black Panther_!" Harry said as he went on his Netflix playlist. "But before we do, I have something important to say."

"Ok." Peter said as he picked up Benji and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, I meant what I said at dinner tonight about me being thankful for the two of you in my life." Harry started as he grabbed Peter's free hand. "You don't know how much my life has changed for the better, and that's because you are one of a kind. Peter, you have been the reason behind my smile for the past yeah, and I couldn't thank you enough for putting up with someone like me. I, um - I had this whole speech prepared, kept sending it to our friends to see if I got the words right, but I seem to be blanking out at the moment, and I can't remember a single word I prepared. I guess, this is just me, Harry, your Harry Theopolis Osborn, saying that I love you." Harry continues. "I love you and I don't see a day in the future where I won't."

"I love that your face is the first thing I see in the morning when I open my eyes, and that it's also the last thing I see before closing them at night. I love that you choose to be with me, even though you could do so much better." Peter makes a noise of protest at that, but Harry squeezes his hands as if to tell him that he needs to finish before Peter can say anything.

"Benji, I love that you laugh at my jokes even if they're lame."

"They aren't lame." Benji says causing Harry to chuckle.

"I love that you shake your head at how cheesy I am with your daddy, but he always smile at my lines anyway. I love that even though I started off as your teacher, we grew up together as a family. I love you and I am lucky to have you in my life."

"When I look at the both of you, I see happiness. When I look at you, I see my future. When I look at you, I realize that I will never want anyone else. You're it for me, you're my only, my family." Harry says as he lets go of Peter's hand and cups his cheeks so they're eye to eye. Peter is blurry from the tears filling up Harry's eyes, but Peter's are filled with unshed tears as well.

"You both make me the happiest man in the world, you make me a better person, you love me." Harry breathes out. "If you let me, I'll do the best I can to make your bad days better, and your happy days, happier. If you let me, I'll be yours forever."

He pulls out the first of two boxes from his pajama bottoms.

"Benji, do you give me your blessing to marry your daddy?"

Benji starts crying and hugs Harry, nodding his head.

"You're my papa now!" He says through his tears. "I love you."

Harry smiles as he pulls Benji away and sets him in the middle of the bed.

"I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker. Nobody will ever come close. If forever was really something true, then I want to spend it only with you and Benji. Just the two of you." Peter wipes his eyes to see Harry clearly. He gives his boyfriend a shaky smile before pulling a box out of his pocket and kneeling on to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Peter is on him, engulfing him in the tightest hug he's ever had. Peter wraps his arms around Harry's neck and once again nuzzles his face against him, silently crying as he mumbles out words that Harry doesn't understand.

Harry chuckles.

"What?" He pulls away to look at Peter.

"I said," Peter starts, grinning widely. "There was never an answer to that question other than yes."

The words don't sink in to Harry immediately, he just gives Peter a confused look before his eyes widen and a shit-eating grin is on his lips. "You want me? Forever?"

Peter nods fast, giggling and crying. "And ever and ever and ever!"

Harry pulls Peter up with him so they're standing again and cups his cheeks. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too." Peter smiles, cupping Harry's cheeks too. Harry stares at him for a long moment only for it to be cut by Peter's groan.

Harry snaps out of his trance then lips are on his. Soft and wet and perfect. These lips are the only ones Harry ever want on his this way for the rest of his life. He tightens his hold on Peter and deepens the kiss. Not even minding the camera flashes and cheers from Benji. He's overwhelmed and just so happy that he doesn't ever want to let go when -

"You haven't even let me wear the ring yet." Peter giggles against his lips. "Har, you forgot to put the ring on me."

Harry groans.

"Shit." He looks around and fins the box by their feet, must have fallen when Peter tackled him. He picks it up and opens it towards Peter. "Do I have to ask again or -"

"Just put the damn ring on me so I can call you my fiancé with official evidence, please." Peter practically shoves his left hand towards Harry, trying to be stern but his smile gives him away.

Harry puts the ring on Peter's finger.

"What do you think?"

"I was gonna propose to you to, but I guess that doesn't matter at all."

"If your heart is truly in it, then propose anyway."

"Are you sure?" Peter asks and Harry nds his head.

"Benji, remember what we talked about?"

Benji ran off, and before Harry could ask why Benji ran off, the six year old was back and he held out a bag for Harry.

"Here you go, papa."

Harry took the bag and looked inside. He took out three pieces of tissue paper before he pulled out a little box.

"I give you my daddy." Benji said as he got on one knee causing Harry to cry.

"Will you marry me too?"

"Yes." Harry said.

Benji cheered.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Did I find love too?" Benji asked them.

Peter simply smiled and picked his son up.

"What do you think?" He asked as he and Harry peppered his face with kisses.

"I did." Benji said. "I love you and papa."

"And I love you too." Harry said. "Now, let's watch _Black Panther_."


	25. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Important Chat

A couple of weeks later, Benji rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting out of his bed and making his way into his father's room. As soon as he opened the door, he spotted the two men in bed under the covers  and he climbed into bed. He got under the covers and immediately felt the warmth from them as he was a bit cold. Benji snuggled into Harry's chest and started to fun his fingers on Harry's cheek, still happy that the man was now his papa.

"Morning, Benji." Peter said as he ran his finger's through his son's hair.

"Morning, daddy." Benji said as he turned and faced his dad.

"Cold in your room?"

Benji nodded.

"Let's go brush our teeth, then make some breakfast and hot chocolate." Peter said as he sat up and stretched a bit before standing up. Benji gently got up not wanting to wake Harry, and slid out of bed to follow his father. As they got to the kitchen, Benji fed his dog and proceeded to help his dad cook breakfast. After breakfast was done, they simply sat and waited for Harry to come done. Benji swung his feet as Peter placed the pancakes on one plate, and the eggs and sausage on another plate. He set the plates on the table, Harry came down with a smile on his face.

"Morning, sunshine." Peter said as he pecked Harry's lips.

"Morning, babe." Harry said as he pecked Peter on the lips. "Morning, buddy." He said as he kissed Benji's head before he sat down at the table.

"Morning, papa." Benji said. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about having my own jet and going on holiday, chefs with hollandaise and coming back to you." Harry answered. "What about you?"

"I had a dream that I was a ninja." Benji answered. "What about you, daddy?"

"Hmm, I had a dream that I was a judge, sending people to jail for hurting papa."

"That's a good dream." Benji said. "Papa is the best."

**♔**

"So, how's teaching going, Harry?" Emily asked her son as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"It's going great, mom." Harry said. "I love teaching kids."

"And how's Peter and Benji?"

"Well, after I proposed to Peter and vice-versa, Benji started calling me papa."

"He did?"

"Yeah, and apparently, he's been dying to call me that for a long time."

"Is Peter alright with that?"

"More than alright with it, especially with the upcoming wedding."

They took a sip from their cups of coffee.

"You know, being a parent is hard work."

"I know, mom. At first, Peter was unsure, but we sat down and talked about it."

"Even though this was his first time letting someone in?"

"Yes. I thought about what Peter felt, how he scared how he was and how I could potentially change my mind, but I am very serious about him and about Benji being my son." Harry promised.

"That's all I can ask for." Emily said. "My little boy is already a father figure." She gushed, causing Harry to chuckle.

"Thanks, mom."

"So, are the Parkers going to come over this weekend?"

"I uh-"

"You didn't ask them yet, did you?"

"No."

"Harry!"

"I forgot!"

"You're lucky I called them."

Harry smiled.

"Now, you want some cookies? I made them last night."

"Sure."


	26. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds

"Are you sure that your aunt and uncle are ok with spending the day with us and my parents? Harry asked as he caressed Peter's cheek.

"Yup, and they are really excited about it." Peter answered. "Besides, they aren't bad people."

"Pete, I'm warning you that they are nuts and pretty embarrassing."

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

Peter responded by kissing him.

"Excuse me, can someone ring the doorbell?"

Both men pulled away, noticing Benji scowling at the both of them.

"Sorry, Benji."

"No more kisses for you. You've lost your privileges."

"Don't be like that, Benji."

"Nope. Speaking to me is a privilege as well." The six year old says to his father as he points at the door. "Now, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Peter raises an eyebrow when Harry starts to laugh as he takes out his keys.

"Watch your mouth, kid. It's getting smarter and smarter by the day." Peter tells him. Benji simply smiles and shrugs at him.

As soon as Harry opened the door, the sound of music was blasting through the house and the smell of food was in the air.

"Mom, we're here!"

Emily rushed towards them with open arms.

"My babies!" Emily says, and when Harry opens his arms, Emily walks past him and proceeds to hug Peter and Benji.

"Wow, mom." Harry scoffed as he took off his coat.

"I see you everyday now. How are my boys? Oh how I can't wait to have dinner now that everyone is here." Emily said as she pinched Benji's cheeks.

"Benji!" Norman and Ben call when they come out from the kitchen.

"Pop-pop! Norman!" Benji yells as he runs towards the two older men. "Where's Nana?"

"She's in the bathroom." Ben answered as they go back in the kitchen.

"You have a nice home, Mrs. Osbo- Emily." Peter says causing Harry to grin.

"Thank you." Emily says. "Now, I'm going to finish up the pie."

"My mom loves you." Harry says once his mom is gone.

"Yeah?"

"She really does. After all, she did call you and Benji her babies, so she's hooked."

Peter chuckles as Harry takes his hand as they walk to the kitchen.

"Hi, everyone!" Peter greeted when he saw his aunt, uncle and Norman.

**♔**

It's nearly half an hour later, and Peter is having a good time with everyone.

"So, Pete, how do you like being with Harry here?" Norman asks.

"I know that he's the best he best thing that has happened to me after Benji. Harry's the best boyfriend in the entire world." Peter said with a smile making Harry blush under everyone's gaze.

"Aww." The women coo.

"Stop it." Harry says as he mumbled, sipping his lemonade.

"So have you guys had _it_ yet?" Norman asked causing Harry to choke on his lemonade.

Peter pats Harry's back hard making Ben laugh behind his hand.

"That's an inappropriate question to ask!" Harry said after he cleared his throat.

"What? It's not inappropriate."

"Pete, don't answer that." Harry told his boyfriend as he is glaring at his father who's still sporting a cheeky grin.

"So, Benji, I hear that you're a smart kid." Emily says.

"True." Norman said. "Harry says that you're a very smart kid."

"I don't like to brag, but yes." Benji said. "I was even student of the month."

"You were?" Emily asks.

"Yes."

"And he's at a third grade level now." Peter says proudly.

"That is very impressive!" Norman supplied. "You could be the next Einstein."

Benji smiled shyly at the older man.

"I also heard a deal that you made with your dad about kissing." Emily said.

"Ah-huh. Only five because they do it all the time." Benji exaggerated.

"That's not true." Peter says.

"Yes it it. You were doing it before we got in." Benji countered as Peter pinched the bridge of his nose as Harry blushed once more.

"You're airing out our dirty laundry."

"And I've got lots of it."

"So what else do you like?" Ben asks, trying to save his nephew and Harry from further embarrassment even though he was enjoying the current discussion.

"I like dogs, The Golden Girls-"

"Harry's favorite show." Emily said.

"And I love spending time with papa." Benji finished causing Harry's parents and Peter's aunt and uncle to coo at him.

Harry smiles at him fondly as Benji is being cooed at because he really loved when Benji called him papa. Being called papa made him feel so warm inside knowing that Benji sees him as a father figure.

  **♔**

"Do you know what this is, Peter?" Norman asked him as he and Peter were in the kitchen.

"I- No, sir."

"We're going to have a talk, man-to-man, yeah?"

"Ok."

"You're going to take care of our little boy, yes?" Norman asked.

"Yes." Peter promised.

"Good, because I already lost him once for not loving him enough, and I don't want him to go through that again. Seeing as how you're going to be married to him soon, love him, care for him and all that good stuff, got it?"

"Of course." Peter said. "I'll do anything to make him happy."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart."

With that, Norman hugged Peter.

"Let's go back with the rest of the family." Norman said as they went back to the living room. The now family of seven were watching _The Golden GIrls_ , laughing at Dorothy argue with the wedding planner at her mother's wedding. Peter glanced a few times to see Benji laughing along with the others which made him smile. Harry's father had really accepted him and Benji into the family, and it made him happy. Every time Emily or Ben would bring up the upcoming nuptials, Harry would bury his face into Peter's chest. You could say that life was going pretty well for him at this point in time. The only problem is that he was still getting From Liz, and Benji had been asking to talk with her for the past few days. At the moment, he's just happy that Harry's family could keep his mind off of that situation because he really didn't know what to do.


	27. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Liz Talk

"So where is Benji?" Liz asked Peter.

"I'm picking him up from school." Peter simply answered as he walked to his car. At this point, Liz nodded her head, unsure of what to do next.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You can stay on the porch and wait for us or you can follow my car." Peter says as he was twirling his keys.

"I'll follow, if that's alright?"

"That's fine with me." Peter said as he got in his car.

Liz ushered her husband into their car, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Don't you think that this is a little too...weird?"

"What?"

"That _kid_ suddenly wants to talk to you now."

"That _kid_ is my son, John, and you will do well to remember it. Now, please drive before we lose him."

John simply nods, and he follows his wife's instructions by driving behind Peter.

**♔**

Once Peter stops his car to park his car, Liz and Jon find themselves at a small school, making Liz coo.

"Our kids would've loved to come here." Liz said to her husband, talking about their two kids.

"It is cute." John agreed.

Liz noticed Peter getting out of his car with his phone pressed on his ear.

"Should we get out?"

"I think we should just wait." Liz said.

For a few minutes, Liz's heart would hammer with joy when a door would open, but it would die down when the door would close without Benji coming through the door. She leans her head on the window and sighed.

"Tell me when he's out, babe."

"He's right there." John said as he spotted Benji. When Liz looked out the window, she saw her son with his messy brown hair in every direction holding hands with a blonde haired man.

"That must be Peter's new boyfriend."

"Wow, Peter's dating an Osborn." John said. "He's actually pretty good looking for a guy."

Liz looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He said as jealousy was running through Liz's veins.

"Nothing, babe." John said as he shook his head.

As Benji had gotten closer to them, he had a big smile on his face and skipped over to his father, who picked him up.

"How was school, buddy?"

"It was cool. I was the line leader." Benji said.

"That's awesome little man. Liz is in the car behind you. Wanna say hello now?"

Benji shrugged as Peter put him down as Harry was putting his things in the car.

Peter walks over to the expensive car that makes Benji's eyebrows raise. Liz rolls down the window, smiling at the six year old.

"Hi, Benji."

"Hi." Benji softly says as he waves at her.

"How was school?"

"It was cool. I was the line leader." Benji said once more.

"That's pretty cool!"

"Thank you. I like your car."

"Thank you, sweetie. Maybe daddy will buy one for you when you're 18?"

Benji smiles, looking at Peter who snorts at her comment as he runs his fingers through Benji's mane.

"Go let papa buckle you in." Peter told him.

"Ok." Benji said and he rushed over to Harry as Peter shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Was that all?" Liz asked.

"No. He actually wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know actually as he never told me." Peter admitted.

"Are you sure that he wants to talk to me? What if he changes his mind?"

Peter shrugged which made her sigh.

"Benji, you still want to talk to her?" Peter asked his son as he got back in his car.

"Yes." Benji answered as he fiddled with bag. Peter exchanged a look with his boyfriend who simply shrugged before Peter began to drive.

**♔**

As they got back home, Benji unbuckled his seat belt, grabbing his bag and Harry helped him out of the car.

"Careful, little man." Harry said as Benji took off with Harry's keys and ran up the steps.

Peter watches as Liz and John got out of the car and stood by Harry.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry." Peter said. "Harry, this is Liz and her husband, Josh."

"It's John."

"Whatever, Jerry."

Harry nearly smirked, and he extended a hand to Liz.

"It's nice to meet you." He said to her.

"You too." Liz says nodding. "You have paint on your hands."

Harry looks at his hand, spotting blue paint on from earlier when he was having a paint session with his students.

"It's not gonna hurt or anything." Harry said, confused by her statement as he still had his hand out.

"Paint makes me break out, so I'll pass." Liz says, declining Harry's hand shake.

Peter looks in between the two before looking at John who has the same look as him.

"Well then, you first." Harry says as he motions to the steps.

"Thank you." John said to him.

Liz smiled at him and dragged John behind her.

"Fucking bitch." Harry said once they were out of ear shot, making Peter snort, nudging his arm.

"Shush." Peter said as he tried not to laugh.

"Well she acted as if there was shit on my hands. She's lucky I didn't cuss her out." Harry said as he held his satchel.

"So how do you like school?" Liz asked the six year old as he finally opened the door.

"It's fun." He says as everyone enters the house. Benji sits on an arm chair, while Liz and John sat on the couch.

"That's nice. Do you like it here?"

"I love it." Benji corrected.

Peter and Harry smiled.

"How about daddy's boyfriend?" Liz asked causing Benji to smile.

"Papa is the best. I love him." Benji said with a lot of pride in his voice. If Liz was being honest, she would've loved for Benji to call her mom like how Benji called Harry papa, or to say that he loved her. Suddenly, Benji gets on his feet when Peter wonders what he's going to so. Harry on the other hand was staring at Liz, scowling at her, questioning if he should say something smart to her.

"He moves a lot." Liz says, chuckling a bit.

"Oh he loves to run. I mean, I thought you'd notice." Harry says without a care in the world.

"Please don't." Peter said.

"She got smart with me first."

"Be the bigger person."

"That doesn't count." Harry said as he poked Peter in the chest. "I'm going to change."

"Ok." Peter said. As Harry was walking towards their bedroom, Peter spanked Harry's ass,  causing Harry to yelp.

"You have a really nice place." Liz says as she is looking around.

"Thank you. We moved in a few months ago."

Liz nods as she is admiring pictures of Benji around. She smiles as a photo of Peter holding a two year old Benji who was clinging onto his father in a pool. Peter sits across from them, not sure what to say.

"I uh... I have no idea where Benji ran off to."

"I'm back!" Benji announced as he sat next to Peter with Jasper in his arms.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about, handsome?" Liz says as she straightens out her skirt.

"Why did you leave?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave?" Benji repeated which made her frown.

"Well, I was pretty young when I had y-"

"Daddy was young too."

"Yes, but I felt like I wasn't prepared to take care of you."

"You didn't try." Benji told her as he set the sleeping little dog on his lap. "Daddy tried, and he's doing well."

Peter smiled at his son before he looks somewhere else.

"Well I was wrong." Liz said.

"No, you were selfish." Benji corrected.

"You know a lot of words for a six year old."

"I've been told."

"But you're right. I was selfish for leaving your dad by himself" Liz admitted. "I probably ruined his life."

"Not completely because you gave me this monster." Peter says making Benji smack his arm.

Harry finally comes out from the bedroom wearing jeans and a shirt, and he sat next to Benji. Liz raised an eyebrow looking at him and Peter.

"Have you heard of privacy as this is a family thing?" She asked.

"Well have you heard of 'I can kick you out' considering that I live here?" Harry asked.

Peter gives Harry a look who shrugs at him.

"Well, Benji, do you have anymore questions?"

"Do you have any more kids?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I have two kids. A boy and a girl." Liz answered guiltily, causing Benji to nod.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

Benji thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"No." Benji said. "Sorry for last time when I didn't look at you."

"You don't have to say sorry, kiddo. I just want you to know that I am." Liz says, and Benji nods his head before petting his head. "Do you want me in your life?"

"No." Benji said as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Benji nods his head.

"I think this is enough for me." He said leaning on Harry's side.

"Well, if that's what you want."

Peter looks at Benji for a moment.

"Can you go to your room for a minute, little man?" Peter asks him. Benji nods before giving Liz and John a wave, making his way carefully up the stairs with his dog. He didn't go all the way, deciding to sit at the top of the stairs, listening to the conversation.

As soon as Benji was gone, Liz rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure that he doesn't want me to be in his life? I am ready to make it work." Liz told Peter.

"I don't think so, Liz. If he doesn't want to, then I won't force him too."

"Peter, what if he changes his mind? We can share joint custody."

"No." Peter said. "Thank you, but no."

John raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to give her a chance?" John asked him.

"Damn!" A frustrated Harry exclaimed. "Benji said no, and I doubt that you'd want him to be angry with Peter when he finds out that he has to spend half his time with you for life."

"That's not fair. He's only six, so he doesn't understand."

"You'd be surprised by what and what he doesn't understand. As a parent, you yourself should know you own kids limits."

"You don't have kids." John countered trying to shut down Harry's argument.

"No shit, Sherlock, but I work with them. I see Benji as my own, so I understand."

"He'll change his mind."

"And how do you know that? You don't know him." Peter said to Jon.

"I can get to know him if you let me get joint custody." Liz said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't walk in and decide to be in his life." Harry told her, making Liz glare at him. "Look, all I'm saying is that if you do this, he's just going to dislike you even more than he already does."

Liz crosses her arms, thinking about what Harry has just told her.

"That's a chance we'll have to take, right?" John asks.

"No it isn't. It's my decision if I let you in his life." Peter says giving John a look.

"He's right." Liz said, throwing in the towel.

"But, babe, this isn't fair at all." John told her.

"I know, but I don't want Benji to hate me." She says looking at Peter. "Well, thank you for letting me meet and talk to Benji."

"You're welcome." Peter tells her as he nods his head.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go home." Liz says as she gets up from the couch. Harry scratches his nose a little feeling good.

"Finally." He mumbles quietly to himself, causing Peter to elbow his side.

"Benji, you can come back now." Peter yells, and Benji takes his time going down the stairs.

 As Benji went back into the living room, he stood between Peter and Harry.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Liz and John are leaving, so say goodbye."

Benji gave Jasper to Harry before giving Liz a hug.

"Bye, Liz." Benji says making Liz's heart warm up.

"I hope to see you one day when you're tall like your dad, ok?"

Benji nods, giving her a smile. He waves at John as they leave, and Peter closes the door, locking it.

"Well that's over." He says.

"She was so annoying!" Harry huffs as he rolls his eyes. "I should have brought my notes down here because I had so many things to say to her. For starters, she has a bad tan that makes her look like an under cooked chocolate chip cookie."

Benji covers his mouth, giggling madly as Peter pat his arm.

"Thank you for butting in."

"You're absolutely welcome. Benji's my baby too."

Benji scoffs.

"What?"

"I'm not a baby." Benji says as he is about to walk pass Harry, who wraps his arms around him.

"Big baby then?" He says tickling Benji's sides.

"I'm a man." Benji says though his laughter.

"Okay, my little man." Harry said and Peter shook his head fondly at the two of them. 


	28. Bike Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo-Boo's And Harry's Thoughts

It's a couple weeks into the new year, and right now Harry is trying to figure out how to tell Benji the news that he received from Gwen.

"You can't make me!" An angry Benji says as he pushes away his plate that contained a half-eaten ham and turkey sandwich causing Harry to snap out of his thoughts. "I don't accept."

"Benji, you're at that age where you have to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels."

"No fair! Mariah Carey wouldn't make me do this!"

Harry covers his mouth, laughing at the six year old's argument with his father.

"Well you're getting it, and that's final."

"Papa, tell him no." Benji whined.

"Don't you want to be a big boy, Benji?" Harry cooed as he pinched Benji's cheeks.

"I'm a man, papa. A man."

"You're six." Peter says.

"A six year old man, daddy." Benji corrected.

"Okay, Benji. You want to be a man right? It won't hurt to try."

"I don't want any boo-boos, and daddy is going to let go when he says that he won't."

"Well you learned how to ride a bike that way with your training wheels."

"That doesn't really help." Harry says, causing Peter to shrug and put his plate in the sink. "I promise that you won't get any boo-boos, kiddo. I'm gonna be Dr. Papa today with your helmet, pads and band aids all ready for you."

"Fine." Benji nods. "But if I fall, I'm gonna take you to court and-"

"What do you know about court?" Peter asked.

" _Judge Mathis, Hot Bench_ and _Judge Judy_."

"Pete, stop leaving the remote around. He was already watching _Criminal Minds_."

Peter stretches as he leaves the kitchen.

"I'll do that, but for now, I'll go get the bike. I'll take the training wheels off when we're at the park." Peter said as Benji pouted.

"I'm going to play with Eevee." Benji says.

"He's really upset about this, Pete." Harry tells him.

"He'll be happy as hell when he finally learns how to ride his bike without the training wheels. Trust me, he was like this when I taught him how to ride a bike for the first time." Peter told him reflecting on the days when he taught Benji how to ride his bike.

**♔**

While Peter was in the middle of taking the training wheels off of Benji's bike, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the six year old who was currently pouting.

"There we go." Peter says as he picks up the training wheels and showed them to Benji.

"Can I have a moment with them?"

Harry tried not to laugh at the look that Benji was giving the training wheels.

"Sure you can, kiddo." Peter said with a smile as he gave the wheels to Benji.

"We've had good times, old friend." Benji sighed, and Harry couldn't help but find Benji very adorable at this point. "I can't have you anymore because daddy is a monster."

"I'm right here." Peter said as Harry was dying of laughter.

"Don't interrupt me." Benji hissed making Peter frown and look at Harry who was still dying of laughter. "It's not you. It's me. I have to be a man now. I can't have you holding me back."

Harry is still dying of laughter and Peter turns away, shaking his head at the two boys in his life.

"You finished?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Benji said as he stared at the training wheels before dropping them.

"I need a moment." Harry said through his laughter.

"That's sad." Peter said jokingly.

"Let's do this." Benji says sassily before he asked Harry for his helmet. "Can't miss _Spongebob Squarepants_."

"Alright."

Peter moves the bike from the front of the parking spot where they parked and to the pathway of the park that they were at. Harry made sure that his helmet, elbow and knee pads were secure.

"I think he's secure, babe, so let's get this party started." Peter said.

Benji huffs, but moved towards the bike.

"Climb on aboard."

Benji scowls at his father's smile as Harry helped him onto the bike.

"Don't let me go." Benji said.

"I know. I promise." Peter said as Benji clinged onto the bars and put his feet on the pedals. Peter then walked, holding onto the front of the bar. "Are you ready?"

An unsure Benji nodded and moved his legs along with the medals.

"There we go, buddy." Peter encouraged as Benji was pedaling. "I'm not going to let you go."

A smiling Harry was recording the whole thing as Peter was holding Benji by the waist, keeping him balance.

"You're doing awwsome, Benji!" Harry yelled as Benji was pedaling.

After a while, Benji starts to feel confident.

"I'm ready."

"You want me to let go?" Peter asked.

"Ahuh." Benji nodded as he gripped on the bars.

"Alright. Let's count to three."

"One, two, three." The father and son duo count before Peter let's go of his son's bar. At first, Benji was wobbly which caused Peter to be nervous, but Benji kept on pedaling which made him grin.

"He's doing it!" Peter exclaimed as he watched Benji turn around shakily before pedaling over towards Harry.

"I did it!" Benji exclaimed as his father scooped him up from his bike. Harry stopped the recording and started to clap.

"Good job, kiddo! I'm very proud of you!" Harry said.

Once Peter put the six year old down, Harry peppered him with kisses.

"See, I told you that nothing would happen." Peter said, and Benji's cheeks turned red as he shrugged.

"I guess I don't have to take you to court anymore."

Peter snorted as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Well I for one am happy with that. Do you want to practice some more?"

Benji nods as he gets back on his bike.

"I need a push, please."

Harry stands back as he watches Peter walk with Benji as he holds on to the child before letting him go.

As Benji is riding his bike, Peter stands next to Harry.

"I'm so happy." Peter said. "Look at him."

They stand side by side and watch Benji ride his bike before Harry kisses Peter's cheek.

"You're such a good daddy."

"I know." Peter says deviously as he wags his eyebrows. "And thank you for that."

Harry smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. As he pulled away, Peter pulled him back in by his waist getting ready to kiss him some more when they heard-

"OW!"

**♔**

Harry wipes the cut on Benji's knee as Benji was sniffling with a lollipop in his mouth. Peter on the other hand, bit his nail as he was watching the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, Benji."

Benji frowned.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for not watching you. If I had been paying attention, you wouldn't have hit that tree. I am really sorry for not paying attention."

Harry put the Spider-Man band aid on Benji's knee and kissed it.

"Are you mad?"

Benji shook his head.

"Now do you understand why I say five kisses?" Benji sarcastically asks causing Peter to smile.

"Alright, we'll listen to you more often. Are you sure we aren't mad?" Peter asks.

"I'm fine. Can I have some cookies?"

"You have lollipop."

"Owww! It's starting to hurt really badly." Benji says as he scrunches up his face and holds his knee, whining.

Peter stands up quickly.

"I'll go get some cookies." Peter says as he rushes towards the kitchen.

Benji smirks before looking at Harry, who's currently raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I can see right through that." Harry tells him. "You aren't that slick, little man."

Benji smiles sheepishly as he puts his lollipop back in his mouth.

Harry shakes his head fondly as he wonders what'll happen when their life changes in a few months in big ways.


	29. Return Of An Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Shopping

"Daddy, can I drive now?" Benji whined as Peter was pushing the shopping cart down the aisle.

"You're still too young, Benji."

"But I'm older now!"

"That is true, but you're still too small to reach the pedals, let alone walk beside a car." Peter said causing his son to huff.

"Fine." Benji said. "I like papa better."

"My heart." Peter feigned in pain as he put his hand over his heart. "It hurts!"

Harry simply smiled at the six year old and giggled.

"I'm off to the veggie section of the store." Harry said.

"Ugh!" Benji gags. "Let's skip that section. No veggies."

"Yes veggies!" Harry mocks as he ran his fingers through Benji's hair. "Don't you want to be strong and tall like daddy?"

"Ahuh."

"Well in that case, you have to eat your veggies if you don't want to be a cute little boy forever."

Benji frowned.

"I don't want that papa." He told Harry. "I want muscles." He said flexing his little arms.

"That's cute, little man." Harry cooed causing Benji to pout.

"Will you please get the veggies while I get the snacks, babe?" Peter asks.

"Sure. Are you coming with me, Benji?"

"No. I'm go with him." Benji said as he held on to Peter's hand.

"You fatties." Harry teases with a playful glare.

Peter then picks Benji up before leaning over to kiss Harry's left cheek before kissing Benji's right cheek and leaving Harry alone with the shopping cart.

"I feel so loved." Harry says to himself as he pushes the cart towards the produce section. As he started to wander around, he made his way towards the corn, knowing how much Benji loves corn. As Harry was about to grab an ear of corn, he felt a hand on his own.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can take it."

"Harry?"

Harry looks up.

"E-Eugene?" Harry said as he stared at his ex-boyfriend who was smiling widely at him.

"Oh my God! I thought it I saw you here! How have you been?"

"I'm....good. How are you doing, Flash?" Harry asked as he looked around, hoping that Peter doesn't see him. As much as Peter is an angel to Harry, Peter can also be a jealous man when anyone looks Harry's way, which in turn, turns Harry on when Peter is possesive.

"I'm good now that I bumped into you."

"That's nice to now." Harry says nervously.

"So, are you doing anything later?" Flash asks as he ran his hand through his dark hair. Before, it used to turn Harry on when they were dating, but now, it did nothing for him at all. Anything that Peter did would make Harry swoon like crazy, like walking around the house shirtless.

"Yes, actually. I'm going on a date with my fiancé and then spend some time with our son."

"W-what? You've moved on that fast?"

"Fast? We broke up two years ago after a year of dating!"

"You're seriously over me?" Flash asked. "What about all the great times we had? We were a good couple, and we had something special, didn't we?"

"No we didn't, you fucking prick."

"Don't be like that, babe. What about our first anniversary? Wasn't that great?"

"You ditched me and came to my house hours later and told me that my gift was sex. Who does that?!" Harry says as he crossed his arms. "There was a reason that I broke up with you and I'm really happy now."

"Who's the guy?" An angry Flash asked. "Is he better looking than me? Is he rich like you?"

"That is none of you damn business, but he does treat me a lot better than you ever did." Harry spat at him. As he turned to walk away, Flash his arm.

"I made a mistake, and I really do want you back."

"Get it through your thick skull, Flash. I don't want you, so leave me alone." Harry scowled.

"Well-"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice behind Flash rang, making Harry sigh in relief. Peter was standing there as Benji moved towards the cart all without moving his eyes from his father's phone.

"No, and you are?"

"Harry's boyfriend." Peter resonded. "Who are you?"

"Harry's ex." Flash responded with a weak smile on his face."

"Good to know. Harry, c'mon, babe. We have to get home." Peter says as he watched Harry and Benji move towards him.

"Goodbye, Eugene." Harry says dismissively.

As they walked away, Peter was mumbling in anger Harry as sighed in relief until he saw the look on Peter's face.

"I can't believe he had his hands on you."

"It was just my wrist."

Peter scowled.

"Where is that punk?!"

"He doesn't matter to us, so let's go pay for everything and go home."

Benji looks between them.

"Are you fighting?" He asked as he frowned at them.

"No, buddy, but we do need to talk for a bit when we get home." Peter responded in complete honesty as they made their way to the cash registers.

"Ooooh, papa's in trouble." Benji said in a sing-song type of voice causing Harry to pinch his side.

"Oh, hush." Harry said.

**♔**

Harry watched as Peter washed the dirty dishes from the breakfast earlier, quietly.

"Babe, what you saw wasn't what you saw."

"So I didn't see some guy touching you?"

"Ok, so you did see that, but I didn't want him to touch me in any way. I told him that I was happy, that I had a date tonight with you and that we were going to spend time with Benji."

Peter finished washing the dishes, dried his hands and looked at Harry before looking away from him.

"Why are you so upset about this?"   

Peter sighed.

"You're ex is so fucking....hot and I look like a potato."

Harry covers his mouth as he laughs, watching the other man blush.

"You're right about one thing." Harry said as he walked into Peter's space nd wraped his arms around Peter, looking directly into his eyes. "Eugene is hot however, he's not you. You're hot, caring, smart, and the whole nine. You're my smoking potato, got it? You're my potato, and that's that."

Peter smiles as he looks back into Harry's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course, my sexy potato." Harry says as he chuckles.

"Oh stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're gonna ride me like a train." Peter said seductively.

Harry shook his head as he blushed.

"So, what else am I?"

"I think you're a nice man."

"That all you have to say about me? All you have to say about me is that I'm a nice man?"

"Well I didn't know that I had to make a list of all the reasons on why I'm in love with you."

"You love me?" Peter teased.

"Duh!" Harry responded playfully. "Of course I love you, you crosstown nut."

"I love you too." Peter said before he kissed Harry before he rubbed noses with him.

"And I love _Aladdin_." Benji said as he suddenly popped into the kitchen.

"You love us too, right?"

"Ehh...." Benji supplies as he grabbed a grapefruit.

"Well gee, Benji, Thanks." Peter said sarcastically.

"You're so welcome, daddy."

"You two are nuts." Harry said fondly as Benji gave Harry the grapefruit for him to peel.

"Anyway, where are we going for our date tonight?" Peter asks.

"Mmm....I feel like Italian tonight."

"Great minds think alike."

"So true." Harry said. "Especially since we haven't been out on a date in a long while."

"Can I came?" Benji asked.

The two men looked at the six year old who was looking hopeful.

"Sorry, buddy, but it's going to be your papa and I." Peter told him causing Benji to frown.

"I want to come too. Don't leave me." Benji said before he hugged Harry's leg.

"But you'll get to hang with aunt MJ, uncle Randy, Gwen, Felicia, Freddie, and Eddie."

Benji huffed.

"I want to come with you so that we can do things together like a family." Benji said, not letting go of Harry's leg at all.

Peter frowned at picked Benji up.

"I don't think you'd want to come with us, kiddo. We'll be kissing and holding hands, and you always whine about us doing that."

"I don't care, daddy. Don't exclude me." Benji said as he crossed his arms.

As soon as Harry finished  peeling the grapefruit, he took Benji out of Peter's arms.

"How about we do something now and when we come back?" Harry asked his son. "We can eat some ice cream and watch a movie if you want?"

Benji nods as Harry took him to the living room. Peter groans because the "Don't go! Take me with you phase" is back and he wonders why it is happening now. 


	30. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Names And Such

"Are you sure that we should go, Pete?" Harry asked. "I mean, I kinda feel bad considering that Benji doesn't want us to go without him at all."

"It's a phase, babe. All kids have them at one point or the other." Peter reassured his fiancé as they glanced to the six year old who was currently watching cartoons.

"If you say so"

"I do."

"I can't to say those words in front of our people." Harry said as Peter leans in and presses a kiss on his forehead. As he pulls away, the doorbell rings repeatedly causing Peter to sigh.

"Hello? Did you forget that we have keys you cross town nut?" MJ asked her husband as she door opened.

"I didn't bring them." Randy said as he put Leo on the ground to crawl.

"Uncle Randy!" Benji greeted.

"Hey buddy."

"At least he didn't shout." Harry said causing Peter to chuckle before moving to greet MJ.

"That's because he learned his lesson after my dad threw a book at his face." MJ said.

"Aww, so he finally learned some manners." Peter said causing Randy to shake his head fondly at his friend.

As they move from the door to the middle of the living room, they notice Benji and Randy sitting on the couch, whispering to one another.

"What's wrong with Benji?" MJ asks as she picks up Leo.

"The I don't want to be alone, please take me with you phase is back." Peter answered, causing MJ to wince.

"That's tough. I'm also dreading that moment with this little one."

"If anything happens, you'll tell us right?"

"Of course I would. You know that." MJ said as she hugged her friend. "Maybe he isn't used to you two going out since Harry moved in?"

"Maybe." Peter said.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. If anything comes up, I'll call you."

Peter nods.

"So, where are you going?"

"We're going to dinner, catch a movie and talk about our wedding."

"Awww."

"Alright, come on babe." Peter says. "We don't want to be late for our dinner and the movies."

Benji gasps.

"Can I come? Please?" Benji asks as he looks up at Harry with big brown puppy eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's just me and papa."

"Do you have to go?" A pouting Benji asks as Peter scratched the back of his neck as he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Benji.

"Come on, buddy." Randy said. "We'll have a good time once your papa's friends get here."

Benji nods his head he watched his fathers put on their coats.

"It'll only be a couple of hours, little man. They'll be back." Randy said.

"Only Papa calls me little man, uncle Randy." Benji corrected.

"Alright, come give me a hug." Peter said, and Benji quickly got up and hugged his father's leg.

"Aww, that's so adorable." Randy said. "My little heart."

"Your daddy is crazy." MJ said to Leo who squealed and squeezed his mother's nose.

"What's going on with you, buddy?" Peter asked his son. "Papa and I will be back soon."

"Ok."

"Be good, and please, don't let Randy feed him blueberries."

"You're still on that?" Randy asks.

"That's because you almost feed him blueberries a couple weeks ago." MJ said. "We'll just watch old episodes of Pokémon. Besides. I think it's time we let Leo watch some goof ol' Pokémon, right Harry?"

"I'm not in this." Harry said as he gave Benji a hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

MJ turns and spots Randy on the couch with the remote in his hand.

"Randy!"

"What?"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course." Randy nods.

"So what did I just say?"

"That you're a wild Pokémon in Ever Grande City." Randy answered, earning a pillow in the face causing Leo to squeal in delight.

"No, mama. No!" He says happily.

"That's right." Randy said.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes." MJ told her husband. "Anyway, you two kids have fun and don't do anything that Randy and I would do."

Benji pouts, but bids his fathers goodbye as his fathers leave the house and hear the car turn on and speed off.

"Ok, what are we going to watch?" Randy asked.

**♔**

"So, white, blue and black are our colors?" Harry asked.

"Yup. I just want another color to go with black and white, like turqoise."

"Ok. So our last name-"

"I was thinking about hyphenating it."

"Really? I was thinking about combining it, like Parksborn."

Peter's eye's widened and he kissed the hell out of Harry at their dinner table.

"I love that idea better than mine." He said after he pulled away from the kiss.

Harry smiled at him.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking the weekend of Benji's birthday." Harry said.

"That's great because we'll still celebrate before our own baby gets here."

"I still can't believe your cousin Alexa agreed to carry our child! What do you think it's going to be?"

"I don't know, but I'm excited to meet him or her."

"Do you want to know what name I have in mind for our little one?"

Peter nodded.

"I was thinking that if we have a girl, we can name her Teresa Reilly."

Peter's eye's started to well up with tears.

"I-that's- I love it."

Harry smiled.

"And if it's a boy, we'll name him-"

"Normie." Peter said.

"Normie?" A shocked Harry asked.

"You don't like it?"

"I- Normie wasn't the name I had in mind at all."

"I can see that, obviously."

"But I like it." Harry said in complete honesty.

"Check!" Peter said.

**♔**

"I can't believe you did something like that!" Peter said with red cheeks as he and Harry walked out of the theater.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks innocently as he munched on the leftover bag of popcorn.

"That blowjob that you gave me while we were watching the new  _How To Train Your Dragon_. There were people in there and you know how much I wanted to see that movie."

"True, but you know that you enjoyed that blowjob. Besides, no one was watching me giving you head, plus your eyes were on the screen the entire time."

Peter scoffs, watching the way that Harry's smile turn into a large smirk.

"See, you can't even answer because you liked it."

"I did not." Peter responded as he couldn't face his fiance.

"Your dick sure did. It felt like I had a long brick in my mouth."

This time, Peter playfully punched Harry in the arm.

"You're going to get it later." A red Peter told him as they got to the car.

"I better. I gave you something good, so I better get something good."

"Oh yeah?" Peter said as he pressed Harry against the car.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Peter's neck.

"Mm-hm. So how about right now?"

"We are _not_ having sex in the back seat."

"Why not?" A crestfallen Peter asks.

"I nearly broke my neck the last time." Harry said.

"Stop exaggerating."

"Exaggerating? We ended up in the hospital for two hours, remember?"

Peter chuckled.

"At least it was just a sprain."

"Thank goodness it was just that because you were going to fast."

"And that is why they call it a quickie."

"Get in the car and drive." Harry said as he pushed his fiance away.

"Let's stop for ice cream." Peter said as he got in the car.

"At 10:30 at night?"

"It's never too late for ice cream."

"Let's skip the ice cream and get frozen yogurt."

"Deal."

"So I don't know about you, but I think that Liam Payne is hot."

"You're crazy because Zayn is hotter than Liam, but I'm hotter than the both of them."

This goes on for the better part of the entire ride towards the yogurt shop as they named their celebrity crushes, stopping every once in a while whenever one of them brings up a woman, up until Peter named one woman that Harry wasn't fond of.

"I'm just saying that Tamar Braxton is hot." Peter said causing Harry to scowl.

"That's just disgusting! Didn't you her what Iyanla told her?"

Peter started laughing.

 _"Your **behavior** diminishes your message."_ Peter recited in a heavy Jersey accent before both men started laughing.

"Let reenact the scene!" An excited Harry said and Peter cleared his throat.

"Tell me what’s going on! Because the agreement I made with y'all was to be here at 11. Next thing I know, Toni has an appointment, this can't happen, that can't happen, come at 2. I been sitting downstairs waiting for you, cause you weren't here.They told me you was coming. They said we're gonna feed the crew and the cast together. They told me to be here at 4:20. I ate in the car, out my lap to be here to honor my commitment. _Y'all_ stay here and participate in this. I don't."

"It was like _'Oh, God, somebody else sees it!'_ She actually corroborated the fact that Towanda, and myself, and Traci still had to fill in when other people didn't show up for work!" Harry recited in a Valley Girl type of voice.

"I'm not gon' participate in this. I need order, I need clarity, I need honor, I need honesty, I need respect."

"Respect." Harry threw in, imitating the Braxton matriarch.

"I'm not too good to eat in the car. I'll eat in the car, I'll eat in the corner, I'll eat in the floor, I'll eat off my lap. But tell me what's going on." Peter recited.

"That's what I was saying." Harry recited.

"No! Your  _ **behavior**_ diminishes your message!" Peter said, and they both started to laugh.

"You can't do what I do because I _tell_ the truth and I _show up_ on time and I'm where I'm supposed to be when I'm supposed to be there."

"And so am I." Harry recited sassily.

"So, when somebody dishonors me, I don’t let it go on 55 times. I call it right then!"

"The crew don't tell the truth as to why I had-"

"This ain't about the crew!"

"Yes it is."

"This ain't about the crew."

"It's a lot about production."

"It's about the spirit of chaos and confusion-"

"That's _exactly_ what it is."

"-attached to the _Braxton Family Values_."

"I'ma see y'all. That's why I don't do We TV!" Harry recited as he was imitating the woman who was acting childish .

"This ain't about We TV."

"Yes it is. It's about WE TV and Magical Elves! That's what I was trying to say yesterday."

"Hold on! Hold on! Have a seat!"

"Tamar, let her finish what she need to say!" Harry said as he then tried to imitate an old woman.

"'cause, Tam, Toni done already told you, that your _behavior_ diminishes the validity of your message. We're not talking 'bout WE TV. I'm talking about right here, right now. I don't know WE TV from the elves or the crickets, the fairies or whatever. But you know what? I was _here_ on the time on my last call sheet. Not that I'm too good, or too high and mighty, it's about honor, respect and integrity. It's about integrity. Everything they asked of me, I did it. My commitment is to you, but y'all have allowed this kind of disorder and disorganization and you participated in it. I will not. At some point, you have to say _"Not on my watch. Not on my watch!"_

"There's a consequence for broken commitment." Harry said as he tried to stay in character.

"I will be here tomorrow morning. Whatever time they put on the call sheet. If you want to finish this, we'll finish it. If you don't, we won't. Well, how you get outta here?"

After the both of them acted out that entire scene, both men started to crack up like crazy.

"Besides, I'm hotter than her and I'm a guy." Harry said a minute later after they calmed down.

"Ehh, I guess."

"You know what, kiss my ass."

"Now I know, that you know that I want to do more than kiss it. Maybe....I could spank it?"

Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Not if I spank you."

"I'm the one one allowed to do the spanking."

"And what do i do?"

"Lay there and take it like the little slut you are."

Harry starts choking on air as Peter smirks.

"You know, for a father, you are very dirty."

"Thank you." A proud Peter said with a smile. "You know, I wasn't always dirty."

"Well, what happened?"

"You came into my life."

"Is that good or is that bad?"

"Both. I can't tell you how I love when you scream my name when I have your body in many different ways."

"Save the dirty talk for when we get home because my dick can't take this anymore."

Peter chuckles.

"I can't wait either because your in for a real treat tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"So for the next date, I think that we should-"

Suddenly his phone rang.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket and saw Gwen calling him.

"Hey, G."

"Harry, can you and Peter come home?"

Harry frowns.

"Why? What's wrong?

"There's something wrong with Benji, and I really think that you two need to come home now."

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps asking for you and Peter, he won't tell me what's wrong, and he keeps screaming and crying. We don't know what to do. MJ and Randy are tying to calm him down, but I don't think it's working."

"We're on our way." Harry said before he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Is Benji alright?"

"No, we have to get home."

"Wh-"

"Benji is screaming, drying and asking for us. Right now, Randy and MJ are tying to calm him down, but I don't think that's helping."

Peter's brown eyes filled with worry as he started to drive a little recklessly.

"I wonder what happened?" He asked in complete worry as Harry held his fiances hand.


	31. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji's Bad Night

As soon as they got home, Peter quickly got out of the car, helped Harry to get out of the car, and rushed to the front door.

"Benji!" He shouts as he and Harry rushed in. They walked into the living room to see MJ rocking Leo in her arms and she motioned towards the kitchen with her head. As Harry and Peter got to the kitchen, they saw everyone surrounding Benji, trying to cheer him up.

"I'm here. Daddy and Papa are here." Peter told his son as he picked him up.

He feels Benji cling onto him and he starts to cry again.

"What happened, Benji? Did you have a bad dream, buddy?" Harry asks as he sits down on one of the kitchen seats, while Peter sat in the seat next to him, holding Benji in his arms.

Benji sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"S-scared."

"Scared? Why were you scared, bud?"

"You didn't come back." He choked out, wiping his eyes.

"Buddy, we're right here. Did you have a bad dream?"

Benji nods and he sniffled loudly.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"You a-and Papa left me with Liz."

Peter rubbed Benji's back, and glanced at everyone who looked at him, sadly.

"And you didn't come back like you promised." Benji finished as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Benji, I want you to listen to me." Peter started. "I am not going to leave you. Papa and I won't leave you."

Benji lays his head on Peter's chest and he starts to calm down.

As Peter is rocking his son, he glances at everyone.

"Thank you. All of you." He tells them.

"No problem." Everyone says in unison.

"We're going to tell MJ what happened." Felicia said.

Peter nods as he kisses Benji's forehead.

"Was that why you didn't want me and Daddy to go?" Harry asked Benji.

"Y-yes."

"Aww, don't worry, little man. We're not going to leave you."

"We're going to be with you forever and ever." Peter told him.

"Promise?"

"We promise." Peter says, and Benji hugs him tightly.

"I'm gonna chat with the others." Harry says as he goes to the living room.

"Ugh, you're gonna kill me." Benji mumbles, making Peter smile and pat his back.

"You alright now?"

Benji nods, still sniffling a bit.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, but sometimes Papa and I need some alone time."

"And do what?"

"Hang out."

"We hang out all the time." Benji says, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but romantically. Do you understand?"

Benji nods.

"So you and Papa have sex?"

At this moment in time, Peter doesn't know what to say because his eyes almost bulge out of his head.

"Who taught you that word?"

"Uncle Randy. He said that's why grown-ups hang out alone."

Peter shakes his head.

"No, that's not why we hang out alone. Don't listen to your uncle Randy says, and don't say that word ever again."

"You didn't deny it though." Benji huffed.

"Benji." Peter said in a warning tone which made the six year old raise his hands.

"Just saying. Papa!"

Harry rushed back into kitchen.

"My, baby!" He exclaimed picking Benji up. "Are you going to be okay, little man?"

 Benji nods as he hugs Harry.

"I'm fine, Papa."

"Are you sure? You don't want any cuddles from me?"

"I need cuddles, Papa."

"I want cuddle time too." Peter said, and Benji shook his head.

"No, just me and Papa, daddy."

"Please? Just this once?"

"Fine." Benji pouted. "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

Harry nods his head and kissed Benji's forehead.

"Of course you can. I don't want you to be scared anymore."

Benji nodded, tucking his face in Harry's neck.

"Where's everybody?" Peter said as they started to go to the couch.

"I sent them all home. They said to talk to them whenever you like."

"Thanks. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Great."

"Now, you two go upstairs. I'll clean up."

**♔**

"So what happened in your dream, little man?" Harry asked the six year old who's laying his head on Harry's chest.

"Liz was around." Benji started as Harry felt Benji's finger trace over his heart. "Daddy said that I had to spend time with her, and the both of you dropped me off. I didn't like it at all, so I waited for you to come back, but you never came back. You left me alone with her and you never came back for me."

Harry looks over to Peter who had just come out of the bathroom, changing into his pajamas.

"Well Benji, you know that your Daddy and I will never leave you."

"Please don't leave me, Papa."

Peter's heart breaks a little when he hears his son say those words.

"You don't have to worry about it, monkey. It was just a bad dream."

Benji nods his eyes.

"I'm tired."

Harry lays back on the bed, running his hand through Benji's hair.

"Just go to sleep, little man. I promise that you'll be waking up to our sleepy faces tomorrow morning." He says making hit his arm playfully.

Peter sat on the side of the bed, watching Benji fall asleep.

"I didn't think that this would happen."

"What do you mean, babe?"

"Meeting Liz. I didn't think that he'd have nightmares over this."

"Do you think that he heard us what she said that she wanted to file for joint custody?"

"Maybe, but he knows that is not happening. I mean that will never happen."

"True, but maybe when he's older, he might run into her. The universe works in mysterious ways."

"That is true, Buddha." Peter said as he laid beside Harry, sighing. "If that happens, I won't be able to do anything about it because he's his own person. He has said no before, but what if he changes his mind and decides that he'll want to see her?"

"Then we'll be there to support him. At the end of the day, you're Benji's father, and you're the one who's taken care of him since he was a little bean. You're the main b-i-t-c-h."

Peter laughs in his pillow.

"Well thank you for putting it that way."

"You're welcome, babe."

Peter sits up and presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I think until Benji goes back to normal, he can go out with us."

"Really?"

"Yes, like family time."

"But we're already a family. We have family time  24/7."

Harry gives Peter a look.

"I think that it can still be a date. Benji did day that there are no limits on dates." Harry said  in a thoughtful manner.

"You're right. I think the little guy would love that."

Peter almost misses the little boy's lips curling.

"Are you awake?"

Harry looks down at his chest, and indeed, the six year old is giggling loudly in his chest.

"You faker!" Peter says as he tickled Benji who squealed and smacked his father's hands away. "I knew it! You think you're slick?"

"A little." Benji said as he shrugged.

"Well, your plan worked. You get to go out with me and Papa."

Benji grins.

"Are we going out on a date tomorrow? Let's go to McDonalds!"

"Is McDonalds your ideal date, Benji?"

"Yes! You get toys, cookies and nuggets. That's real romantic."

Peter snorts.

"Good luck. I think when you start dating, you'l think of something a lot better than that."

"What will I start dating?"

"Mmmm..... I think 52 is a good age."

"That's too long! Why can't I start dating now?"

"Why now?"

"Because I have a girlfriend."

"You do? Who?" Harry asks as he pulls Benji on his lap.

"Her name is Taylor, and she's really nice." Benji says with a grin, nodding his head.

"Oh really? How long has this been going on?"

"Since Monday."

"So last week."

"Yup."

"Well, jeez. My son is already dating." Peter said, pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

"I, for one, am not surprised. Look at this cute little face." Harry cooed as he pecked Benji's cheek.

"The ladies can't resist." Benji says as he pretends to pop the collar on his pjs.


End file.
